Faces of Evil
by Jenna Von Cannon
Summary: The Joker has his eye on someone he believes will help him out in any situation. *I suck at summaries.* Dark Knight Spoilers. Joker/OC and others. *Drug use, violence, language, sexual situations. Enjoy D
1. One

**Okay, so I have decided to make a fanfic based on the character The Joker and an original character. There will be The Dark Knight spoilers, I will warn you of that before you can read the chapter. Hopefully this will get better as time progresses. Please keep in mind that this is the Heath Ledger Joker so I will play him more sinister and evil rather than Jack's Joker. RIP Heath Ledger.**

**Please R&R! I need feedback, really.**

The city of Gotham. Dark and gloomy was in the past and now a new day stalks the future. Most people now are able to walk the streets with a little more confidence, without fear. The Batman and the new wave of justice is among the inhabitants. However, a new version of the criminal remains hidden in the shadows. He had been there before. He remembered the terror he had unleashed upon the citizens, how Batman almost revealed himself to help 'save' thousands.

The air was full of the piano playing the 'Fur Elise' written by Beethoven. However, it was coming from a young woman, barely twenty-two in age. She was seated in front of the piano, her dark colored hair pulled back into the tightest bun. She had on a beautiful sapphire colored dress that flattered her pale, porcelain-like skin. All eyes are on her and her eyes remained hidden by her lids. She let the power of her fingers do all of the impressing. Bruce Wayne stood in a group of wealthy men, sipping champagne and watching the young lady. He thought she was beautiful. He looked at her delicate features of her face. High cheekbones, thin groomed eyebrows, beautiful plump pink lips, thick eyelashes and a small nose. He thought to himself that she looked like a cross of Poison Ivy and Catwoman. The two femme fatals he had dealt with recently as his other self, Batman. However, there couldn't be any ill intentions coming from this young woman.

She finished the song and heard clapping echo across the room. She stood, smile with her lips closed, and bowed. A man walked forward, she knew him as John Gibson. Mr. Gibson has been her music teacher for almost fifteen years now. He thought her the piano, the violin, and the harp. John thought the three instruments were the ones in which a beautiful woman should know how to play. She had mastered them all. He began to lead her towards the group in which Bruce Wayne was standing in.

"May I have the pleasure to introduce to you, Lydia Valmont." He said bringing her forward to let everyone look and approve of his greatest achievement. Lydia said her 'hellos' and took the glass of champagne offered to her.

"Ms. Valmont, my name is Bruce Wayne. You were wonderful tonight, although I expect nothing better from John, I must say." Bruce said in a charming voice.

Lydia thanked him, her cheeks began to blush. She was performing at Mr. Wayne's event tonight. It is a charity designed to help raise money to help rebuild certain parts of Gotham that Catwoman destroyed as she battled it out with Batman. The room is filled with Gotham's wealthiest to dear friends of Wayne. Her eyes scanned through and she saw something from the window.

"Excuse me." She said to everyone. Bruce looked at her in an odd, yet curious way.

She made her way through the crowded room. Many bumped into her and many moved. Her eyes remained fixed on a certain window, across from the building. The moonlight had struck something causing a very bright glimmer. She was unaware of who or what it could be as she pressed her fingertips onto the glass. Her eyes squinted until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned, her eyes locking on to Bruce's.

"I didn't mean to scare you Ms. Valmont." "Please, call me Lydia." She replied back, a soft smile on her face.

The two began to walk back towards the previous group, talking. Lydia glanced back at the window once more, her dark blue eyes unknowingly meeting a pair of dark, almost black, colored orbs.

The Joker sat there, watching as she was performing at the piano. He was interested in her. Her movements, her looks, and her potential for madness. His drawn on smile was enough for him not to smile. He reached up to his scars on his cheeks and rubbed them ever so carefully. He licked his lips, a constant habit. He was making plans in his delicate and insane mind for her. For Lydia Valmont.

**Review me please. Give me what you think needs to be worked on and what you think is good. Batman is not my territory as much as other things but I am a huge fan of The Joker! (Not mainly because of Heath but from the original movie as well. He is just pure evil and it's sexy D)**


	2. Two

**I do not own any of the Batman characters except for Lydia Valmont.Dark Knight spoiler. **

Lydia was happy to be back in her apartment. The night was fun but it took a toll on her energy. She met many people who complimented her music abilities. She found Bruce Wayne intriguing. She wish she had the millions he had. The clock read one in the morning. She thought of the classes she had in the morning. She attended Gotham University as a junior who was studying Criminal Psychology with a minor in the Occult. Her books were stacked on the table as she set her keys down and took her shoes off. Her german shepherd greeted her as she walked through the hallway and into her room. Everything was as she left it. The bed was made, her clothes were folded, her perfume bottles were still in order. Lydia was in fact a perfectionist. Everything had to be perfect in her realm of living. She quickly changed and went into the kitchen. She cut the television on and the news caster was heard immediately. She wasn't concerned with what the weather would be like tomorrow. Lydia took a coffee cup out of the cabinet as she poured the steaming liquid into her glass. She set the timer on it before she left due to the test she was going to prepare for all night.

"_It seems as if Gotham has another criminal in the works."_

Lydia looked at the television briefly before adding sugar and cream into the black mass.

"_A jewelry store was robbed tonight at nine pm. Many diamond rings and necklaces were stolen. Many think that this is the work of the villainess Catwoman. Everyone should remember that Catwoman, who has disappeared for some time now, robbed jewelry stores and murdered many males that populated the city…"_

Lydia at the point had drifted off to sleep, stretching out along the couch. Her coffee begins to grow cold, the clock strikes two o' clock. A jingle of the doorknob was barely heard. The door opened slightly and a man with broad shoulders walked in. His face was solid white with the exception of red smeared into a smile and his eyes blotted with black it went along with the darkness in his eyes. The Joker. He had followed her home and waited, watching through windows. He came to the couch in which Lydia laid, his gloved hand gripped the knife that was in his pocket. He quickly moved from her presence and began walking into her bedroom. Everything was in perfect order. He felt the urge to tear the room apart, just to cause some chaos. He noticed a calendar pinned to the wall. Walking over to it there was a day marked _Class trip to Arkham Asylum._

An idea popped into his head. It would be the perfect time for a meeting between the two. He mind set forth as to what he will do. He needn't worry about escaping, he had managed it once before, after he was left to the S.W.A.T. by the Batman. He began to rummage through Lydia's stuff. He found the first song on her play list, and also had the most plays, was by the group Aqualung, the song "Strange and Beautiful". Placing the earphones into his ears he began to play the song over and over. He found class registration papers for Gotham University and discovered her full name to be Lydia Faith Valmont. _Faithy._

The Joker went through her clothes, dirty and clean. Her sizes were rather small but he devoured the scent of her. He went through her jewelry boxes, her perfumes, and her books. He discovered her major and her minor. He found the case to a violin as well as a harp stored in her closet. His dark eyes glanced at the clock, 4:38 am. He was due to Arkham soon. He placed her IPOD down and walked out of her room, leaving the light on. He glanced back down at the sleeping woman and stopped. Removing a glove, he placed his cold hands on her cheeks. There is much in store for his Faithy. He smirked and walked out of the door, not bothering to relock it.

**Chapter is short but the next one will be longer. Please review. And thank you!! To all those who have!**


	3. Three

Lydia sat in the car, next to her professor. Everyone doubled up to save on gas and to make it easier on everyone. Lydia stared out of the window, looking at what the outskirts of Gotham City really looked like. For a timeline, she moved here about a year ago, after the insanity with The Joker and Two-Face was over and done with. She rolled the window down and took her pack of cigarettes out. She stared down at them, thoughts running through her head. She took one out and placed the stick to her lips. She watched as the flame danced and licked the end of the menthol cigarette, she slowly exhaled. She looked back out the window. She was bothered. A few days ago she awoke at six in the morning, her bedroom light on, the front door unlocked, and her Ipod in a different place. She knew that she didn't leave anything unlocked, lit, or misplaced. Someone had been in her apartment. It chilled her to the bone to think that someone could have raped or killed her. To know that they were in the same room as her, possibly staring at her as she slept.

"There it is…" She was brought out of her thoughts thanks to her professor. She glanced over at him and then back to the window. She flicked her cigarette and looked at the asylum.

The sounds of the band Incubus's song "Drive" came into her mind. She tried to shrug it off but it wouldn't budge. She took a hit of her cancer stick and exhaled. They grew closer the place of destination. Lydia wasn't nervous. This was a house for the insane. Everyone knew that this was the place all of Batman's enemies were housed but hopefully they were not to see any of them. The one that terrified her the most was The Joker. He was completely insane, she felt. He is a loose canon, he has a faulty trigger. He has no rules. Even though she had nothing but fear towards him, he was her interest. She has studied him. Lydia knows more of The Joker than her professor does. She supposes it is The Joker's insane genius that makes him appealing. She was positive that the criminal was insane but he has the certain parts that grounds him to let him make some sort of rational thought, even though it was rare.

They pulled up and Lydia sucked the last bit of nicotine out of the cigarette before she put it out. They were greeted by one of the staff members who took their professor aside, discussing something with him. Lydia stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets, feeling the cool November air dance across her face. She glanced around at the familiar faces and tightly smiled at them all. She was not a social person. She did not like to be social events. She would much rather be in solitude. Turning around, she glanced up at the huge building. Her eyes searched the windows. There would be no patients looking back down, their rooms were in the back.

"Well, I have some wonderful news," the professor began. Lydia turned and listened, "There is a patient that requested to be interviewed. You all will interview the patient for a minute and decide what his diagnosis will be. You may go over the minute mark, but I highly doubt any of you will." He stated. "Well, let us be on our way then?"

The professor turned and walked inside the building, being led by the staff member that greeted them in the beginning. Lydia followed quickly behind, curious as to who it is they will be interviewing. The sounds of chatter behind her filled the room better than her heels that made a click sound every time she took a step. They walked up three flights of stairs. Lydia knew this floor of the building was for extra protection. There were many security guards armed with shotguns and orders to take the patient out if need be. She glanced at the gaurds, their expressions cold. They all stopped at the six door on the left. The employee told us to peer into the glass. The patient inside wouldn't be able to see the students. Everyone peered in and only Lydia gasped at who she saw.

"The Joker…" She whispered an audible whisper.

"That is correct." The employee replied.

Everyone backed away from the window, leaving Lydia standing there, staring at the handcuffed patient. Everyone stated they did not want to go into the room, their fear getting the best of them. The Joker sat there, staring up at the ceiling. He occasionally looked down to look at the glass but remained uninterested. There he was. No make-up. He had fair skin, beautiful cheekbones, dark eyes with a brooding brow. His hair was still a green color. Then she noticed them. The two scars along his cheeks. These were what puffed out, under the clown make-up. She had a slight attraction to him. She couldn't pin point what it was exactly. His insanity made him almost fragile-like. He needed someone to bring him back from the cliff he was teetering on. Of course this is what Lydia thought, she wasn't sure if that was exactly what should be done. She placed a hand on the glass and saw him look in her direction. She knew he couldn't see her but she could definatly see him. Lydia saw The Joker in his simplest form.

"Yes…" She slightly whispered when she heard the question asked if she wanted to join him in the room.

There was a sweep of a card and a buzz noise was heard. The door opened and The Joker stared at the door, waiting to see who would pass through. His facial expression had changed once he saw Lydia pass through. They stared each other straight in the eyes, Lydia was scared beyond belief. She had been assured that the handcuffs prohibited him touching her as long as she sat on the other side of the table. She took her seat across from him, her breath caught and not exhaling. She took out notes she scribbled about him during classes and other things that pertained to him.

"Hi.." He said to her, calmly. He had been waiting on her for three days. "Hello." She said returning her gaze to his. Shivers were shot down her spine.

She hadn't expected seeing him here. She knew he had escaped after being imprisoned. He was at large and now here he sat, directly in front of her. So many thoughts swam through her head. His gaze was staring directly through her. There was no emotion. They were black masses, beautiful black masses. She glanced down at her notes, though she didn't need to. Lydia knew as much as she could about him. He knew that. He came across her research the night he was in her apartment. She pressed her lips together and looked back at him.

"What are you doing here, Jack? You escaped before and the news didn't cover you being sent back. Batman had nothing to do with this did he?" She asked him calmly.

The Joker's eyes narrowed as the name 'Jack' was mentioned. He didn't like how she acted calmly. She was nervous and scared beyond belief. Why won't she show it? The Joker crossed his legs and placed his hands behind his head as he sat there examining her further. She was poised. She was beautiful, tragically. Her deep, dark blue eyes stared directly into his. He licked his lips, not bothering to give her a reply.

**The next chapter will be out shortly, I hope! Tell me what you all think!!**


	4. Four

**I do not own these characters, only Lydia and the other's you know aren't in the series.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! Getting them makes me want to update just to get more, lol. Please enjoy and review if you'd like.**

"Let me ask you a question. What's your favorite song?" His voice almost sang out to her ears.

Lydia sat there, staring at him. She searched his face to try and find out what he was getting at. She cocked one eyebrow and pursed her lips. She acted as if she was searching for an answer. How does one deal with someone like this, face to face? If she was pursuing a career in this, she has been given the greatest 'test run'. She looked down at the papers in front of her, her hands folded in her lap. She glanced back at him.

"Aqualung's 'Strange and Beautiful', I suppose." She replied back to him in a hesitant manner.

"_I've been, watching your world from afar. I've been trying to be where you are…" _The Joker began to sing, rather off tune.

Lydia sat there, surprised. She hadn't expected him to say anything back to her with her answer. She was puzzled.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Lydia asked, rather impatiently.

"I suppose you also like to drink coffee at two in the morning. You like having everything in order…" He began to chuckle as Lydia's face went from calm to concerned then finally terrified.

"It was you…" She whispered, barely being heard by the man opposite her.

She saw the smile appear on his face. She exhaled hardly and looked down at her things. She couldn't do this. She felt a panic attack coming on. She stood, the chair falling as she quickly gathered her things. She glanced down at him one more time before she turned to leave.

"Faith… Faithy…" He called to her.

Lydia stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to him, fear blazing in her eyes. Her brows furrowed.

"What did you call me? How… how can you know that?" She asked, marching back to the table he was sitting at. The Joker still had the same smug expression he had on since when she came into the room. She was now standing directly in front of him. Her eyes glaring down at him.

"HOW?" She screamed at him. Unknowingly, Lydia raised her hand and sent a hand crashing down onto his cheek.

The Joker stood now, his hands being forced to stay at his side. Maliciousness was coursing through his blood, his eyes. They were staring each other down. Their faces inches away from one another. She heard the door buzz open. They remained staring at each other. Lydia's jaw was clenched so hard she felt her teeth grinding down. Shockingly, The Joker planted a kiss on her pursed lips before the staff could pull her away from her stance. Her professor was trying to lead her back through the door, Lydia remained glaring at him as she was dragged across the room.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Faithy!" The Joker called out. His statement was followed by the trademark cackle his was famous for. Everyone who heard it became fearful. Shivers overtook their entire body. The door closed. Lydia stood, staring out the glass mirror, The Joker stared back. She punched the glass and she heard his menacing cackle once more. He was the one in her apartment three days ago.

**Professor and onlookers point-of-view**

They could all tell that Lydia was nervous but she didn't let fear come through her tough exterior.

"I'm not certain about something," the Professor began, "Lydia made a good point. Did he just come back on his own accord or did you all secretly capture him and not alert the news? It's not in his character to just surrender to a place like this." He ended, looking over at the staff member.

"Well Mr. Thomas, it certainly is not in The Joker's character. Three days ago he showed up banging on the door claiming he was ready to get well. He said he didn't want to be the way he is anymore. Many believed his claims, I do not however." The nurse, Mrs. Wnydam, replied.

"There is always a reason people do things, to me, The Joker is not a person. All humanity in him is gone. One thing though," She began, thinking back to when she first met The Joker in the asylum, "This time he isn't being difficult. Before we had to keep him in a straightjacket. Everyone feared how quick and crafty he was. Now The Joker complies to many things we say. I know it's only a matt- Shit!" She yelled.

Mrs. Wnydam slid her card through. The Joker was now standing in front of Lydia. They weren't sure what they were doing. More staff members ran through, as well as Mr. Thomas, the professor. He grabbed Lydia's arm harshly and began to pull her away after The Joker saw it fit to kiss her. He was unsure what was being said between the two before, he was conversing with the nurse. Lydia was stronger than he knew of. He had to practically throw her through the door. Hearing The Joker's threat, he watched Lydia now. She was angry, not fearful, not worrying about his empty threat. He walked closer to Lydia, placing his hands on his hips and looked at the man sitting at the table, grinning.

"There's The Joker I know." Mrs. Wnydam whispered softly.


	5. Five

**You all have to be the best at reviewing! I love it and thank you all! I only own Lydia, not The Joker- though that would be nice.**

Lydia had arrived back at her apartment a little past eight that night. She sat on her balcony and began to chain smoke with a bottle of rum next to her. Thoughts swirled through her mind, all dealing with The Joker. His smug expression. His laughter. She took a swig out of the bottle. The television was on but the door was shut. She wasn't able to hear the latest breaking news. She finished her seventh cigarette and quickly lit another. She took many gulps this time from the rum as the phone next to her rung. She didn't bother to answer it. She didn't want to be bothered at all. She wanted to remain locked up in her apartment. She didn't want anyone to see her in this state. Lydia was now a nervous, drunken, wreck. She took another hit off of the cigarette and heard the phone ring again. She begin to grow agitated and answered the phone, finally. She wasn't able to say anything. The voice of her professor was yelling, concerned, on the other end.

"Lydia? Lydia! Are you okay?""Huh? Why wouldn't I be okay?" She asked lightly, taking another hit of her cigarette and exhaling slowly."Lydia… turn the news on. Don't panic, I am on my way with Commissioner Gordon, we are going to get you to safety. Do **not** leave and do **not **answer the door unless you hear mine or Gordon's voice."

There was a click. She looked down at the phone and threw it over the balcony. She stood, shaking, and walked inside. She walked over to the couch and collapsed on it immediately.

"What the fuck was he talking about?"

Looking at the television, she saw Arkham. There were policemen and the S.W.A.T. team in panic.

"_It is confirmed. The Joker has escaped from Arkham, again. Seek shelter immed-" _

Lydia quickly turned the television off. She took another hit off of her cigarette as she let everything process. Her eyes widen. She remembered The Joker's words. He was coming for her, she knew it. She jumped off the couch, nearly crashing into the table in front of her. She wasn't going to stay here. He obviously knew where she lived at. Lydia grabbed the bottle of rum and downed the rest of it. If she were to be captured, she wasn't going to remember it. She grabbed her cigarettes and her trench coat type jacket and walked towards the door. She was looking down as she opened the door, just to place them in her pockets.

"Hello beautiful." It was his voice. As he spoke the last word his voice went to a higher pitch.

Lydia looked up, her eyes wide with fear. She grabbed the door and tried to slam it shut only for The Joker to put a hand out and stop it. He swung it back open, causing a hole in the wall where the handle hit. Lydia was now backing up, her drunk mind didn't know how to process what was happening as quickly as it should. He was now walking forward, a knife glinting in the lights. His head was bowed and tilted slightly, a smirk on his face. Lydia bumped into the couch, looking down to see what it was. In that instant, The Joker pounced. Lydia was now against the wall, the sharp silver pressed against her lips. He could smell the rum on her breath. She was heavily intoxicated now, her eyes flickered and he had to hold upright. His dark eyes scanned her face. His gloved hand had her jaw in his grasp.

"Do you want to know how I got my scars?" He asked her, giggling insanely.

Lydia swallowed hardly as her eyes drifted off to the side.

"Look at me!" He growled.

Lydia's gaze returned to him. His dark eyes, his pale face, and that wide red smile. He truly was a dangerous soul, yet so beautiful. He seemed damaged, far beyond repair. Is this what made him the way he is now? She wondered if there was anything she could do to help him. He licked his lips. She wondered if the man that is The Joker was born this way or if he was given a chance. He moved the blade from her mouth as he began to tell his story.

"You see, there was this girl. Beautiful, tall, thin- much like yourself. It was my senior prom and-"

He was interrupted. Lydia brought her hands up to his face and pulled him in for a hard kiss. She was sure this would distract him, and it might have been the booze that made her think this, but even in his psychotic state she found him very, very appealing. He tore away from her, he was backed against the couch and she stood, leaning against the wall. Her lips were now coated in red. He was in shock as she stared at him, her mouth partly opened.

"Hmm, interesting." He said lightly, a chuckle was followed afterwards. He moved towards her, grabbing her wrist and leading her towards the door. The sound of screaming sirens grew closer. They wouldn't be in time to stop him from taking her. He rushed down the stairs, his jacket billowing from the quickness. Lydia wasn't see straight anymore and frequently slipped as he rushed her down. She saw the red and blue in the near distance before she was shoved into a van by The Joker. The driver looked back as Joker looked at the lights growing ever so closer. He smirked and quickly shut the door. Lydia fought from letting her eyes shut, she knew she didn't want to be unconscious around this man. The Joker sat there, putting clips into guns and looking at her occasionally.

"He'll be searching for us soon." He said sounding rather amused with himself. He was referring to Batman. He chuckled and looked to her, resting back onto the van's seat, his head tilted towards her. Lydia sat in silence, refusing to look at him. She felt her wrist being grabbed and her body position to be sitting on his lap, facing him. Smirking, he brought his gloved hand to her face again, smearing the red around her lips. Lydia tried to fight his touch but it proved useless.

"What's the matter Miss Valmont? You kiss me in your… apartment now you can't bare to have my hands touch your lips?" He said with humor in his voice. "Why I'm hurt!" He yelled, sounding as if he really was hurt. He let out a deep chuckle as Lydia fought with him more. Grabbing her cheeks and bringing her face forward, inches apart he whispered, "Why so serious?" He brought their lips together once more, Lydia trying to push him away from her. He could hear her trying to yell something as he pressed her face harder against his. Finally he released his hold on her and threw her off, Lydia smacking her head against the van interior. She heard his laugh again before she began to fade out.


	6. Six

**I think you might like this chapter, somewhat anyways. Enjoy!**

**I would like to thank the following: Elvendoek-It's Unisex, Hoveround, .Beckoning.Disaster., WickedPrayer616, BreakfastOnPluto,Debronze, Jinsuke-Ollie, and xxroxy-dogxx for all of your reviews! They mean the world to a struggling writer. Also, thank you for setting me on your favorites and your alerts!**

There was a man-hunt. They were missing a citizen of Gotham due to The Joker. They had vanished. Search teams were sent out but it was useless. There was no sign of Lydia Valmont nor The Joker. It had been two days so far. The Joker would have allowed her body to turn up if he had murdered her. She was alive and in the hands of The Joker.

"Pull up 'Lydia Faith Valmont'", Bruce Wayne's voice called out to a machine.

"Might I ask what you are doing Master Wayne?" Alfred's voice called out from behind the wealthy man.

"Trying to see what The Joker sees in her…" He replied back.

A screen popped up. A picture of Lydia is on display on the huge screen. It was her Gotham University student I.D. picture. She was smiling, her eyes full of joy. Her long, about breast length, chocolate hair was down and very straight. Her dark sapphire eyes were swimming almost. Her skin was a lot darker than it was now. She had on a dark green turtleneck.

NAME: LYDIA FAITH VALMONT

AGE: TWENTY-ONE

D.O.B.: JULY 18, 1987

BIRTHPLACE: ATLANTA, GEORGIA

STUDENT: GOTHAM UNIVERSITY

ORGAN DONOR: YES

Bruce read the information provided but saw nothing. He began searching if there was a way he could find her history. Being Batman, it wouldn't be too hard. Lucius Fox had designed this machine to have information on anyone, criminal or non-criminal alike. A few hits on the keys and there it was. Bruce looked up, a smile formed on the inside. Alfred took his reading glasses out so he could find the same information. Skimming through he found that she was born to a wealthy family. Her father dabbled in stock markets and her mother was a D.A. for Atlanta. Her mother was found dead one night when she was eight and her father passed from alcohol poisoning a year later. Lydia was abused by an unidentified person for many years until she turned of age and inherited her family's money. She took up residence in Gotham when The Joker first appeared. She, however, disappeared for the years following until returning back to Gotham and enrolling in Gotham University.

There was no link. He didn't see where the two fit. He began to think that Lydia was a random choice for The Joker. He remembered when The Joker had the woman, Harly Quinn, following him like a love-sick puppy. Bruce remembered the day when he watched The Joker murder her and turned the gun on Batman. Bruce still has scars on his side, where his armor did not protect him. He wasn't sure if Lydia was to suffer the same fate. He thought back to the night she was performing at his charity event. She was graceful with her fingers. She had a delicate look about her but he was unsure if Lydia had it in her to remain sane around his archenemy. What did The Joker want with her was all he could think about.

"Wake up… come on. I **haven't** got all day!" Lydia was awoken with his voice and slaps to the face. His voice was still full of humor.

Lydia opened her eyes to find she was in an almost abandoned warehouse. Her first glance was the window then The Joker. She quickly jumped up, full awake. He was crouched down, just to look her in the eyes. He was in full uniform now. His face was still the vision of terror Gotham knew.

"W-what do you want with me?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Hmmm… that is the question, isn't it?" He asked, placing a gloved finger on his chin. His dark eyes flew up to the ceiling. His lips turned into a smug smirk. He sat down in front of her, Indian style. He smiled at her and reached behind him. She flinched expecting it to be a gun or a blade. Instead he pulled the new, full rum bottle and sat it in front of her. She glanced down at it then at him. She wondered what he was getting at. Offering a piece of affection? Maybe it's spiked. He saw her hesitation and opened it himself. Reaching inside his jacket he pulled out two shot glasses. He poured the liquid in both and offered her one of them. Lydia was too afraid to take it. He rolled his eyes and took his shot and then hers. Obviously nothing was wrong with it and she accepted the shot then next time he reached his hand out to her. He only took three shots but Lydia took more, way more. The rum in the bottle was the highest in proof.

"Do you… remember about four years ago, the bombing at a college?" He asked, gloating.

Lydia looked at him and nodded.

"That was the first time I saw you. You found one of my 'cards' and looked at it with such interest. You escaped uninjured. Then you started to look for anything and everything that had to do with me." He stated, now looking straight in her eyes, putting emphasis on the oddest of words.

"I began to look for anything and everything about you. Normally, these," he pointed at his scars and licked his lips, "Scare anyone enough without me doing anything." He began to laugh.

"I attended your 'concerts' in which you would play whatever instrument of that night." He said, his hands waving it off.

Lydia now knew why there was some kind of connection. But why her? Out of all the other girls that survived the bombing, why her?

"Why did you choose me?"

"Why not?" He asked chuckling as he watched Lydia's face morph into a state of disgust after another shot.

"Why do you wear the clown make-up?" She asked, setting the shot glass down.

He had never really been asked why before but of course he had a reply.

"I'm Joker, The. Look it up. If I walked around without the make-up doing the same thing… I would be Scar-Man. Or just insane."

"Aren't you?" She asked with an edge in her voice.

He cut his eyes towards her and reached out and grabbed her throat.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question, honey?" He threw her head back with force, but not enough to make her fall. Somehow she managed to cut her lip. He stood, still talking, still the same sadistic humor in his voice, "You are the one sitting here with _me_, having a few shots when you could be devising a plan of escape." He giggled.

He had grabbed a bowl full of water and a wash cloth. He sat them both down next to her as he tried to grab her to clean her off. She slapped his hand that tried to touch her. He grabbed her throat with an intense squeeze and brought her face close to his."Sooner or later you are going to be begging me to keep my hands on you, Faith." Her lips pursed and he laughed, cackled. "Now, be a good girl."

She gave in to him and allowed her to wash the blood from her lips. Every time he would bring the cloth down it was in a bruising form. She was sure her lips would be puffy and his fingertips would bruise her cheeks and her jaw. He let go of her and placed the cloth in the bowl. Her eyes were looking down at the dusty floor.

"Let me see your face." She stated, her eyes darting back up to meet his.

He lowered one brow and stuck out the left side of his lips/jaw as if he was thinking about it.

"This is my face." He replied back to her.

"No… _your_ face." She replied, coming closer to him.

She lifted herself up and settled herself onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. They were now both sitting Indian-style, facing each other. Lydia lifted a hand and touched his face, white coming off onto her fingers. She looked down at the rag and picked it up, hoping he wouldn't try to carve a smile into her face or throw her off of him. She turned back to him, wrapping her left arm around his back, her body close to his. She began to take the clown make-up off of him, revealing his pale skin to her. The moonlight shown in through the huge windows, causing their shadows to look as if they were in an intimate moment. She had one side of his face completely clean. This truly reminded her of the term 'Two-Face'. He was still a psychopath who wouldn't think twice about killing her but she was looking at the _clown_ and the _angel._ Lydia thought he was the most attractive man she had ever seen, scars or not. Face paint or not. Her eyes darted back and forth from his. He was sitting still, in silence. She began to wash the second part of the make-up off, being gentle around the areas she saw bruising. Soon she was done and returned the rag into the now dirty water. There _he_ was. The Joker has been unmasked. She brought her hands up and cupped his cheeks in her palms, her thumbs softly rubbing his scars. She brought her lips down to meet his.

The Joker sat there, his hands down at his side as she was removing the make-up. He wanted her to see how truly disgusting he really was. He wanted to see the fear and disgust in her eyes. He wanted to see her scared. It's what he got off on most, fear. This wasn't happening as she was done with one side of his face. She was curious, he could see as her eyes darted back and forth to see what he was thinking. She was done. He felt the gentleness in her touch as her palms came to his cheeks. He hadn't known this before and he didn't want to know this feeling she was sharing with him. Her thumbs grazing across her scars sent a light laughter through him. Then he felt the softness of her lips on his. He saw she had her eyes shut, like a romance novel.

'_Why not see where I can go with this…'_ He thought to himself.

He shut his eyes and placed his hands on her hips. The Joker felt the fabric of her knee-high white dress.

**What happens nextttttt? Hahahahahahahaha. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Seven

**Thank you for your reviews! I had to sit and keep retyping this chapter over and over, I was never satisfied. **

The kiss. This kiss they were sharing was not a way for Lydia to escape from the hands of The Joker. Something came over her, the feeling stronger and Lydia braver, because of the rum in her system. Even sober Lydia felt as if she could rescue him from himself but she knew it was inevitable. Lydia felt his hands upon her hips, a shiver ran its way up her spine and to her neck. She took her hands from him face and placed them under the collar of his jacket, pushing it down. His hands were now on her exposed thighs, inching up towards her hips. Their kiss became more passionate as Lydia opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to invade. Her fingers began to undo the buttons on his emerald green vest. She felt his fingers dig into her skin causing her to slightly moan into his mouth. She felt him smirk as she let out the most delicate pain induced moan. He helped her with taking the vest off and now her fingers were at work undoing the tie and soon unbuttoning his shirt. Once his upper torso was exposed, Lydia sent her nails down to his chest and her mouth to his neck.

The Joker tilted his head to the ceiling, enjoying the pain and the pleasure. Her nails raked his chest, going over bruises already made, making him smirk even bigger. Her lips kissed along his neck, her teeth digging in every once in a while. He placed a hand behind her head and lifted them both up in standing positions, Lydia never stopped once. His fingers began to dance with themselves in her hair, pulling and tightening. His free hand, he snaked around her waist, pulling them even closer together. He pulled her hair, causing the separation of her lips to his body and stared down at her. Her eyes were sure of everything yet her body was shaking nervously, also drunkenly. His hand moved from her waist and traveled up her body, his hand lightly touching her breast before gripping her throat. She inhaled sharply, the feeling of pain when her body was tingling with pleasure was overbearing. He brought his lips crashing down onto hers, seeing her eyes shut with anticipation of what was to come next. One hand was still snaked into her hair and soon, the other moved from her neck to the back of her dress. His lips moved to her neck, biting down causing Lydia to moan with sheer delight. She brought a hand to the back of his head, her other wrapping itself around his back. She felt him begin to suck on her neck and nibble. His fingers had the zipper halfway down, the dress becoming looser on her small body. He brought his mouth from her neck and quickly spun her around, her back was now pressed hardly against his body.

He pulled the top of the dress down, exposing her breast. He cupped both in his hands and pulled her body even closer to his. She shut her eyes and rested her head back onto his chest. He smelt her hair and squeezed hard, causing Lydia to let out a small whimper. He smiled. Does she know what she is doing?

"Oh my dear little Faithy, surely you know what you are getting yourself in to." His hands had traveled down to her hips as he was speaking. He grabbed them so hard there will be bruises. Bruises so later he can press on them and see the pain in her eyes.

What was she doing? Her thoughts began to cloud her mind. She wasn't thinking properly from the amount of alcohol in her system. She knew that after this, her soul would be sold to the devil. _He_ is the one her soul will belong to. He isn't a nice person, he is evil and cruel… and yet this feeling she was having was brought on by him. What does that say about her? Even though he is completely evil, down to the core, there is something there that causes Lydia to want to give herself completely to him. Evil or not, he can say the right things and do the right things when he wants, and by doing the right things it means like what is going on tonight. Lydia isn't blind to how he is, she just doesn't care now, at this very moment.

"I know, I just do not care." She replied back, feeling his breath on her neck. His nails were now digging harder into her hips. She felt his tongue along her neck, snaking up and hitting her sensitive areas. The Joker was in his charming state. Even if she had denied him, he wouldn't have taken it from her. There are other ways to break a person down in order to get what they want. He thinks back to the last time he had sex with another. It was with former gal pal Harley Quinn. Of course she is dead and Lydia looks more interesting.

His hands slid down, pushing the dress to her feet. His hands, his fingertips lightly went over her sides. It was a slight tickle and yet it made her breathing hitch. He placed a hand on her stomach and brought his other hand to her throat, gripping and releasing in a massaging type manor. He kissed her temple, her head still resting on his chest, her eyes shut. Her face has a relaxed expression on it, her lips were parted. She was to be the one who will assist him in whatever he needed, whether she knew it or not. He turned her around, placing a hand on the small of her back and began to shift his weight. Lydia was beginning to be lowered to the ground, in the control of The Joker. She felt her bare back his the bare mattress. She felt him on top of her, his lower torso captured by her legs. Their lips met and his hand traveled down her body, gripping her thigh. He brought both of his hands to her face, cupping and holding it. He brings his face above hers. Lydia's eyes travel over the exposed face. She looked at his scars once more and wrapped her arms around his back. Her fingertips began to lightly trace the scars he had from previous battles.

The Joker brought himself to his knees, bringing Lydia up with him by grapping her hair and lightly tugging. She began to take his belt off and that's when her mind began to scream 'Stop!' but she ignored it. She unbuttoned the top button to his slacks and pulled the zipper down. He stood and slid his pants down, revealing he had no underwear on. Lydia and Joker's eyes locked onto each other. Lydia was about to have sex with a psychopath and Joker was about to have sex with a young woman he had been stalking for quite some time. He climbed back on top of her, settling himself in between her legs. His harden member was settled right outside of her, one thrust and he will be in everything about her. His hands were smoothing her hair out, his eyes staring straight down into hers. A smirk appeared on his lips. He parted his mouth and licked his lips. He brought his mouth to her ear and let out a whisper, "This is the point of no return."

He plunged into her, Lydia let out a loud moan, her head turning to the side with her eyes clenched shut. She felt his tongue lick her neck as he was thrusting in and out. She surrendered herself to him. Joker had all the control now. Her breathing was hitched as he went in hard. Another loud moan escaped from her lips and she heard him laugh. Her lips parted and she began to pant. His fingers grabbed a hand full of hair, tilting her head back, leaving her neck exposed. He tilted his head back in the sheer pleasure he was experiencing through his young woman beneath him. He brought himself up to his knees, her legs still draped over his. Her eyes opened and looked at him, questioning looks of why he stopped were visible. He brought a finger to her clit and rubbed slightly. Lydia exhaled sharply, her hips twitching, her walls tighten upon his dick. His lips parted, a smirk tugged at the side of his mouth. He gripped her hips and began to trust slowly, watching her face. Her mouth was curved in a perfect circle. He could see the way she was breathing, her chest lightly rising and falling. He watched as her breast would bounce every time he thrusted into her. What made him even more excited was the fact she was falling completely into him. She surrendered her will into him. She is letting him inside of her. He knew it wouldn't be long until she would be just right to be at his side, bringing the city of Gotham to its knees.

Placing his arms under her legs, he spread her legs open even wider and positioned himself above her, thrusting in and out even harder. Her breast were bouncing and her moaning grew louder. He could tell she liked it when it was hard. He began to thrust even harder, placing a hand on her throat, squeezing it. He felt her tighten as his hand found her throat. She liked this all. Lydia craved being taken control of completely in this vulnerable state. She craved the aggression he was giving her. He could stop it completely now just to see her beg for more but he didn't see where that would please him. His tongue licked his lips as his hips thrusted even harder, his dick doing the damage in her walls. He felt his body start to build up the tingling sensation. He quickly dropped one leg and brought himself down upon her, one leg still being held up by an arm. He kissed her hard, feeling her panting breath on his lips. She was close as well. He thrusted harder, and faster, he was getting prepared to release himself inside of her. Lydia's back arched underneath him, she pressed her lips to his, her hands now being held down above her head. Her muscles were clenching around his rock hard member. Her breathing was becoming more spaced out, her eyes shut tight.

"Look at me." He demanded.

Lydia's eyes opened and found his. He wanted her to know it was him giving her this pleasure, no one else. She saw his lips become a smirk as her moans increased. He kissed her, her moans engulfing his mouth. He brought his face back up to keep watching her. He felt her walls clench the tightest she had allowed them all night. She was cumming all over him. Her walls were tightening on him to not allow him to leave. Her moans became slighter but her breathing was heavy. He kissed her neck and bit at it. Faster and faster, harder and harder he was going. He let out a moan, followed by another. It was only a few seconds now until he would release himself inside of her. For her walls to soak up as if it was reward for her from The Joker. He gripped her hair and pulled. These thrusts were faster and harder than any he had done all night. He was cumming now, inside of her. Lydia was moaning in pleasure, enjoying his new way of thrusting. He let out a moan but quickly brought his lips crashing onto hers. His thrusts soon slowed and stopped. They were still laying there, wrapped up in each other. Their breathing was in sync. He quickly tore himself away from her and put his clothes back on. Lydia grabbed a sheet on the mattress and wrapped it around her body.

The Joker walked away from her. The door opened and he heard Lydia question where he was going. He turned looked at him, fixed his tie and smirked at her. He laughed and walked out. Lydia sat there on the mattress where they just had sex. A shudder came upon her. The alcohol was out of her system hours ago. She went through with it on her own. He was inside of her, still. She looked down questioning what she had just done.


	8. Eight

**Thank you for your reviews! Ice Nymph, I completely understand about the tenses, I do switch up a lot. On with the story shall we?**

She sat there, head bowed, staring at the mattress. She bit her lips to stop herself from crying. Tears of shame began to form in her eyes. She let him inside of her. _What does this make me?_ She quickly threw herself off of the cushion and grabbed her clothing. She walked over to the windows, looking out of them she was able to see the van The Joker was getting in. He paused and looked up at the window, meeting her eyes. A smile erupted on his face and his laughter was heard. She cringed and darted away from the window, quickly putting her clothes back on. Her mind felt as if was ready to explode with the thoughts of shame and what took place earlier that night. She took a look around the room and out of the window. She was more so on the outskirts of Gotham. She saw loading docks and a river that leads to an ocean. She was unsure of how to get back to her apartment. She is unsure what to tell her professor, the cops, anyone who questioned her about her involvement with The Joker. Sitting down on the mattress, she began to cry. She buried her face in her hands, crying uncontrollably. She is unsure as to how she will get home, feelings of shame overtook her emotions, everything was too much. She was crying so hard she didn't hear the door open and someone approach her. She screamed bloody murder and jumped up when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Lydia turned and saw Gordon and a S.W.A.T. team standing behind her. 

They received a phone call stating where Lydia would be located and arrived at the warehouse in less than ten minutes. Lydia, now, sat at the police station, staring blankly out. She had been asked what all went on and if she knew what The Joker was going to do next. She never answered them with words but with movements of her head. The sun was beginning to come up, the clock read 6:13 am. Gordon approached her and told her she was free to go home and one of his officer were to take her back. She nodded and quickly stood, wanting to be in her bed. She wants to be there for years, never emerging for anything or anyone. The car ride was quiet. Lydia tilted her head on the window and looked out. The officer would glance at her every so often, feelings that she worked for The Joker now were present in his mind. That was the rumor going around after she wouldn't answer the questions back at the station. Gordon knew it wasn't true.

"She is traumatized. What ever The Joker did… must have been horrible. We'll talk to her more in a few days to see if she will open up." He informed many of his officers. 

The policeman walked her to her third story apartment, just for good measure. The two never muttered a single word to one another on the way up. Lydia walks into her apartment and sees that everything is how it was the night The Joker took her from her place of living. She shuts the door, locking it and checking twice. Her dog came from her bedroom and greeted her instantly. She felt him lick her hand as she stood, staring at the place she once was. The wall in which he held her by her throat, like a prisoner. She walked to the kitchen to give her dog food. She took a glass out and ran cold, cold water. She walked past the bathroom and into her room. Everything was normal. Perhaps this is a sign that everything will return to normal in her life, she just had to let it. She quickly collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep sleep. 

The Joker was out. He watched as Lydia was loaded into the cop car and taken back to her house. He sat on the buildings rooftop and decided to wait for the cop to return to the station. His goons were in the dark alleyways. They were given orders to seize the man that drove _his Lydia, his Faith_ home. He squints his eyes as the sun was appearing over the surrounding buildings. It was only a matter of time until the young cop returned. He knew her apartment was about ten minutes away from the station. His eyes drifted down to the streets, a car was returning and he knew it is driven by the man who escorted his possession home. He watched over the edge, in the alley, as the rookie quickly removed himself from his car and the fight that took place as his men were taking him hostage. The struggle was quiet. One of his men were punched and then another pistol whipped the cop in the back of the head. The Joker began to descend down the stairs, humming lightly to himself. They were loading the young man into the van as The Joker approached and settled himself in, next to his future victim.

There was no life coming from Lydia's apartment. Batman stood outside each night, across from her balcony. No lights, no sound, nothing. Lydia remained in her bed, sleeping the guilt and shame away. It had been three days since Lydia returned home. Those three days there had been no sign of The Joker. He was on the look out as well for the rookie cop that went missing by the name of Val Harlow. He wasn't on his list of priorities so much as Lydia was. Finally a light came on. Batman could see through the blind well enough to see Lydia answering the door. There was an exchange and the door quickly shut. He could hear the television come on shortly afterwards.

"_In other news, first year cop, Val Harlow, has been missing for three days now. His squad car was parked in the alley along side the station after he returned Lydia Valmont. Lydia had been captured by The Joker previously. Some people speculate this is The Joker's doing…"_

Lydia, at this time, was packing a bowl of weed. She glanced up at the television and rolled her eyes as her name was mentioned. 

"Of course he had something to do with it you twit.." She muttered.

She took the light that was sitting in front of her and lit it. She sat back on her couch and took the first hit off of the bowl. Changing the channel to something a little better, 'Family Guy', she exhaled the smoke. She glanced down at her dog which was looking at her curiously.

"You want a hit too?" She questioned him. The dogs head tilted. "Don't judge me asshole." She muttered with a little humor in her voice.

Her eyes were glued to the television as she continued to take hit after hit on the pipe. The episode was part two in the Stars Wars. She giggled a little when Chris insulted his mother.

'_Aren't you a little fat to be a storm trooper?" Lois questioned._

"_Well sit here and rot you stuck up bitch." He replied._

Her giggle turned into laughter. For the first time in days she is able to experience something. She was laughing. She quickly stopped. The Joker fled her mind. His laughter was now in her head. Lydia quickly shook her head to get the sound out. She set the ten year old pipe on the table and took her cigarettes outside, on the balcony. She lit one and leaned over, enjoying the freshness of outdoors. She glanced her eyes to the side and jumped, dropping her cigarette over the railing. Batman was standing there, in the corner. 

"Shit… you scared the fuck out of me." She said, glancing down to where her cigarette now laid, abandoned. She took another out and lit it quickly.

"You know, you should wear a bell around your neck so you can't scare people. Maybe try yodeling." She said to him, exhaling her cigarette.

"The Joker. Where is he?" Batman asked, his deep voice seemingly coming from nowhere.

"I don't know. He held me up in a warehouse.. Which I am sure you and the whole Gotham police and justice league combed for anything." She replied, not wanting to talk about The Joker.

Batman stepped forward. Lydia stood her ground, though now she was shifting her body weight constantly back and forth- a nice effect of the weed she just smoked. 

"I don't get it. Why does everyone I encounter where masks? I removed The Jokers… wanna let me remove yours?" She asked him, walking directly in front of him. 

Batman walked back from her, not wanting for her to try and unmask him.

"You removed his mask?" He asked her questioningly.

"I removed his make-up, that's all. How can someone so evil look so attractive?" She asked herself out loud, puffing on her cigarette. She looked over at him but discovered he was no longer there.

"Hmmm… How rude." She muttered. 

Bruce was now on his way back to his penthouse. She found The Joker attractive. The Joker. Attractive. He never thought he would hear those words together. He walked back into his home, dressed in a suit, still trying to process what she said. She suspected something went on between them that she was keeping quiet.


	9. Nine

**Thanks for the reviews! I am going to acknowledge the tense shifting so I am going to try my best to keep the tenses in line. It gets difficult sometimes I will admit, though I don't know the difficulties, heh. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

It has been two weeks since she last heard from The Joker. Two weeks since that night their bodies merged into one. Lydia returned to her life in those weeks. She's gone to her classes and performed in her concerts. Lydia is currently in her Criminal Psychology class, zoning in and out on the lesson. Her eyes are fixed on a single point, above her professor's head. Her right hand has a pen placed in it and her left hand is absentmindedly stroking her throat. Class will be over in five minutes, then she will be able to return to her apartment, away from prying eyes. Many people kept staring at her as she sat there, there have been stares ever since she resumed her classes.

"Lydia…" She heard a whisper next to her.

The voice belonged to Frank Palmer. He has sat beside her ever since the beginning of the semester. Lydia glances over at him, her eyebrows rose.

"What are you doing?" He whispers again. He can see her look of confusion so he decided to move his hands on his throat like she is doing.

Lydia's hand snaps back, her hand leaving the place it once was and finds its way to her lap. She was stoking her throat, not thinking about whose hand was there last. Her mind began to flood itself with The Joker. She was squeezing it just enough to remind her that was the way he squeezed it. There is less than a minute left of class but she grabs her things and darts out of the room. She throws her bag over her shoulder and quickly runs home, her apartment being only five minutes from the university.

She reaches her apartment and quickly goes inside. She slams the door, locks it, and throws her bag at the ground. Even though she hasn't spoke to The Joker, nor seen him, he is still everything her mind and body reacts to and performs. She caught herself the other day constantly licking her lips, the same as The Joker. Running a hand through her hair, she sets off towards her room to find the dress she would be wearing to the party Bruce Wayne is throwing. She decides not to wear anything too fancy, she was not to be performing tonight rather just attending. She discards long evening gowns and finally comes upon an emerald green, silk material, dress. It is strapless, with a princess cut style around the breast area, and comes down right above the knee. _Thank you parent's money_. She took out a pair of black heels and set them down on the bed. She decides now would be a good time to shower and such. She needs to be ready by seven thirty, the party beginning at eight. She walks into the bathroom and turns the water on hot. Ever since two weeks ago, she has been scrubbing her body, trying to take skin off from he touched her.

Once in the shower, she let the hot droplets cascade onto her body. She feels them on her face, stomach, arms, breast- and everything is perfect now. She shampoos her hair and then applies conditioner. She takes her rag out and begins to wash her body, letting the conditioner sit. Lydia's eyes open quickly when she hears her dog barking. Not being one for chances, she grabs a towel and steps out, leaving the water running. She glances over at her mirror but cannot see anything but the steam glued to the reflective surface. She stops in front of the door, afraid to open it. Afraid to see if someone is behind it. The dog's barking grows louder. She inhales sharply and opens the door quickly. _So far so good…_ She walks out to the room her dog is barking in and sees nothing. She decides that maybe he wanted to go and sit on the balcony, the lazy dog he is. She guesses right as he quickly runs out and lays on the ground. She laughed at him and at herself for getting so worked up over nothing. She returns to her shower and rinses the conditioner from her hair. She lingers in the hot water for a few more seconds before she shuts it off and places the towel back around her body. She begins to hum the song "The Joker" by the Steve Miller band. Thought it had his name in it, she sang it for a completely different reason. This song was the only song she shared a memory with her dad with. She pulls the curtain rod and steps out. She picks her clothing up and glances at the mirror. Her eyes widen, her mouth parts slightly allowing very slow breathing to escape, and the clothes drop from her hand. There in the steam was a giant J drawn in. It is fresh. She backs up and ends up falling into the tub. Her head starts to shake back and forth, her eyes are still glued to the one spot. Tears begin to form as she grabs the shampoo bottle and throws it at her mirror. A slight crack. She grabs her conditioner and throws it at the same spot. An even bigger crack. She grabs a bottle of unused body wash and chunks it at the mirror. This time it shatters. As if taking the sound as a meaning, she pushes herself up and runs to her room, not bothering to see if he is waiting on her in the living room. _That is why Valo was barking! _She thought in her head.

"Fuck… fuck, fuck!" She screams at the top of her lungs. Her back is pressed against the door and she feels herself begin to slide downward. She is collapsing into herself. She sits there, her heart pounding in her throat. She shuts her eyes and bangs her head against the door. Reopening them, she saw something on her bed. A person. Her eyes widen to the point she felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. She imagined herself being lock in a room with The Joker, again. Her hand reaches up, almost on its own, and grabs the door knob to bring her into a standing position. She can't see the person's face but knows it is a male. Walking over to her bed is hard, her whole body is shaking. She sees he is dressed in a cop uniform. Tears begin to fall from her eyes. She lifts the pillow and quickly drops it, screaming. She couldn't stop screaming. It was the cop who brought her home two weeks ago. She backs up, still looking at the body, her mouth wide open but no screams were coming out. But she was stopped. A body collided with hers. Lydia quickly spun around and met the eyes of Batman. He grabbed her as her body began to collapse. Lydia fainted in his arms.

**Kinda short but I am going through a temporary writer's block. Reviews are welcomed!**


	10. Ten

Gotham's finest is now tearing through her bedroom, looking for as much evidence as possible. Of course they really didn't have to look for who did it. On the cop's face was a smile etched into his skin, covered by red, black, and white. The Joker. Lydia awoke on her couch, Gordon standing across from her. Batman managed to throw a robe onto her naked figure before he left. Lydia's eyes blinked a few times to get use to all of the glaring lights. Her eyes drifted up to Gordon's as he handed her the pack of cigarettes she was motioning for. She takes one out of the pack, her hands were shaking, as she lit it and exhaled. She keeps her gaze down, finding the carpet more fascinating. 

Miss Valmont." Gordon spoke. Lydia's eyes looked up at him. "Do you know how he managed to get into your apartment?"

Lydia thought in her head that he should know the answer. He is, after all, a cop. Part of his job is to know the obvious. 

"I must have left the door unlocked or something…" She muttered, taking another hit off of her cigarette and quickly exhaled. 

Gordon shifted, "Miss Valmont, I don't believe it safe you staying here. That bastard knows where you live and obviously has no problem getting in." 

Lydia nods her head in agreement. She bites the inside of her cheek, trying to decipher what it is Joker wants with her. 

"I'll be fine though. I'll just get better locks." She lies. 

She stepped out of the apartment and onto her balcony as they were finishing up in her room. She now stood, leaning against the rail and staring down at the ground. She thought about letting herself slide off the balcony and hit the ground, hard. Valo, her dog, came up and sat down next to her, whimpering. She rubs the dog's ears as she walks back into her apartment. There is no way she will be attending the party tonight. She shrugs it off and walks back to her room. The body is gone now and her dress remains in the same place it was first left. She steps lightly to the bed and hangs the dress back up. Her heartbeat begins to pound as she looks to the place the dead cop once laid. Lydia shook her head and quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door and turning off the light. She needs to get out of her apartment. Now.

She walks to the door but stops right as she was about to unlock one of the locks. She was told it isn't safe in her apartment, and yet outside wouldn't be any safer. In her opinion it is more safer in her apartment than outside. Shaking her head, she walks and sits down on the couch. Quickly she inhales and slowly exhales, thinking of her possibilities. 

_Stay here, let The Joker find you. Let him do God knows what to you. Lydia, you are just a sitting duck right now._

_Option two, get the fuck out of Gotham. Forever. Maybe not forever… maybe until things die down with the man I allowed to be inside of me, inside of my mind. But where? Where can I go?_

She jumps up quickly and runs to her cell phone. She knew where she will be going. She placed a phone call to her old dwellings. _Valmont Manor. _Back in Atlanta, Georgia The Joker will never come nor will he waste his energy to try and find her. The phone is answered by her little sister, Amy. The surprise is heard in Amy's voice when Lydia frantically tells her she will be returning home. They discussed a few things but decided it not be wise to talk over the phone with her little sister of why she needs to leave. Faith clicked 'end' on her cell and quickly began to gather a few things. She doesn't have to bring much with her, her old home housed everything she needed and more. Grabbing the leash she takes Valo, money, her purse and took off, out the door. She quickly walks to the main building and uses her credit card to pay her rent for three months. She waited in the lobby for the cab she called as she walked to her present location. She chatted with the one sitting behind the counter before saying her goodbyes and headed to the cab. Lydia heard her name as she was called back, forgetting her credit card. Stepping outside, she looks around just to make sure nothing was out of place and almost ran to the cab. She let her dog get in first and then she made her way in quickly saying 'Gotham Airport', not bothering to look at her driver for tonight.

She glances out the window at her floor, her windows as the cab driver almost floors the pad down. After the car moves from it's current position, a man is seen laying on the asphalt. He is the true driver of the cab, not the imposter who is behind the steering wheel. Her dog lays his head in her lap during the ride. Nothing is out of the ordinary as she rubs his ears, her dark blue eyes staring out of the window. The driver's eyes glance back at her every so often just to make sure Lydia hasn't discovered anything at the moment. The driver turns sharply down a street that does not lead to the airport. Lydia's brows furrow as she looks back, from the street they once were.

"I said the Gotham Airport. You aren't supposed to turn here." Her voice was stern and slightly pissed off.

After her statement she saw the barrel of a gun pointed at her face. 

"Shut up and sit back. We're making a permanent pit stop." The man said to her, a strange Boston accent replied back to her.

Lydia's eyes were wide and showing panic. "Look if it's money you want, I can get it for you in a heartbeat." She replied to him, trying to negotiate herself out of this position. Valo's head perked up as he heard the panic in his master's voice.

"I'm not the one who wants you. I'd gladly take the money but I got orders Miss." He said taking another sharp turn.

Lydia sits back in her seat, knowing full well who gave him those orders. The Joker. He got to her before she could get out of this hell of a city. She held Valo close to her, looking for some kind of comfort. Lydia bits down on the inside of her mouth, trying to think of a way out of this. She looks down at Valo, his brown eyes looking back up at her. She knows The Joker will order him dead in a heartbeat. He doesn't want anything to come between damaging her and Valo will attack anyone who gets too close. They stop. Her eyes look up and see run down apartments. The Joker must have a different location every night to stop from being tracked by Batman or police. Smart move. The driver gets out and opens the door, reaching in to grab Lydia but pulls back quickly as Valo bit down hard on his hand.

"Fuck! Damn mutt!" He yelled out. She saw him pull his gun out but scream no and got in the way of the potential bullet to hit Valo. The man lowered his gun, knowing his orders of not to hurt Lydia in any way, shape or form. 

"Let me get out by myself." She said, looking up at the man, still clenching Valo in her arms. She saw him back away giving her the room to get out by herself. Valo is quick to follow and begins to bark in a direction, away from the run down apartments. The dog is frantically trying to go after something in the darkness, Lydia is struggling to keep his leash in her hands. The dog tears away and runs away into the darkness. Lydia begins to run after him only to get her arm caught in the man's hand and slung to the ground.

"You ain't goin' anywhere doll." He said, bring her to her feet. He begins to walk towards their destination, Lydia keeping her head turned to trying and see if Valo will magically appear to stop her captor from leading her to her masked fate. No such luck. They begin to climb stairs. Lydia's legs began to hurt as each step came into image. Five stories. She began to count how many stairs there are as they progressed further up the stairwell. He stops her in front of a door with no numbers on the side nor on the door. He knocked, smirking at Lydia, knowing who will be behind the door. Lydia quickly looked to the side, at the other doors with no numbers. _'This place has to be abandoned.'_

The door swung open and seemingly a cloud of smoke hit her in the face. It is not the Joker but another one of his thugs. They aren't wearing the clown masks as they normally do whenever around any of the public. The man looked Lydia up and down before moving out of the way. The driver grabs Lydia and gives her a little 'push of courage' into the room. There are thugs sitting around a table playing cards, smoking cigars and cigarettes alike. The one that opened the door takes his seat back at the table, their talking being about the woman in the room. The driver drags her to a room and knocks again on another door. The door slightly opens but no one was their to greet each other. The thug opens the door more and waits for Lydia to step inside. Lydia raises an eyebrow at the thug and stands her ground. He must think her crazy if she will go into the room willingly. The thug obviously has no patience and pushes her into the room, quickly shutting the door. She catches her feet and turns to the door, glaring at it. A laugh is heard from a different room. He is close.


	11. Eleven

**Read and enjoy. Thank you all for the reviews!**

The laughter is surrounding her, choking her with it's malicious intent.

_The Joker must not have been here as I arrived._

There was laughter coming from his thugs as well.

"In two days, boys. Two days." She heard Joker's voice call back to them, footsteps signaling he was closer to the door than she would have liked. Her eyes dart around the room but there was no where she can hide. She decides to accept her fate for now. She makes her way to his bed, feeling what she believes silk sheets. She glances down as the door opens and her thoughts are confirmed.

"Hello lover."

Lydia's eyes looked across from her at the wall opposite from her. The door shuts. She hears his footsteps growing closer to her body. She feels him sit down next to her. She doesn't bother to look at him, she can't feel his stare on her. Lydia found whatever she imagines on the wall to be more interesting than the two sitting next to each other. There is silence, she hears the front door open and then shut. The thugs were gone. It is now just herself and Joker in his little apartment. She would normally say something to break the ice but she would rather have the ice fully together and unbreakable.

"You're rather boring." She hears him say to her, his face still directed towards the wall.

"There is nothing wrong with the wall, quit staring at it." He looks down to her, her face now looking at him. Her eyebrows were furrowed and it seems as if her lip is… pouting.

"Maybe I should give you alcohol and see if you'll… open up." He giggled. Lydia's cheeks turn a scarlet color.

She feels his weight leave the bed and the light becomes blinding to her eyes. She glances around the room and sees the perfect order it's in. She glances down at the bed and her suspicions are correct. Emerald silk sheets. She cocks an eyebrow which The Joker catches. He removes a glove and says something about having company and wanting everything to be to their liking, company referring to her. She stands and the come face to face. He throws the gloves on the bed. Out of nowhere he places a hand on her breast. Out of reaction, Lydia's eyebrows raise and hand slaps his hand away from her breast. He laughs and backs away.

"Why do you blow things up?" Lydia asks looking at newspaper articles of The Joker's doings.

"Why not?" He asks with the same answer from weeks before.

"Did you blow up the Twin Towers, too?" She asks with humor leaking in her voice. He didn't reply. She looks back at him and sees a stern face.

"Joking… Damn, you're The Joker and you have no sense of humor." She states, looking at more of the clippings.

She feels him swiftly come up behind her. His arms imprison her from moving. She feels his breath against her neck.

"I have a wonderful sense of humor, Faith." He replies, chuckling in her ear.

She feels him step away and sit on the bed. She turns and leans against the dresser, her arms against her chest. They stare at each other for a few moments.

"What are you going to blow up next?" She questions him.

"What business is it of yours?" He asks trying to provoke her.

"It would be ridiculous to do something that didn't have meaning or much use," The Joker's eyebrows raised, "Blowing up a mall would be pointless. A Red Cross, however, would have more meaning." She states.

_Shit._

The Joker curved his mouth into a grin. His plans will work perfectly now. She is corruptible. He will test his theory sooner or later. Lydia bit the side of her mouth and glanced away, the gaze of the Joker beginning to get too much for her.

"You know, Faithy, there have been other times _you _and _me_ have been in close range of each other." He stated, seeing her glance at him.

"You remember a young girl who was running as if something terrible was after her?" Lydia searched her mind and came across that memory.

"She is the daughter of one of the head Mob leaders. Maroni. A business deal went…_ sour_, if you will. She ran completely into you, both falling on impact." He stood and began to walk closer to her, still telling his story, "You weren't panicking like she was. You tried to get answer out of her. I was sitting in the darkness, watching _you_." He stood now directly in front of her, his arms outstretched and leaning against the dresser behind Lydia, his lips directly in front of her pierced ears.

"The more I saw you, the more the thought of _getting_ you crossed my mind," He pushed himself away from her, "And! Now you're _here!" _He looked back at her, a smile on his face and laughter being heard throughout the room.

"I was forced to be _here_." Lydia reminded him.

"Ah, well go ahead. Walk out the door." He said, stretching an arm out.

Lydia's eyes questioned him. She moved and began to walk to the door but felt him grab her arm, spinning her around.

"You sure you want to do that? I mean," he giggled, "Wouldn't you rather be here with no surprises than let's say…" he pressed a finger against his red lips and pretended to think. "… You be in the shower again and find something you don't wanna _see_?" He began to laugh at her.

Her brows furrowed.

"You can't go anywhere, lover! I'll find you. I'll hunt you down until I have you. You and _me_, we became one. You let me see who you truly are that night, remember?" He is mocking her.

Tears began to form in Lydia's eyes. She has done the best she can to block that night from her mind.

"No?" He raised his eyes, a mock concerned expression came upon his made-up face.

"Well, let me remind you."

He grabs her arms, letting the grab be harder than necessary. He threw her onto his bed and quickly pounced onto her body. She was trying to fight him but he proved too strong for her. Her arms were pinned above her head.

"You see, you are weak Lydia. That night you took my face off and believed that what you then saw is who I can possibly be again. Don't think so hunny." He laughed as she begins to fight again, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"So me being the opportunist I am, took advantage of your weakness. You let my hands travel over places you only touch when you wash that pretty little body of yours. Your eyes during your climax…" He tilted his head up, shutting his eyes to indicate as if he was experience true pleasure, "Oh during that moment your eyes spoke to me. It let me know that I am everything you crave. I'm everything you _need." _He said his voice going to a higher pitch at the end of the sentence.

His dark eyes met with hers.

"They also said other things."

Lydia tried to look away but was stopped by his free hand. She is forced to look back into his eyes.

"They screamed with shame. Shame that came from you actually enjoying the _fuck_ you were receiving. Shame from you knowing it's wrong to bed a criminal mastermind and enjoy it. They call me sick, but you… oh Lydia _you_ are something else. You're just.like.me." His lips are directly hovering over hers.

"We are the true faces of evil."

He brought his lips crushing down onto hers, biting her lower lip and hearing her whimper slightly.

**Once again, this is the product of writer's block. I feel it isn't what you all deserve but I got nothing else, seemingly. I tried my best to do the dialogue for Joker but it can be very difficult. Give me feedback, it's greatly appreciated.**


	12. Tweleve

**Read and enjoy! Reviews are wonderful!**

He pulled himself off of her, laughing. Lydia wants to curl up in a ball and cry herself to sleep. He is looking through one of the dressers and pulls something silver out. Lydia does not want nor does she plan to have her face carved. She jumps off the bed and takes off towards the door, only to be stopped. The Joker grabs her hair and yanks her back, Lydia quickly throwing in a punch to his face. It isn't the hardest but it allows him to release his hold on her. The Joker's eyes glance at Lydia before his face follows. A smile is on his face. He lungs towards her and they are now in the middle of a struggle. She hears his laughter and it only makes her fight harder. He bring what he has in his hand up to her face and to Lydia's relief it was not a knife. She squirms as he begins to paint the same red face paint around her lips. She feels it go along her cheek as she quickly jerks her head away. His hold of her is gone and he now stands there looking at her, a smile on his face revealing his yellowed teeth. Lydia catches a glance of herself in the mirror and quickly begins to smear the red.

"Now you're just like me Faithy, smiling when you're sad or blue." He began to laugh but it was cut short when he heard something bust through the front door.

"Don't go anywhere." He said pointing to her.

He steps out of the room and yelling is quickly heard. Lydia quickly begins to get as much of the make-up off of her face as possible. Her curiosity gets the best of her. She is still trying to remove the red as she steps towards the door, peering out. The scene was three men, their backs turned towards The Joker's room. She sees Joker on his knees, guns pointed at him. He is just laughing. A smile on his face. The men are threatening to off him if they don't get something. She was to busy worrying about what would happen to her if they were to kill him.

_He doesn't have his weapons._

He would have used them by now. She steps back quickly and searches for anything and everything that can assist herself and her captor. She found majorities of knives, odd explosives and then finally a gun. She checked to see if it had ammo in it, it does. She cocks it and steps towards the door.

_Am I really about to shoot these men who are threatening Joker? Why should I care… he is an asshole who needs to be offed. What if they search the house and find me? Fuck that._

Lydia steps out of the doorway quietly. Joker's eyes glance over at her, his action going unnoticed by the three thugs before him. Joker wondered briefly what it is his Lydia is intending to do until he saw Lydia raise the gun. His smile is even wider now. Lydia coolly aims the gun at the middle thug's back and pulls the trigger. The gun, she finds out, is a semi-automatic. The middle man falls over, dead. She shoots the man to the left but stops the unload as she sees Joker get up from his knees and slice the remaining thug's throat. There are now three thugs laying on the floor, at The Joker's feet. Two were taken care of by Lydia and one by himself.

"You like me, you really, really like me!" He yells out, eyes shut and a hand over his heart.

Lydia rolls her eyes and lowers the gun. She watches him shut the door again, locking it this time. She walks back into his bedroom and sets the gun down on the dresser. Joker walks in, a grin on his face.

_It has begun…_

He shuts his bedroom door and locks it as well. Lydia steps into the bathroom that is connected to his bedroom and turns the water on. She quickly removes the rest of the red that is on her face. She glances over at him, he is sitting on his bed, his hands together in his lap.

"So is this your actual place or just for the night?" She asks him, still removing the make-up.

"Why do you ask?" He replies, laughing inwardly.

Lydia clenches her jaw. It is useless to ask him questions. "I am wondering." She replies back to him, an irritated sound in her voice.

"Why yes. I didn't know if you were the 'clingy' type on our first date. So seeings how this is your second date, we should make up for lost time." He said, laughter in his voice.

Lydia glances over at him and throws the wet rag at his face. The Joker was taken aback by this action. She steps from the bathroom, shutting the light out. She walks over to him and stops right in front of him.

"I'm never having sex with you again." She stated.

"Hmmm…. We will see." The Joker replied with sarcasm in his voice.

Lydia lays on the bed and is soon asleep. The Joker moved from the bed to a seat across from it. He has Lydia in his gaze. He does his own analysis of her.

_Lydia Faith Valmont, criminal psychology major. Trying to figure out how the criminal mind works. She has so much faith in humanity, even me. She is at ease with me when I am not forceful with her. She believes there is niceness and gentleness inside of me just waiting for a chance to escape. She doesn't understand. She won't understand. She believes there can be good in me. No. There isn't. After what I have been through as a child with my father… my faith in people is sucked dry._ He silently cringes. _Why conform to what these people call normal and spice up life with a little unplanned chaos? Sex with her… With my Faith. My Lydia. I'm not a creature full of just wanting sex. My mind has more things to think about than how soft her skin is. I have lustful needs and judging by the way she looks at me, she is willing to tend to those needs. The fear is what intoxicates me about her. The knowledge of her wanting to help 'change' me to a better person is entertaining. What draws me to her? What…? _

He stood, walking over to her and staring down at her.

_She's beautiful and highly intelligent. Highly impressionable If a mind is good enough to impress it. She is mine, either way. She is so wrapped up in me… Together Faith, you and I are going to watch the world burn._

He places a rough hand onto her face and moves her face around, making the light hit it in certain angles. She sighs into his palm and turns herself a different direction. Joker turns on his heel and walks out of the room, planning his adventures for what is to come in the next few days.

**Sorry kinda short. And as far as The Joker's thoughts, I believe that in his mind he is perfectly sane. However he has his moments of insanity, which I will get into more in later chapters. Reviews are more than welcomed here. Feel free to disagree with his thoughts and I will work harder on his thoughts in the coming chapters if you do disagree with anything.**


	13. Thirteen

**Your reviews mean the world to me, you have no idea. It is 3:08 am and this chapter might not be as good as the other ones. Let me know what you think, I am still attempting to break my writer's block. I figure sitting here at a blank screen won't help so I write and see what comes out of it. The chapter will get better, by the way. Or at least I am hoping. Enjoy!**

Lydia awoke unknowing of the time. The Joker is now where to be found in his room. She raises from the bed and walks to the bathroom and sits on the toilet. She looks at herself in the mirror and wonders what has become of herself. Here she sits in The Joker's lair and has mildly civilized conversations with the man Gotham fears the most. There are things Lydia doesn't understand and this current situation is the only thing she does not want to understand. Lydia hears life coming from some room near her. She quickly steps from the bathroom, the bedroom, and into the hallway. The Joker was fixing himself coffee and placed himself on the balcony. She walks down the hallway, looking at the holes in walls. The bodies from the night before had been cleaned but blood still stains the carpet. She opens the glass door, meets the gaze of her lover and sits down in one of the rickety chairs. She wishes she has her cigarettes. Sitting back she sees The Joker mess with something in his hands. A cigarette pack, the exact kind she smokes.

"Want one don't ya?" He asks, looking across the distance.

Lydia cuts her eyes at him and nods. She knows it won't be as easy as saying yes and him giving the pack to her. He begins to twirl the pack in his fingers.

"What must I do for you to give me the pack?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

Joker tossed her the pack. "You'll know when the time is right." He said glancing over at her, offering her the coffee in his hand. She takes it, wanting to continue her daily routine of a cigarette and coffee in the morning.

"I know you like your coffee and cigarette in the morning." He said, stretching his arms out and placing his hands behind his head. His green tinted hair wet from a recent shower, his face make-up applied perfectly, not melting off or smudged.

She took a sip of her coffee and a hit off of her cigarette. "You know nothing about me, Jack." She replied, glancing over to him.

His eyes looked upon her with ease. He seems calm. She looks back out and places the cup to her lips but quickly drops it. The Joker spun the chair around and they are now sitting across from each other, eyes connected. Lydia's nervous now but doesn't show it.

"I know more about you than… you do yourself." He said a stern sound in his voice but soon lightens up at the end.

"Tell me. What do you know?" She inquires, sitting back in her seat, taking a hit off of her cigarette and exhaling.

"I know things you'll figure out soon," He began, his fingers making strange patterns along her thighs, "You won't kill me for one." His eyes trailing up to hers.

_Correct._

"You believe distance will get me from your mind yet I'm your drug." His fingers dig into her thigh. He watches her face for any sign of pain. Nothing.

"You and I are one Faithy. My insanity completes your peaceful mind." His tongue flicking his lips.

"You feel shame over dare I say, liking my touch and my presence and yet you want me to touch you and you want me to be around." His voice growing deeper.

"I know your body Faith. Your body wants me. Your mind needs me and I'm going to let you have _me_. I'm going to take you in and retrain every thought that hits your mind." He finished, settling back into his seat. Lydia sits quietly, taking in everything he just spoke. There is no way he can retrain her mind into thinking anything. It's odd to believe that The Joker is capable of a decent conversation. She believes his mind isn't always able to function and make him sound like he is a completely sane person. She sits in almost disbelief.

Lydia places her fingers upon her lips and looks away. She flicks her cigarette away suddenly not in the mood for anything. She glances at him, his tongue flicks along his lips. She stood and walked inside, not bothering to say anything to him. She hears him follow suit. She walks into his bedroom and into the bathroom, running hot water. Very hot water.

"I need shampoo, conditioner, and clothes." She requested as she took her top off.

"Not my problem lover." He replies, leaning against the door frame.

"Please. I saved your ass last night the least you can do is get me something." She said checking the temperature of the water.

Lydia brings herself to face him, her facial expression reads agitated. The Joker doesn't care, he never cares. His arms are folded across his chest and shrugs, closing his eyes as he did. Lydia's eyes narrow in frustration. She sighs and goes back to undressing, slipping her shorts off and throwing them carelessly to the ground.

"You should have thought about all of that before you tried to skip town on me." He said to her, smugly.

"Gee, I had no idea I was going to be kidnapped by one of your thugs. If I had known I would have brought things." She said to him with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

They both heard the front door open and footsteps. The Joker leans back to see who it is. It was the driver from the previous night carrying two duffle bags loaded as much as it can be. The man drops the bags and walks out of the room. Joker grabs one of the bags and carries it in the bathroom, setting it on the counter. He motions for Lydia to take a look inside. Her eyes cut towards him as she let out a sigh. Unzipping the bag she saw her toothbrush, hair products, clothes.

"Don't you have something to say?" She hears his voice call out.

Rolling her eyes she gives her thanks and quickly takes the objects out she needs.

Lydia begins to unhook her bra but remembers he is still standing in the doorway. Her fingers are attached to the back of the bra as she looks at him, expecting him to get the message and leave. A smirk came upon his face and he shook his head. Her eyes narrow and she bites the inside of her cheek.

"May I be of assistance sweetie?" He asks pulling out a knife.

Lydia's eyes widen so quickly it looks as if it was a blind being yanked. Her head shakes vigorously. She quickly unhooks her bra, her back turned to him.

"I've seen every inch of your body, there is no need to act virginal." He mocks her.

Lydia's head turns slightly and stares daggers into his face. He motions for her to remove her panties. She does so, still seeing the knife in his hand. She almost places it on the floor until she hears Joker clear his throat. Lydia sees his gloved hand reaching out, indicating he wanted the panties in his hand. Oh what she wouldn't do right now to punch him in the face. She tosses her panties, reluctantly, and it misses his hand. He purposely moves his hand out of the line of fire. Lydia glares at him, a smile still on his face.

"Come hand them to me." He commands.

Lydia sighs in disgust and steps forward, trying to cover as much of herself as she can. She bends down, Joker watching her every moments. She feels the piece of fabric in her fingers as she brings herself back up. They are about a foot apart as he moves his hand out again, waiting for the underwear to be discarded into his hand. She hands her panties to him and quickly steps away. She watches as he winks to her and walks away, panties still in his hand. Locking the door she steps into the hot bath water and begins to relax for the first time in weeks.


	14. Fourteen

**Thanks for all of your support during my writer's block. Next post I will give a special thanks to the reviewers again. This is mainly a filler. I am trying to develop Lydia a little bit better. I probably will not update until much later tonight. I have some auction I have to go to as a model. Yay? Anyways, read and enjoy and lastly reviews are welcomed!**

There isn't much to do at the moment. Lydia grows bored of constantly having to smoke cigarettes and reading the old newspaper clippings to fill her time. She is a prisoner of The Joker and yet there aren't many restrictions. She paces the bedroom to think of some way to get out of this place but nothing really pops in her head. She glances down at the bed and decides to just relax, still think about how to get out of the lair of The Joker. She is on her side, her back to the door. She sinks her head into a pillow and breathes in deeply. She has been laying there for a good five minutes before the door opens. She never hears the footsteps coming closer to her. A hard grip on her arm yanks her from the bed as she comes face to face with The Joker. There is anger in his eyes and a blade against her lips. She doesn't bother to try and speak, the blade to close for comfort.

"You know… I don't like it when some takes advantage of me, Faith." He begins, pulling her face closer to his.

"And you, oh you have been doing it from the start. I'm some sick game to you aren't I?" Lydia's thoughts drove across her mind thinking it is the other way around.

She backs her head up a little, just enough to speak without the blade doing damage, "Let go of me or I swear-"

"What? Hmmm… that look in your eyes, your expression. Why so serious?" He asked.

After his question Lydia doesn't have time to do anything as she felt the blade cut through her cheek. One side is finished, her body buckles but it remains in the upright position due to his hold on her. She feels the blade on the inside of her mouth, blood pouring down. Another cut.

"Look! That's all I wanted from you… a smile!" He yells out delighted. He lets go of her body, allowing it to fall to the floor. Her mind is letting itself go, she feels closer and closer to death.

"Hey. Hey!" A voice calls out to her in the distance. She feels a slap on her cheek.

Lydia instantly shoots up and feels her cheeks. _No scars_. She had been dreaming all along. She hears a throat clear and snaps her head quickly to find the Joker standing there at the edge of the bed, her hands behind his back and head bowed slightly. Lydia has a new found fear inside of herself for the Joker. All this time he can snap and carve her face at any given time and yet she has been civil with him.

"Put this on." He tells her throwing some piece of black fabric at her.

Lydia catches it and looks from what is in her hands to him. A new fear resides in her that the Joker really is unstable and would snap at any moment. In her mind, she has no choice. Lydia stands up, averting her eyes from his and begins to take her shirt and pants off, revealing her bra and panties once more to this fiend.

"You might want to take this off." He said coming closer to Lydia, his fingers touching her back. He unhooks the bra and turns Lydia around to take it off for her. He glances down at her bra, nipples erect from the coldness of his touch. She sees a smirk play across her lips as she quickly puts on a dress. It is very short. It is about five inches away from her womanhood, she quickly tries to pull it down, trying to make it a little longer.

The dress is halter style. It is black with red diamonds, four to be exact on the front. A heart is in the position of where everything about her is. On the back are two spades. No clubs. That suit is the Joker's most disliked suit. He brings something else to her, a pair of black stilettos in which she puts on, making her almost his height. She motions for her to sit on the bed and brings his face paint to her. The black is in his hand as he begins to surround her eyes, neatly with the same black make-up his has on himself. He grabs the red color and traces her lips with it before filling it in, making a perfect lipstick. He takes out something and places it on her head. It is a mask of some sort. It reminds Lydia of something someone would wear to a masquerade. It covers half of her face from forehead to nose. It too is black. Joker sits back and admires his work.

Lydia's glance from him to the mirror. She gets up and walks to it, seeing her own reflection. She looks as if she were his trusty sidekick, like that Harley Quinn woman. Yet her outfit is a bit more revealing. She moves the top in the front, the deep V-Neck, to allow herself more cleavage. He chuckles and hands her a hoister to place around her arms. The guns were loaded on each of her sides making it easy to cross her arms in order to pull the guns out. He places two black bands that hold clips around her thighs. He allowed her one knife in which she places in the front of her panties. She really has no where else to place it. He hands creep up her back and rest on her shoulders.

"We have a job to do. You are coming along. Robbin' a bank sweet Faith." He states placing his mouth directly above her neck, his eyes staring at her through the reflection of the mirror. Lydia gulps and shakes her head. She can't do that. She has never stolen anything in her life, even as a child.

"No. No I am not going." She states.

She gets twisted around to come face to face with the Joker. His gloved hand is around her throat. He presses her body against the dresser making it harder for her to escape his grasp.

"But I thought you wanted to please me." He said simply, a droopy look in his eyes.

"At least that is what your eyes and your body told me that night."

He asks her if she wants to come along and he forces her head to nod. His laughter feels the room as he lets go.

"Come on! Let's go!" He sounded like a child who found out he is going to Disneyland.

Lydia didn't budge. He turns towards her, irritation in his eyes, and grabs her arm. He begins to drag her from where she stands. There is no need for masks this time. Everyone knows who the Joker is, just not where he will strike. It's about four thirty, they will make it there right as the bank is getting ready to close.


	15. Fifteen

**Thank you for the reviews first and foremost. I however, have some questions I feel I need to address.**

**Superdani, your question of why is so violent with her. I feel in certain parts, yes he does. Lydia's character is head strong and stubborn in certain situations. Joker, to me, is demanding and expects things to be done when he says, thus why his thugs do not question him. He is, however, charming when he can be. I try to work that in more than his violent side but due to his mental stability he has a short fuse.**

**Also, your other question is if he actually likes her. He likes her as much as he can. Does he love her? No. Lydia has a place in his heart seemingly. They, even if they aren't aware of it, need each other in a sense. Joker to me almost isn't capable of loving another with his whole heart. He does see her as his and will become murderous if another were to lay a hand on her or even talk with her (though not as much). I will go in better detail of their relationship as the chapters go on and when I find a place to put it. **

**Also, just so we all are clear, in Chapter 14 when he carved her face, that was a dream Lydia was having. **

**Questions are always welcomed and I will try my best to answer them accurately. Now! On with the story!**

They load up in the van, getting ready to get some quick cash. Lydia and Joker are sitting in the very back of the van, thugs in the other seats. Nothing is said between the two. Lydia has her head back and eyes shut trying to get into her mind what she will be doing in less than ten minutes. She has to come up with a persona. She has to get into her mind that if she doesn't do this with him, he could snap on her. What she wouldn't give for some liquid courage at the moment.

_Why am I still here with him? I could think of some means to escape but I just haven't. I don't understand why he is sweet and charming most of the time to me. Maybe he really needs me to stay. I'm not sure why if that is the case. Do I need him? Do I really need him? My life before him was fine. I would play the piano or whatever else at some event then go home. I'd go home to my apartment to my dog Valo and watch television. I've noticed myself not being as uptight around him as I usually am in life. Why, I am not sure. Why is he this calming force? He can't be. The Joker can be anything but a calming force. Do I love him? No, no, no. I do not, will not and cannot love him. I am capable of the emotion yet this clown is barely capable of anything other than horrible death. Lydia, that's not true. He is capable of hurting me with just words. Asshole._

Joker sits in silence, not knowing what to say or talk about with Lydia. He knows she won't fuck up. Her life is depending on it, he knows as well as she knows it. The Joker puts a clip in his gun and looks over at Lydia. Her head is tilted back, her eyes shut. What is it she is thinking about? Its obvious she is in deep thought… or trying to keep herself from crying. He looks ahead, biting the inside of his cheek.

_I cannot get this girl out of my thoughts. She is a parasite. Claws her way in and sucks the life from you. Why can't I bring myself to kill her or let her go? … … … Because she is mine. The emotion she shows me is intoxicating. Her eyes get that little sparkle of fear, knowing I have that power over someone who I've seen be so strong. I've broken her in. What is it that draws me to her? I know what draws her to me but what makes me gravitate towards her? Damn it, maybe I should just kill her and get her from my mind._

The van stops. Lydia's eyes jerk open as she looks around. Her eyes come face to face with the Joker. A smile on her face as he hands her a shotgun.

"You have the honor of going in first." He said to her, sounding as if this is really an honor.

Lydia makes her way from the van and up the stairs. The doors are being opened by one of the thugs in Joker's group. She enters with them following. She cocks the shotgun and shoots it in the air, sending the inhabitants to the ground.

"Hello boys." She says rather confidently and seductively.

The Joker already had the alarm system deactivated ten minutes before they arrived. She slows her walk, unsure of what to do next. The Joker had caught up with her, glancing at the security gaurds on the floor, trying to be discreet in their actions of getting their guns. She throws the shotgun to the Joker, catching it with ease. Her next action is something she finds she will regret the most. Not only will she take the lives of innocent people today, her life will be over. She will have the haunting memory of taking another life. She crosses her arms, grabbing a hold of the guns and begins to shoot the guards, catching them off guard. They were too busy focusing on the real threatening person, Joker. She watches as their bodies lay limp, no emotion showing on theirs or her face. Her eyes shift over to the Joker who was busy hustling his boys to be a bit quicker. She sees him shoot one of them, causing the other thugs to speed up to how The Joker wants it done. Joker motions for her to follow as they collected the cash they wanted and head out different door, into the van that is unseen to anyone.

She quickly gets inside and shuts her eyes, seeing the bodies of the guards flash into her mind. She swallows hard to get rid of the vomit she feels accumulating in her throat. She hears the thugs talk happily and yelling out the sounds of victory. She feels his body next to hers. The Joker looks over at her, happy. Her face is buried in her hands. She feels his gloved hands touch both sides of her shoulders and brings her body to lean against his.

"It gets easier Faith." He whispered into her ear.

**Flashback- The Joker**

_His mother flies on the floor in front of him. He is sixteen years old and spent all his life watching his mother, and himself, get abused by his shit for brains father. He has a substance abuse problem that began before he was even born. His mother worked two jobs and barely met deadlines for anything, Jack loved his mother entirely but hated her for letting his father treat them the way he did. His cheeks were normal, no scars. He sees the knife in his father's hand and runs from the room. Tonight will be the last night he and his mother has to endure the abuse from his alcoholic father. He runs to his parents room and grabs his father's gun. Quickly coming back down he sees his father carve his mother's face. She had passed out from shock. Jack raised the gun up to his father, his hands shaking. His father began to laugh and quickly hit the gun away from his son's hands. His father asked him the question Jack now uses before he carves his victims. There is a struggle that ends with Jack having the 'smile' his mother now has. His however, doesn't go from ear to ear. His father lets him fall, his hand coming near the gun. His father sees this and tries to get back to his son but is stopped after a blast is heard. The knife drops, spattering blood onto the floor. His hand reaches up to the gun wound, his heart. His knees buckle and falls, dead in front of Jack. His mother is dead by the time the struggle happens. _

**End Flashback.**

**Well, that is the end to this chapter. I have felt that the scars are really from his father, seeings how he mentions it twice in the movie but then again I may be wrong. Reviews are wonderful. ALSO! I am thinking of writing another fanfic with Joker and an OC. What do you all think? Yes or No.**


	16. Sixteen

**Big thank you to the following reviewers! Annoni.Miss, n0t the sun, Nelle07, IPaperMonstersI, your master, The Mayor's Daughter, BreakfastOnPluto, weirdreamer, Mishka Germash, Superdani, alys98, angi1612, Hoveround, Jinsuke-Ollie, FutureCSICrystal, J. Shadows, .Beckoning.Disaster., Debronze, me deliquesce, Ice Nymph, MidnightDreams261, WickedPrayer616, Elvendork-It's Unisex, Yuki Hikari, Riah Riddle, heyepic, xxroxy-dogxx. **

**That's a lot lol.**

**So just to let you know, if I begin another fanfic, I will NOT disregard this one. I love it too much, hahaha.**

**Read and enjoy!**

Lydia runs ahead of everyone else, quickly hiding inside of his room. The Joker's room. She throws the mask off of her face and buries her eyes into her fists, sobbing controllably. She took a life today. Three to be exact. She knew if she didn't she would lose her life. The images of the cops in their uniform plagues her thoughts. She heard the door shut, he is now in the room. Lydia isn't aware she is about to fall. He is to watch her fall. Unable to help.

He walks over in front of her. Lydia looks up at him, the black around her eyes melting down onto her cheeks. He places his arms around her and she begins to try and fight him off. He hears her muffled sobs go into his chest. Her knees began to give way. He held her up. The only reason he is showing compassion due to his first kill, his father. Her hands are clenching at his jacket to steady herself. The Joker can't help but smile. Knowing he is all she has now.

Her crying stops but the memory is on repeat in her mind. Her breathing is hard and spaced out. If anything this is when Lydia needs alcohol. He guides her over to the bed and forces her to lay. She curls herself up in a tight ball, replaying her fingers slamming against the trigger causing death to exit the barrel. Joker walks out of the room and returns with the same type of alcohol from weeks ago. Lydia's eyes catch sight of the bottle and she quickly snatches it from his hands and cuddles with it. 

Her eyes are plastered open, afraid to close them. The memories come to her greatest then. Joker has no remorse for what happened and Lydia still has humanity in her. 

"Don't fuck the bottle killer." He states with sarcasm in his voice.

His voice is so far away from her. The bed seems so far away. She glances to him and back to the spot on the wall she has been staring at for the past five minutes. She begins to rock herself, for comfort. Joker grabs her lightly and sits her up on the bed. She truly is going to go crazy at some point. He pries the bottle from her hands and opens the lid. He places it underneath her nose to bring her out of the trance she managed to put herself in. She blinks a few times and looks at the man in front of him.

"Monster." She whispers only to get a smile back from the insane clown. 

She snatches the bottle from his hands and begins to drink it. She is vulnerable in this state now. He can take full advantage if he wants but decides to wait it out. She removes the bottle from her lips, without making a face.

"How does it get easier?" She asks, her eyes looking to the floor.

"People die everyday. We just speed up the process." He replied taking the bottle and drinking a little of it himself. 

"It was a pointless death…" She muttered.

"Oh Faith, you have much to learn. Also, pointless death? I'm a wanted man and they would have shot me dead as soon as they got their guns out. Do you want that," he asked grabbing her jaw shaking her head, "I didn't think so. Without me Faith, you'll fall into a bottomless pit. You need me in your life, even if you don't think so." He took another chug from the bottle and smiled at her, revealing his yellow teeth.

She took the bottle back from his purple gloved hands.

"You need me more than I need you." She tells him before taking a sip from the bottle. She sees his questioning look.

"You've sought me out. Face it, you can't live without me. I'm all your mind thinks about. Why, Mr. Joker-sir, I do believe you are beginning to love me." She says with humor in her voice, obviously already feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"If it's not love then I don't want to know what it is. You must have some strange obsession with me. Though I have some strange obsession with you…" She says looking at nothing in particular while moving her hands. He takes the bottle away from her, rolling his eyes and stepping away from her.

"You are an odd character. You seemingly have no motive behind what you do. The mystery that surrounds you is what draws me in the most." She states, standing and walking directly in front of him. He lowers his eyes down to meet hers.

"Faith, I hate to crush your heart but I do not love you, nor will I ever." He begins, speaking sanely due to the alcohol. Odd, huh?

"You and I are creatures that try to find someone more disgusting than themselves. I've never gotten the responses from others as I do you." He said, smirking as Lydia took the bottle back.

"I'm not disgusting. I do things for my benefit." She turns her back to him, taking a nice chug from the bottle.

"You do things for yourself. The way you killed those cops…" His voice sounding as if he were laughing. He walks up behind her, placing his hands along her hips. "Of course one of my men or myself could have killed them yet you took the liberty upon yourself." He began laughing.

Lydia's eyes widen. He is right. "But I saw your look you gave me…" She whispers.

His laughter is sounding throughout the room. He walks in front of her, taking the bottle. 

"That look was for you to be on guard pussycat." He took a swig from the near empty bottle. He began laughing again.

The look on Lydia's face is blank. A tear rolled down her cheek as her eyes looked up to his. The dark eyes. She felt his arm snake around her waist and pulled her in close, his lips against her ear.

"See, we are meant for each other." He began laughing as she pushed him away from her.

Her push more so made her back away and Joker just stand his ground. She hates him. She hates him for what he has begun turning her into. She began shaking her head and backing away, only to have him advance closer. He downs the last bit from the bottle and turns to throw it on his bed. She reaches under her small dress and grabs the blade he gave her.

As he began to turn around, she pounced on him. The knife against his throat and yet he kept smiling.

"You're wrong. We are nothing alike. I'm not meant for you. I'm not a monster." Her voice calm and full of disgust.

The smile disappeared from his red lips. His hand flew up to her wrist and easily brought her hand down, squeezing it. The knife drops from her fingers but he continues to squeeze. Lydia felt like her wrist was breaking. He had gotten her down to her knees. She looked up at him, her face making it obvious she is trying to hide the pain. He lowered himself to his own knees. He brought her body on top of his, her body sitting in his lap. His hand remains wrapped around her wrist.

"See this is what I hate," His voice low and dangerous, "I'm not monster Faith. I play the hand I get dealt. You can't stand the thought that you are a murderer so you put your blame on me. I hate that." His voice singling out the last three words. Lydia tries to free her wrist but stops when she feels the hard tug upon her hair. She lets out a small scream. 

"You are just as weak now as you were weeks ago. Maybe I was wrong about you. Maybe I should just kill you know." A lie. 

Lydia's eyes widen but return to their normal size. She turns her head and looks at the floor. She doesn't want to die. She shakes her head, tears in her eyes. 

"No. No I'm not w-weak." She could hear his 'yes' being hissed out into her ear. "No. No, I'm not. I'll show you." She looks at him, nodding her head. He could tell she is drunk, getting so worked up about a little death threat. 

"So you'll be a good girl?" He asked mocking her, sticking his lips out and raising his eyebrows. She began to nod her head vigorously. A smile came upon his lips.

"Now, give me a kiss." He commanded her, squeezing her wrist as hard as he can, without breaking the bone. She quickly gave him a kiss and pulled her face away. 

"No, no. That wasn't good enough Faithy. I said give me a kiss, not a damn peck on the lips." He said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Lydia glares at him and brings her lips to his again. Her face is pushed hard against his as he raises a hand and pushes her face closer to his.


	17. Seventeen

**Sorry about the story being underlined. I have no idea why it does that sometimes. Enjoy the story.**

Lydia brought her lips away from Joker's. He slid her off of his body and allowed her to sit on the floor as he disappeared from the room. Lydia sits there staring at the floor, her head leaning over to the side due to effects of the alcohol. She sits there for what seems like hours. Her mind traveling back and forth from good and evil.

In a sense, Joker is right. People do die eventually. However, it is not anyone's decision when it is their time. There is an adrenaline rush that follows the act of killing. Once it is over, a person is drained and the facts of humanity comes crushing back down. Lydia brushes a hand over her cheek, seeing the black that came down as she sobbed into Joker's chest. Her brows furrow as she pushes herself from the floor only to stumble into the bathroom.

Lights click on and Lydia finds herself staring at the person from the bank robbery. The girl who wore the mask, her lips painted like a harlot. She rubs her lips, red smearing on the back of her hand.

_I'm losing grip, what's happening?_

She is unsure if Joker is absolutely correct. The questions of if they really do need each other attack her thoughts. They both were functioning perfectly fine before they met. Unless a person were to take away the months and years the two began to keep tabs on each other. She had been keeping tabs on The Joker ever since he first appeared after the whole Scarecrow incident. There is no telling how long he had been keep tabs on her.

She looks at her reflection again in the mirror. Her lips were smudged, her eyes were smudged even more. She looks like a true monster now. Her eyes darken. She is finally giving into the words The Joker spoke. Walking out of the bathroom she roughs up her hair and grabs one of the guns from the robbery. She is walking like she has a mission.

_If it gets easier, why not begin now?_

Opening the door there is no sign of The Joker but a few of his henchmen. She hears their whispers, she sees their looks. Many rose from their chairs and began to advance towards the distraught looking girl. A smirk forms on her lips as she raises the once hidden fire arm and aims it at the closest man. They all laugh at her and still walk forward. Her finger squeezes the trigger and begins to unload bullets into every body she can see. She hadn't reloaded the clip from before.

_Click, click._

There are only three men standing, angered.

"Looks like you're all out love." One of the men call to her, stepping closer.

She hit's the button, sending an empty clip flying to the floor. She quickly loads the next one and pulls the trigger at the right time. One, two, three. All three drop to her feet. The door opens. Lydia sends bullets flying at the door, missing whoever was to come in. She takes her finger off the trigger to allow the new arrival entry. She sees a gloved hand and realizes it is Joker. He slams the door open and looks at all of the dead bodies and then at Lydia, standing, gun in hand. Lydia stares at him, her eyes glazed over from the alcohol.

"Great. Now I have no men." He mutters, sounding amused.

**Sorry so short! I had to get a chapter in before I made lunch for my family. By the way!! The story I mentioned earlier is up and name "Sleepwalking Past Hope". Got the title from a HIM song. Go check it out my wonderful readers!**


	18. Eighteen

**I didn't know if it was a good idea to end with Joker saying what he did but now from the reviews I am beyond happy I did! I'm happy to see the response to this story as well as Sleepwalking Past Hope. Trust me, you all will still get your chapters to both stories and quickly I hope. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and placing me on your alerts and your favorites! Now, on with the story.**

Joker glances up at his beautiful, delicate possession. She looks insane with the way her hair is in tangles as well as how her make-up is smeared and dripping. The gun, still in her hand, makes her look like an action figure, the gun being the weapon of choice for the doll. Lydia's head is tilted to the side, giving her a more unstable look. Joker moves to the couch and turns the television on, the news covering the bank robbery from earlier.

"_Earlier today at an undisclosed bank, a robbery took place. The robbers being Joker and his thugs with a new female addition." _A picture appeared in the left hand corner of Lydia in her costume. _"So far all we know is that she is helping The Joker steal from the banks and that she is a cop killer. She gun down three security guards. We can only hope that she isn't a new Harley Quinn, if you remember she was murdered by The Joker. At the station and by others, we have given her the name Damsel. If you see the way she is carrying herself it is with confidence just as a noblewoman. Although we doubt such a woman would be in the presence of The Joker."_

Lydia raises an eyebrow at the name. Damsel. _Damzel_. The name will do. Lydia walks to the bathroom in their room and sets the gun down. She takes the stilettos off, tossing them to the floor and unhooks the back of her dress, sliding it to the floor. She turns the water on and slides her panties off. Stepping in she lets the water dance along her skin, washing away her other face of Damzel.

Joker sits in the living room looking, again, at the dead bodies of his former thugs. He has no problem going out and finding more up and comers to add to his arson. What is he to do about the bodies laying dead in his living room. He certainly isn't going to clean it up, he wasn't the one who made the mess. Stepping over bodies, landing on fingers and whatever else is laying in his way. He hears the shower running and sees it as the perfect opportunity to get Lydia to perform some naked housework.

"Get out of the shower and come clean your mess." He said calmly, drawing the curtain back.

Lydia looks over to him and goes back to rinsing the shampoo from her hair. Joker's patience is thin as is but snaps when she ignored him. He grabs her arm and drags her from the comforting shower. Lydia yanks her arm away from him but he grabs her again and begins to pull her out of the bathroom all together. Once again Lydia yanks her arm away, grunting as she did so. Their minds somehow connect as they both reach for a gun. Lydia grabs the one from the counter and Joker grabs one from his pocket. The barrels are aiming for each other's faces.

"Get someone else to take care of it. You don't clean your messes, don't expect me to clean mine." She said through gritted teeth.

A conflict is going on inside of Joker's mind. He wants to pull the trigger so badly to end the nuisance that is now Lydia Faith Valmont. She is beginning to stand up for herself more for an odd reason. It is as if after weeks of Joker's horrible words has made her spirit stronger. Perhaps it is the feeling of taking another's life so freely. Whatever it is it works for Lydia. Her new found backbone is what causes Joker to lower his weapon. He smirks a true smirk and licks his crimson lips.

"You are something else Faith." He began stepping forward the barrel that is still aimed at his face. The barrel is now placed on his nose as he stops in front of it. "Go ahead Faith, _shoot_. End your misery but putting me out of mine." He begins to laugh, seeing Lydia's lip turn inward, biting them.

She lowers the gun allowing Joker to step forward and place his arms around her waist, beginning a dance with the naked female before him. He seems to be dancing to his own song and begins to hum it rather badly. Her arms are still at her sides, her feet allowing to follow along with the man who owns the angel face. He smiles at her, "Don't you just love this song?" He said his head moving along with the 'song'. They are now in the bedroom in which he lets go of her and walks out the door. Lydia stands there, her eyes showing a confused look. She should be shocked but after spending this much time with the Clown Prince of Gotham nothing shocks her anymore.

She returns to the shower, finishing up what she started. Time passes as she stays in the shower longer than she ever needs to. She dresses herself in a black form-fitting nighty. Normally she wouldn't wear anything revealing in the current living situation but something has come over her.

She has always heard about the effects of taking a life. It gives the murderer the feeling of 'God'. Knowing that a person can take a life so easily is empowering. Lydia is now on top of the world. She feels more empowered than Bruce Wayne could have when he took over at Wayne Enterprises. She walks out of the room and finds that they bodies have been removed from the living room. She smiles, knowing that Joker took care of it. Two hours have passed since he has been home. It doesn't bother her, he is always gone when something needs to be taken care of.

Lydia makes herself some coffee and settles down into the couch, turning the television on. She flips through channels until breaking news hit's the screen. The video being shown is one that seems as if it is taken from a helicopter. It shows the S.W.A.T. team of Gotham loading someone into the company van. She hears laughter. She takes a harder look at the screen to discover that it is The Joker being loaded into the van. She slams her coffee cup down as she watches, anger building up on her face. The screen cuts to Commissioner Gordon.

"_Yes, we are thrilled with the capture of The Joker. I have to thank Batman that led to his capture. Our mission next is to capture his thugs and his female partner, Damzel. We are unsure as to when it will happen but we've got The Joker in custody so we hope to have all the others follow suit. We are going to be transporting Joker to Arkham Asylum where he will be held in the top security cell…"_

Lydia throws her cup at the television, shattering the screen. She sits there, staring at the table, wondering what to do next. She picks her pack of cigarettes up and lights one up. She exhales slowly, beginning to devise a plan of action. She will round up the best criminals in Gotham to help assist with breaking her other half out of Arkham. She knows, from his history, that he has broken out of Arkham many times before but this time she feels it might be a bit more difficult for him to escape.

She takes another hit on the cigarette and blows the smoke from her nose. The door opens. Many of them are thugs she has seen around The Joker.

"So it's true huh? He really locked up?" One asked Lydia. She nods her head, standing from her sitting position.

"So boys, who is up for a little breaking and entering?" She asks sucking the filter. The boys began to smile and nod their heads.

"Good, tomorrow at ten in the morning we're all paying the Arkham Asylum a little visit." Exhaling the smoke.

She walks to their bedroom and grabs her guns, loading the gun with new clips. She puts the cigarette out as she walks into the bathroom. She grabs the outfit Joker gave to her and places it on the dresser. She locks the door, getting ready to set her plan in motion- tomorrow.


	19. Nineteen

**Woo, just got off of work and I am here to write chapter 19 for Faces of Evil. Thanks for your reviews, alerts and favorites! Now, let's see how this chapter is to work out.**

The roll of thunder wakes Lydia from her troubled sleep. She rolls over, feeling the silk sheets against her exposed skin. She stares at the spot Joker would lay. She misses the warmth of his body next to hers, even if he crawls into the bed at four in the morning. Normally they face away from each other but knowing that the other one is laying next to them allows for sleep to come easier.

Lydia sits up, clearing the images of her victims in her mind's eye. Today is the day in which she will visit Arkham personally with a message of death and destruction. She flips a light on and pulls a huge box from under the bed. She places it on the bed and walks over to the closet, pulling another box from a shelf and setting it on the bed. She goes to the bathroom and takes care of whatever morning ritual she performs and walks from the bedroom and into the kitchen, loading the coffee maker full of coffee grounds, a filter, and water.

Lightening flashes in the dark sky as she walks over to the balcony door and opens it. She shuts her eyes, her hearing improves. She has always had the ability to focus her mind on something to zero in on it, a skill that will prove useful in the upcoming events. She opens her eyes and glares out into the dark morning sky.

Thoughts run through her head of returning to her apartment and not worrying about what happens to The Joker. She knows, deep down, they are stuck with one another no matter where either one goes. Lydia turns and walks back inside, making herself a cup of coffee with sugar and cream. She stirs it quickly as she makes her way back to their bedroom. She remembers the days in which she would cower in fear over what The Joker would do to her if she didn't comply with his demands. Lucky for her, Joker isn't a very sexual creature. Joker, to her, is more focused on creating chaos for the inhabitants of Gotham as well as tormenting the Batman.

She places her cup on the nightstand next to the bed and opens the box which came from under the bed. During one of the nights she spent in his room, sleepless, she investigated everything about the room. She came across the two boxes, now sitting in front of her. They contain many guns, knives, grenades, and other large weapons that can cause severe destruction.

She takes the guns out and loads clips into them. Next is the knives in which she sharpens to point that a mere poke can draw blood. She places the grenades on the bed, next to a bag to load them up in. She doesn't worry about assembling the larger weapons, there is simply no need. The clock reads 6:50 am. In three hours time she plans on breaking her lover out and returning to this bedroom.

Lydia walks into the bathroom and begins to shower, taking as much time as she wants. The thugs have began to appear in the living room, gearing their minds up for the tasks that lies ahead. Lydia gets out and dries her hair quickly. She walks into the bedroom, completely naked, and takes the make-up case. She applies the black around her eyes, the red to her lips and her half-faced mask. She, next, pulls the skin tight, short black dress on, making sure to adjust it in the right areas. She puts her shoes on and takes a look in the mirror. _Catwoman has nothing on me._

She places the two guns given to her by The Joker in the hoisters around her arms, clips in the bands around her legs and a sheathed knife in her panties. She grabs a black trench coat and pulls it over her arms, loading the pockets with guns and knives. The grenades are loaded into the bag to be given to the thugs waiting in the living room. She opens the door and steps forward, towards the group of young teenage men and adults. She gives the bag to a man who offers his hand.

"Man, I don't know about her. She just a female, no way is she gonna kill someone." One of the younger males say.

Lydia rolls her eyes and quickly takes a gun from her pocket, aiming it at the boy's throat. The boy grabs a gun on his person and aims it back at her.

"You a murderer? Cause I am," Lydia began talking, her voice stern, "When it comes down to either saving your ass or one of them," speaking about the other thugs, "You haven't shown me a damn thing to make me want to take your side." A click sound is heard from Lydia's gun, signifying it's ready to take a life.

The boy begins to shrink back as her gun remains at his throat. One of the thugs opens the door and they all begin to walk out. Lydia's eyes glare at the boy, stepping ahead of him and walking from the door.

"You know, better yet…" She says, turning around to the boy. "Why not take care of a problem now rather than later." At the end of her sentence she pulls the trigger, sending a bullet flying into the boy's throat. His body falls to the ground, dead.

Lydia walks past the men who stood, in shock. They quickly follow, not wanting to end up like the boy who now lays lifeless on the doorstep. There have been female criminals who have no care in taking lives and there have been some who take no life at all, Lydia is beginning to fall into the category of a ruthless female killer. She places her gun in her trench pocket as she loads herself into the van, choosing the very back seat to herself.

_Wonder if the Bat is going to be waiting for us? No, by the time we get there it will be around ten and even the Bat has to have a job. _

Some criminals are happy The Joker is locked up in a high security cell. Even for them, Joker is _too_ insane. He has no problem taking evil doer's lives. Even when they get close to offing Batman, Joker steps in to prevent it. It's like he has said in the past, "I am nothing without you". Just like Lydia, Batman is one of Joker's obsessions. If anyone is to do Batman in, it will be The Joker.

--

Joker sits in the fifth floor, same room as when Lydia and Joker had their first encounter. However, this time Joker sits in a straight jacket. He is rather uncomfortable as his arms are crossed and enclosed in the itchy fibers. He is still dressed in his trademark purple pants, his shoes have been removed, leaving his oddly colored socks. He sits on his ass, his back against the wall, his bare eyes staring down at his toes. He moves them back and forth, sideways, making odd noises each time he moves them.

He is distracted from his current movements when the door buzzes and then opens. Standing at the door is Mrs. Wyndam and Commissioner Gordon.

"My, my, Mrs. Wyndam you are looking better than ever I must say!" Joker says as she comes over and helps him stand.

"Commissioner Gordon wants to ask you some questions." She replies.

They move chairs into the room, it being to risky to move the prisoner from his current room to another. The nurse ushers the Joker to the chair, glancing at Gordon, then departing from the room. Gordon removes his jacket, setting it on the chair.

"Where's your Bat friend?" Joker asks, licking his lips and moving his arms in the jacket.

"He has other things to attend to." Gordon answers removing things from a briefcase.

"Ah, I'm not important enough to visit…" Joker says with a smirk.

Gordon ignore him and throws pictures down of _Damzel_. "Where is she? Who is she?"

Joker glances down at the pictures and sits back into the steel chair. He tilts his head to the side and licks his lips again. No answer.

"Answer me, damn it!" He yells, slamming his fists onto the table.

"Come on, you'll have to do better than that if you want answers out of me." Joker teases, daring Gordon to do something he may regret later. "See, the way I see it, you don't have your big bat friend here so you try to be intimidating. You want answers and I want world peace." He said.

Gordon cuts his eyes at Joker. "Where is she?"

Joker is about to reply until alarms begin to go off. "I believe she is here. Don't worry, you'll love her. She still has _some_ humanity in her. Maybe if you plead for your life she won't take it." He says, laughing hard.

--

The vans pulled up to Arkham, rain pouring down violently. The thugs unloaded themselves, faces disguised with clown masks. One of the thugs offers a hand to help the young woman in the back out in which she takes. She gets out and immediately sets off towards the door of the asylum. No one is watching the front, everyone is gathered around certain areas discussing their newest addition to the Arkham family, again. The door open widely as the thugs push them open, allowing Damzel entrance. She walks to the guard room, seeing one guard asleep on the job. She shoots him in the back of the head. The thugs turn the corner, alerting many employees of their presence. The alarm sounds.

Damzel is in the middle of the group as the thugs begin to unload their bullets into the bodies, watching them all drop down in front of their feet, making it easy to get by and to the stairwell. Damzel presses the elevator button to throw the police that are no doubt on the fifth floor off. They begin up the stairs, spraying bullets into cowering employees. They reach the fifth floor and Damzel orders them to stop. She hears the bell of the elevator and the spray of bullets unload into the empty little room. They stand confused until they hear the door burst open. Many cops are hit with bullets, all wearing bullet proof vests. Thugs fall to the ground in front of Damzel as she waits, ordering others to take aim at their heads, legs, arms or necks. Shouts from police officers are mixed with the scream of the thugs as they fall, carelessly, to the ground. Damzel walks from the corridor and beings to shoot the remaining policemen.

She feels a sharp pain as a bullet enters her arm. For an odd reason both cease fire. She looks down at her pulsating wound that is beginning to pour crimson liquid out. She looks back to the officer and fire one shot, directly into the head. All the policemen and Mrs. Wyndam lay dead in front of the door containing Gordon and Joker.

--

Joker is laughing hysterically as Gordon calls for back up that will not make it to the asylum in time. The gun fire stops for moments until one shot is heard. Gordon has his gun out, pointed to the door. The buzzing noise sounds and the door creaks open. Joker makes himself fall to the ground, tipping the table over. Gordon pays no mind as he begins to shoot the bodies entering the room. They are all thugs. His gun clicks. The sound of heels is heard. Gordon reaches into his pockets to try and take his other clip out before the steel table knocks him to his feet.

In walks Damzel. Gordon takes a look from his clip which has fallen a few feet away from him and the dangerous woman. The rain has caused her dark, dark hair to become wet and rather wavy. He looks at her arm, seeing she has been injured. He sees the two death weapons in her hands. She advances closer to him.

"Damzel, meet Gordon. He has been _dying_ to meet you." Joker says, still in his laughing fits.

Her dark blue eyes glance down at his. The commissioner hears the click of her gun, getting ready to kill him.

"Please, I have a family and they need me. I have a wife, daughter and son." He begins to plead.

"You don't seem like the type to beg for their life Commissioner." She says, tilting her head back, her painted lips parted. "Would you rather I kill them instead of you?" She asks, taking another step towards him.

"No! Please, don't. Please, let me hear their voices one more time before you kill me." He says taking the phone out.

Damzel glances from Gordon to Joker. "Dial." She commands.

He is speaking with his wife now. He has begun to cry as he tells her that he loves him and always will. His son gets on the phone, he breaks down even more. He begins to tell his son how proud of him he is until a gun shot is heard and the phone drops. Damzel has shot Commissioner Gordon. She steps on the phone and over to Joker.

"I almost thought you weren't coming." He says, amused at the morning's happenings.

"Hmph." She replies, undoing the buckles of the straight jacket. "Let's get out of here. It's only a matter of time till more of his officers show up." She stated, standing and walking towards the door.

Joker grabs his things and they being their descend from the fifth floor, using the elevator. He puts his shoes on, Damzel stands impatiently against the wall.

"I've always hated this music. Who the hell makes elevator music for fun?" He asks, placing his jacket around his shoulders.

Damzel hands the knives and some guns over to the bare-faced clown. "Why thank you my dear!" He said, wrapping her into an awkward hug.

The elevator doors open, revealing more dead bodies. They walk out of the asylum, hearing sirens close in the distance. They both quickly load into the van as the Joker turns the keys in the ignition and slams on the gas.

**Sorry it's posted so late. There was a thunderstorm about an hour ago as I was writing this now my internet is all screwy. Also, I felt I should give you all a long chapter to hold you over for about an hour or two so I can finish chapter three of **_**Sleepwalking Past Hope**_**. Hope you enjoy, reviews are welcomed.**


	20. Twenty

**Okay, so my internet has gone completely screwy. One again I am going to mention we had a thunderstorm last night and it is still messed the eff up. It's driving me crazy that I don't have internet to read my stories in my favorites as well as not being able to post any new stories. I guess I have time now to continue writing then posting them when it's up and running.**

**Anyways, as of now I remember 97 reviews so I am going to thank all those that have reviewed! When it begins to work again and if I have more reviews I just want to thank all the new reviews, favorites and alerts!**

community./jokervnmaddict/21645.html Check it out. Now. Before you read this chapter. Do it.

Lydia takes the Damzel mask off and places it on her lap, when they are closer to his apartment. Lydia has been trying to take the bullet out of her arm the whole car ride home until Joker slaps her hand away. She glares at him and places her blood covered hand into her lap. The rain is still pouring as they exit the van.

"This yours?" He asks, pointing to the dead body from earlier in the morning.

"Umm hmm." She replies, opening the door and stepping over the body.

Joker follows suit, still looking down at the boy until he shuts the door. He walks to the kitchen, grabbing some metal object and following Lydia into the bedroom, where most of their time is spent. He shoves Lydia on the bed and grabs her arm. She stares at him as he examines her arm. He walks out and quickly returns with a bottle of alcohol and a rag.

"It's not even five o' clock yet." She tells him.

He glances up at her and back down at her arm, snatching it up. She sighs as he places the rag on the alcohol. He indicates for her to move closer to him and the light. She scoots over and holds her arm out in the same manner Joker has been holding onto her arm. Lydia looks over at the doorway while Joker brought his face down even closer to see just how far the bullet traveled.

Lydia lets out a small yelp as he places the alcohol rag on her bullet wound.

"Baby." He mocks her.

Lydia puts on a scowl as he picks up the metal utensil, glancing up to Lydia who is watching intently as he places the object at her wound.

"Feel the need to scream as loud as you want." He tells her with a smile on his face.

She feels pain, sharp pain. Her face squinching inward as she looks away, feeling the object in Joker's hand twist around inside of the wound. Joker looks up at her, biting the inside of his lip, narrowing his eyes at her resiliency to scream. He digs in a little further, the butt of the bullet hitting the metal type tongs. Lydia tilts her head back, her eyes squeezing shut. She starts to bounce her legs by making the toes go up and down. From previous experiences with pain, Lydia finds moving a part of her body allows it to be easier to take pain.

Joker grabs the bullet and pulls out the blood soaked bullet. Lydia lets out a painful sigh as the bullet is removed from her body. She looks down at her wound that is bleeding a little bit more. She reaches for the rag he used to help clean her would earlier. Joker hands it to her and walks into the bathroom, running water and dropping the bullet into the sink. The blood comes clean as the sink water becomes red. The bullet is laying, in the bathroom full of red water. Joker walks to the door frame and watches Lydia try and clean her wound with the rag he left her. She has gotten use to the sting it causes. She looks over at him, raising her eyebrows.

He reaches into his pocket and throws a bandage wrap towards her. She quickly wraps her arm and tears off the bit of wrap she doesn't need. She places the extra wrap on the nightstand. She returns to her up right position, her arms laying inbetween her thighs. He flicks his lips with his red tongue. She stares at him, her dark eyes connecting with his. Once again, his face is bare, like the first time they had sex, the last time.

He walks over to her, lifting her up from under her arms. Her brows furrow, keeping her face from being to close to him. He smoothes out her small dress as she watches strangely.

"Don't you think you should thank me for your little outfit here?" He asks, stepping back getting a good look at her.

"I broke you out of Arkham." She replies blankly.

"I could have done it myself." He says, flicking his tongue on his lips.

"Mmh, I'll remember that next time." She says walking to the dresser to lean on as she takes her shoes off.

"Don't you crave my touch Lydia?" He asks walking behind her.

Lydia jerks her head in his direction. He has never called her Lydia before.

"I crave to pass twins without medication more than I crave your touch." She replies.

"I could help you with that… If that's what you truly want." He says, a smile curving on his nude lips.

She begins to walk to him, placing her hands on his chest, digging her nails into his chest.

"Sweetheart, I don't know what I want. Some days I crave your scent and the touch of your skin, other days I want to tear your eyes from their sockets." Her nails digging in deeper.

"Hmmm, and why do you feel this way?" He asks setting himself on the bed, with a therapist tone in his voice.

Lydia rolls her eyes and walk into the bathroom, removing the black from her eyes.

"I crave your scent and your touch because it's gotten to the point of you are all that I know. Your insanity is comforting. You make me feel as if I am completely normal even though I have my flaws." She sets the rag in the running warm water. "I hate you for what you have made me become." She begins.

"I haven't made you anything. All I did was give you a little 'push' into the life you are always meant for." He states simply, his smile still etched on his face.

"No. I was never meant for a life of murder and crime." She says, placing her hand on her eyebrow to remove the black on her eyelids. "The way I see it, you are lonely. You are looking for a partner for _whatever_," Her eyes widen at the emphasis on the word, "it is you needed one for. You found comfort in my stability so you decided to zero in on me." She looks over at him.

Her face drops when she sees that he has completely dozed off. "Asshole…" She mutters. She tosses the rag onto the sink after the face paint is removed. She walks over to the dresser and changes into a deep purple nighty. She turns the light out, sliding into bed, careful not to hit her arm. She looks over at him, seeing his profile in the dark. She slides closer towards him, feeling his warmth against her skin. She hates herself for placing her head on his chest, her arm draping itself across him as well. She shuts her eyes and listens to something she thought he never had, a heartbeat.

**So, I have gotten a little review saying another sex scene is in order. What do you all think, sex yes or sex no? I want to please my readers and I am not gonna lie, I go the M-rated so I can read it, hahaha. Please let me know what you think and I can try and make it good- for all of us hahaha.**


	21. TwentyOne

**So, I am going ahead with the sex scene. Will it be in this chapter or another? Muhahahahhaa. Anyways, I just want to say that I had to think of a character the viewers are very fond to kill off. I hated that it was Gordon but he is the character that I felt would pretty much boost Lydia's evilness or something like that. Plus, can you say wrong place, wrong time? Enjoy this chapter and find back is always welcomed.**

Joker awakens in the wee hours of the morning. He feels a weight on his chest that confuses him. His eyes are adjusted to the darkness so he is able to make out the delicate face of Lydia. He lays there, confusion setting in on his mind. It was just last night in which she said to him _'I'd like you tear your eye's out of their sockets',_ or something like that. He listens closely as he hears light snoring coming from the unconscious woman laying next to him. He chuckles inside as her light breathing could cause her embarrassment. He tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear and slides her arm away from around his waist. He lifts her head from his chest and sets it back down on a pillow. He pulls the covers back and discovers the amount of skin Lydia is showing, willingly.

"Hmm…" He turns and walks out of the room.

Lydia rolls over, deep in sleep. The morning is young. Joker noticed last night just how thin Lydia has been getting. If she keeps up with the weight loss all Batsy would have to do is poke her and she will fall over dead. He tries to locate pans, tossing them to the ground. Usually one of his thugs would make something to eat, however, Lydia got them all murdered. He walks to the fridge, seeing it almost bare. The grabs a few eggs, looking at them awkwardly. He can't remember the last time he actually cooked.

"Hey. Wake up." He spoke to her, lightly slapping her cheek.

Her eyes shot open. Her hand instinctively reaches under her pillow, pulling the small hand gun and aiming it at the source of the slapping. Her brows furrow as she lowers the gun.

"Nice toy."

"What time is it?" She asks, setting the gun back under her pillow.

"5:30 am."

She scratches her head, making her bed hair become even more tasseled. "Why the fuck are you waking me up at five in the morning?" Her arm slapping down at the bed.

"You need to eat something." He replies, casually strolling to the door.

"I'm fine the way I am." She says laying back down into the bed, her stomach growling at her in protest.

"You look like a damn pencil," he pauses to laugh to himself, "Now get your lazy ass out of bed or I can assist you with it." He stops, turning back at her relaxed figure.

Joker rolls his eyes and steps back to the bed, ripping the sheet from her body and dragging her to her feet. She struggles until her arms are enclosed by his crushing fingers. Lydia narrows her eyes and yanks her arms from her lover. She brushes past him and walks from the room, Joker watching her legs and ass as she walks away from him.

"Stop it." She says completely out of the doorway.

She settles herself down on the couch with a plate of eggs. Joker walks in and finally notices the broken television.

"Did you do this too?" He asks, pointing a finger.

Lydia stuffs a fork full of eggs in her mouth and nods her head. She glances up at him, his face taking on the form of irritation.

"You're trying to make me kill you aren't you? First you kill my men. Second, you break my favorite coffee cup. Finally, you break my television. You are getting on my last nerve Faith. Now, clean up your mess." He said looking at his destroyed television.

"You robbed a bank the other day. Go buy a new television set. Plus, you act as if there aren't many up and comers who are _dying_ for the chance to work for you. I mean really. What is it you want me to do?" She asks him, placing the plate into the sink.

He comes to the doorframe of the kitchen, arms crossed. "There are many things I want. World peace, enough water for each girl and boy…" He begins with a smile on his face.

Lydia walks away and towards the sliding glass door, opening it, laughing as she walks out. She sits down and lights a cigarette. The door opens and outcomes Joker, grabbing a cigarette from Lydia's pack. He lights it, keeping the flame on. He dances his fingers through the flame. He sits down and turns Lydia's chair so they are both facing each other.

"What I _really_ want… that is the question." He says, exhaling the smoke. Lydia's eyes are focused intently on him.

"Give me a child." He states in a monotone voice while leaning back into his chair.

Lydia's demeanor changes quickly as she is now laughing. "Yeah, okay Sparky." She sucks on the cigarette to keep herself from laughing further. "Go steal one from a hospital." She tells him, exhaling the smoke.

"No. You are going to give me a child." He says, taking another hit.

"That process involves sex. I'm not having sex with you. Do you think you are the type of person to even care for a child?" She asks.

"Well I've always seen myself as the family type. We'll have children, five, and you take care of them at the house while I am out at my day job." He said, sarcasm dripping like venom in his voice.

Lydia raises her eyebrows and takes her last hit before putting it out. "What makes you think I want your demon child tearing my womb apart?" She asks him, standing.

He grabs her wrist and pushes her down into his lap. He flicks his cigarette over the balcony. He runs a hand through her tangled hair, making sure to tug hard when he came across a tangle. He brought her lips down to his, kissing her hard.

"You feel the way your heartbeat quickens every time I touch you?" He asks, taking his lips from hers. He is correct, her heart is beating rather hardly. "That's how I know you still want me to…" His hand slides across her very exposed thigh, "Touch you anyway I see fit." His eyes coming back up to meet hers.

"My heart may beat when you touch me but it's not what you think." She said, pushing his hand away from her thigh. She took herself from his lap and returns back to her bed, falling asleep soon after her head touches the pillow.

"Life is merely a fantasy of confusion." He said, leaning in the doorframe. His eyes are focusing intently on the slumbering woman he calls his own. "Soon Lydia, you'll figure that at." He mutters, walking away from the room and out of the apartment.

**Okay, so this chapter is pretty much a filler. I tried to not let it be too short. There will be a sex scene coming up sometime soon, just to prepare all of you. Joker can't get Lydia preggers if they don't bump uglies once in a while. Not saying they are going to actually have a child together, or maybe… Hmmm. **

**Thanks for your reviews, once again! Miss Riddle, I just might use your quote you left me in a review, if it is okay with you that is. Phoenix, yeah, I'm trying to make it seem like that. To make it seem that they are more so 'meant to be' even if they don't exactly want that. I'll go further into their relationship, if that's even possible (lol), in upcoming chapters.**

**If anyone does have any questions concerning the two or whatever else, don't hesitate to ask. **

**Also, Faces of Evil is my main project and Sleepwalking Past Hope is my side. I will update this fanfic more quickly than the other but I will add new chapter to Sleepwalking everyday, just in case anyone was wondering.**

**Wow, I didn't plan for this last part to be this long.**


	22. Twenty Two

_**Okay, so I do need your opinions, I have gotten mixed things about yes going through and they produce little bitty Jokers, hahaha. So defiantly let me know if that would be something you are interested in.**_

_**Thank you all for your reviews, I just got off of work and the new reviews are what pushed me to write this chapter. Yay!**_

_**Also, the upcoming chapters might have song lyrics as part of their dialogue. I recently began listening to my Cold CD (Year of the Spider) and found there are quite a few songs I believe fit this story. So enjoy!**_

_**Ps. I think you might really like this chapter, hehehe. Guess what is at the bottom…**_

_Lydia woke a little past eight. Joker is nowhere to be found in the apartment, however, he did leave a note._

_Time for you to make a showing as yourself. You've heard of Commissioner Gordon's tragic death, right?_

Lydia bit's the inside of her mouth, tossing the paper in the trash can. She wonders as she walks to the balcony door for a smoke, if he has any plans for Gordon's public funeral. She sits herself on the chair and lights up a cigarette, exhaling the smoke. She rubs her chin, thinking about herself and Jack.

_He doesn't love how I love, what makes him think he could offer a child anything? He doesn't want me to leave him alone. It seems as if he craves human interaction yet he goes and blows people to bits. What is it that fucking draws me to this man?_

She takes a hit and looks out at the Gotham morning sky. She expects him to be gone for most of the day, if not all. She puts the cigarette out and walks to the kitchen, finding Jack's stash of alcohol. She makes herself a small glass and walks to the bedroom. She undresses, leaving herself completely nude. She sips on the drink and searches through her wardrobe to find a decent funeral outfit.

--

The streets are littered with men and women who think they can make a difference in the city. Lydia walks down the sidewalk, looking around to see if she can see the painted face of Jack, The Joker. No luck. She walks slowly, the pencil skirt being the main reason. Bruce Wayne approaches her and hugs her, rather tightly.

"Ms. Valmont, it's good to see you on a day like this." He says to her, his voice silky sounding with a hint of sorrow.

"I know. I came back as soon as I caught word Commissioner Gordon was murdered." She said, allowing tears to form in her eyes.

"You left Gotham, right?"

"Yes. I'll never forget the advice he gave me the night the dead body was in my bed. I caught a red eye back home, away from Gotham and away from The Joker. It's so tragic. Didn't he have a family?" She asks, looking to the crowd of moving officers.

"Yes, a wife and two children." He replied, looking to the streets.

"That's so horrible. What kind of person would do that? Was it The Joker?" She asked, faking fear in her voice.

"No, but someone who works for him everyone thinks. She goes by the name 'Damzel'. She shot him as he was talking to his son in the room The Joker was being held in."

Lydia shakes her head. "Was?"

"Yes, she was able to break him out. She left a mess of bodies." He places his hands in his pockets.

Lydia shakes her head again, allowing more tears to fall. "How can someone do that? Was Batman able to track them or anything?"

Bruce looks at her almost uncomfortably at the mention of Batman, Lydia catches his awkwardness. "No. So far there are no leads as to where the two are or when they will strike next."

"I hate not knowing when something is going to happen. That's reason why I am back at home, I have full control over my environment." She lied.

"So you are back in your little wonderland?" He asks, curious.

"Oh yes, I am like an Alice in my own wonderland, surrounded by ignorant fucks that have gone mad." She replies to him, looking back at him.

"Gone mad?" He asks.

"Ever since I went back home it's like my father was alive. They do things the way they want, when they want. They let things slip by. Complete ignorance to say the least. It makes me want to invite them to a tea party with poison tea." She says to him, catching an odd look. "Not that I would. I am to scared to even run over a squirrel." She offers a relaxing smile.

The two continue to talk until Lydia interrupts to excuse herself claiming this is all too much to take in at one time. They say their goodbyes.

--

Lydia arrives back at the apartment at eight that night. The Joker waiting, sitting on the couch watching the new television. He glances over at her as she walks into the kitchen and makes herself a drink.

"You were gone a long time." He calls out to her.

"The service didn't start till six." She says, sipping her drink.

"Given any thought as to what I want?" He asks, standing and walking to her.

"What makes you think you have anything to offer a child, Jack?" She asks, putting distance in between the two as she walks into the bedroom, sliding off her heels. "You can't offer it anything but ugly death." She says, turning to him.

His sleeves are rolled up, his face paint severely smudged. She is right in her mind. The Joker isn't capable of any emotion other than anger, lust, and more anger.

"What are you getting at, Lydia?" He asks, taking a dangerous step towards her.

"Jack, you can't love. You just aren't capable." She says, sipping her drink. The removes the glass in the nick of time as it is slapped from her hand, shattering on the floor.

"I don't love how you love, dear." He says taking another step towards her, standing directly in front of her.

"That's just it! You can't allow yourself to feel anything, even love. You feel weak and I get that. If you can't feel anything… how can you expect to show a child, your child, any thing close to love?" Her voice wavering but not breaking its stern sound.

His hands wrap around her wrist, bring Lydia crashing into his chest. "I feel many things. Would you like to feel what I am feeling now?" He asks, his face inches from hers.

"No, Jack let go of me." She struggles to get out of his grasp, only making his grip tighten.

He brings his lips to hers, biting her lower lip until his teeth puncture her soft skin. He removes his hands from her wrist and places him against her back, pushing her in further to his own body. Lydia is still fighting, a trickle of blood coming down from her lip. Her arms are captured in their stance. She feels his hands reach under her shirt. Her resistance begins to weaken slightly, the sensation of his ice cold hands coming into contact with her warm back. She opens her mouth and allows him entrance, their tongues dancing with each other.

She opens her eyes and pushes him away. "No. I am **never** going to let you violate me again." She says, backing up as he closes in.

"Violate?" He begins to laugh, causing Lydia to shut her eyes to try and get the ringing of his sadistic laughter out of her ears.

He grabs her arms and manages her spin her around, her back hitting his chest. She feels his breath on her neck, soon his teeth. She struggles again although it proves to amount to nothing. His hands snake their way to her buttons of her shirt, undoing them. Lydia rocks her body, trying to break loose of his hold. This angers him even further as he rips the rest of the buttons of the shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Lydia felt herself get slightly wet. Her cheeks begin to burn from the shame she is feeling.

_Oh god, oh god. I can't let this happen again. If he finds that ripping clothing and holding me down turns me on, he'll have more to torment me with. _

His hands move across her sides and to her ass. He slides the zipper down, placing an arm around her to keep her from running, something he doesn't know she would never do. The skirt falls the floor, Joker lifts her from the floor and tosses her onto the bed, laying their almost helpless to her desires in her bra and panties. She acts as if she was to get out of the bed but he stops her. He grabs her hair, seeing the slight painful expression she gives him makes him laugh.

"Undo the pants." He tells her.

Lydia's eyes look up at him, giving him a pleading look. He hardens his grip on her hair until her hands begin to undo the belt, shaky hands. The belt is soon tossed to the floor and next is the buttons containing his pride. She is hesitant at first but remembers the pleasure he gave her the last time their bodies came together, as one. The button is undone, pants falling to the floor. He is semi-erect and craving the sweet feel of her lips. She glances up at his smudged face. He gives her a look that means 'what are you waiting for'? Lydia looks down at him, at it, and swallows hard. She absolutely hates this part of **any** sex. She parts her lips, touching his head with them. His eyes are directly on the activity she is performing.

She widens her mouth even more, allowing him entry into her mouth. The taste is salty at first but Lydia finds she can get use to it. She goes back and forth, her tongue massaging the underside of his shaft. She takes her mouth off and flicks her tongue along the head of his dick, causing him to giggle in delight. She has had about enough of this and is ready to get down to the act. She takes her mouth away, looking up at him.

"I know what you want." He says smirking. "Tell me what you want." He said as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"I want… I want to go shopping." She says. Her cheek slightly burns after he delivers a smack. She rises and gives him a nice hard smack back. This results in his hand grabbing her throat, rather hardly. His free hand finishing the last button on his shirt.

He slides his shirt off, loosening his grip on her throat. "What do you want? I don't feel I heard you right?"

Her eyes glare at him. "Love." She says. He lets go of her throat and pushes her onto her back.

She feels his hands snake around and unhook her bra, throwing it to the ground.

"Why do you want love?" He asks, sliding a finger inside of her, bypassing her panties.

"Why don't you?" She asks, shutting her eyes.

"You've already said I am not capable of it. You need no other explanation." Sliding his finger even deeper into her, causing her hips to rise slightly.

She begins to breath deeply then sharply when he flicks his thumb across her clit. He smirks as he begins to remove her panties. He moves her body, her head now resting on a pillow. He parts her legs and slides him into her, just as he did with his finger. Lydia's eyes shot open, her head tilts back and lets out a sharp moan. Her fingers are digging into his biceps. Her lids flutter shut, her lips partly open. He brings his lips down upon hers, kissing her gently. She is unsure why is he being so gentle with her now.

His thrusting becomes deeper but he never quickens his pace. He watches her face, morph from the pleasure. He slides a hand down and grips one of her cheeks. He lets go and smacks it, leaving a red print on her ass. She lets out a shock moan. He begins kissing her neck, nibbling in certain areas that cause her walls to tighten around him. He lets out a slight moan and begins to pump faster inside of her, really getting the moans he wants from her. However, she stops him. He looks at her confused until she flips herself over. She is now sitting on top of him, him below her. A look of annoyance passes over his eyes briefly as he tries to force her back under him.

She grabs his wrists and holds him above his head. She gives him a dangerous look. He hates the feeling of being dominated. That feeling lessens slightly as she begins to rock her hip back and forth, up and down. She lets go of his wrist and places them on his chest, running her nails across so hard specks of blood is seen. He sucks in air, watching her 'dance' upon him. He runs a hand up from her clit to her breast, gripping tightly. Her breathing hitches at moments when she feels him standing at full attention in certain areas inside her. He grabs her hair and yanks her lips down to his. His free hands grabs a hold of her hip, making her hips freeze in movement.

They kiss passionately as he begins to thrust from underneath her. She moans in his mouth as he begins to go faster, faster than she can ever go on top of him. He picks her up and switches to him on top, her below him. He thrusts more until he removes himself from her. She looks at him with a puzzled look on her face until he directs her to stand and walk to the bathroom. She does so, looking at him the entire time. He stares at her body as the bright lights hit every curve. He walks behind her and places her palms on the counter. She spreads her legs slightly, allowing him entrance. He grabs her hip, one hand on his dick to direct it to her warm spot.

He enters her, her head tossing back in the new pleasure. He watches her face in the mirror as he hits her from behind, enjoying every second. He looks down and watches her ass bounce every time he thrusts into her. He grabs her hair and makes her come back. Her head resting on his chest. Lydia's eyes are slightly open, watching him every time he penetrated her. They lock eyes in the mirror. His hand comes down to grip her breast. Her breathing begins to get heavier. She is about to reach her climax, him as well. He thrusts harder, hearing her moans help him topple over the edge. She tightens and all of himself is inside of her. He thrusts a few more times, letting his member remember the feeling. He takes himself out of her quickly and picks her up to set her on the bed. He didn't want to risk Lydia walking, allowing his seed to run down her legs. He wants it right where it is now.

He glances down at her after placing her in the bed. Her eyes are shut, her breathing still heavy. Her lips are parted slightly, again. She opens her eyes and grabs the covers to cover herself. He laughs and rips the covers away. She glares at him.

"Oh Lydia. You are an amazement." He says laying down next to her, feeling himself getting ready to surrender to sleep.

"No, Jack. You are an amazement." She says, looking at him. Her face drops. Second night in a row. "Asshole." He has fallen asleep as she was going to continue talking. She lays her head back on her pillow, thinking. Thinking of what she discovered as they were in the bathroom, looking at each other.


	23. Twenty Three

**So it is 3:43 am. What am I doing? Writing Chapter 23. Why? I have insomnia and I think better during the night. Don't believe me? Chapter 22 came from this night ;D **

**First off, I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing my story(ies). N0t the sun, your review is wonderful and you're too kind. I love hearing my reader's feedback.**

**So, I have decided to get Lydia pregnant BUT NOT anytime soon. I have written the Final Chapter for this story and it involves a little someone. I teared up as I was writing it, yes I get sensitive. I cried at the end of **_**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**_**. But ****do not worry**** Lydia will not be expecting a little bundle of 'joy' for a ****very**** long time. So with that being said, you all get to have another sex chapter, or two… maybe ten XD**

**Please read. Enjoy it. Take it in. Smell it… do whatever. Review if you like, they motivate me to write even more.**

**Also, **_**Sleepwalking**_** will have another chapter tomorrow or later today.**

Lydia wakes at dawn. She looks over and sees the man who she discovers actually has a heart last night. She brings her head back, staring at the ceiling. She thinks back to her previous activity. She remembers the way his hands were gripping her skin in such a delicate yet dangerous way. When he brought her back to his chest, she remembers the way his arms wrapped around her body. She knows he'll protect her, no matter what happens between the two.

_Her eyes are slightly open, her lips parted. His hands are wrapping themselves around her body. He wants to feel her warmth, the warmth of her skin. The warmth of her heart. She wants love and he isn't capable of it. She wants to feel her love but is unsure how to unlock her heart. Their eyes meet in the mirror. A flash seems to occur in the man's eyes. Lydia catches it. He is human. He is capable to feel… something other than this. Something other than the power he asserts on Lydia and others. Something other than the blind lust that comes over him every time Lydia fights back. His arms wrap tighter around her body, almost afraid she'll leave. Not willing to give her up for anything. She is his savior, unknowingly to both him and her. _

She rolls over and places her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. The first time she heard it, she was rather surprised. She didn't know he was capable of having a heartbeat. He is so cold to people, murder in cold blood. He has his moments, yes, of when he is frozen to her and yet he is a charmer.

She feels his arm wrap around her alert body. She hears him inhale and sigh. Where is this angel she feels next to him? The only time he is 'human' is at this time, in his sleep. She pulls herself up on her forearm and begins to nibble at his neck, feeling his arm tighten his grip around him. There is no doubt in her mind he is still slumbering. She wants to change that.

She begins to kiss his neck in areas she found he actually likes. She kisses him gently along the neck, making her way up to his ear. She begins to nibble and feels his body wake. He moves her on top of his body, continuing to kiss him in his favorite areas. She moves her lips to his once pierced ear, "Good morning."

She rolls off of him rather quickly and gets off of the bed. She turns the lamp on, laughing as he squints his eyes at the sudden brightness. She slips herself into an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts and walks into the bathroom. She comes back out, Joker sitting on the bed, his legs draped over the side. The sheets laying along his lap.

"What gives you the thought or the urge to wake me up and then leave me… standing at attention?" He asks with a quirky sound in his voice.

"You woke me up at five I believe yesterday, consider it payback." She says walking from the bedroom and into the kitchen, putting a pot of coffee on.

He follows her, completely nude. This man has no shame. She turns around to see him stark naked and turns back around, almost… embarrassed. She hears him chuckle and walk up behind her. He wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her in close to him. He is unsure of the reason, he just needs to feel her warmth. He inhales the scent of her hair, intoxicating. His eyes open and he quickly pulls himself away, realizing he is beginning to grow rather fond of the woman standing in front of him. He walks to the bedroom and puts a pair of black sleep pants on and a T-shirt, oddly. She looks at him, realizing she has never seen him in regular clothes- only in the purple suit.

"You wanting to go on an adventure, pussycat?" He asks her, the malicious grin appearing on his face.

His mind is repeating over and over, _Kill her. You're becoming to close._ He has an idea lingering in his head. The Bat. Batman is…_ was_ close to Gordon. There is video footage showing that **she** is the one who put the bullet in his head, not him. Right now, _Damzel_ is target number one on the list.

Lydia raises an eyebrow. "What _adventure_ are you referring to?"

"You'll see."

--

Damzel is suited up and loaded. She is playing with her toys as The Joker is talking to someone. She is leaning against the wall, one foot up and touching it. She cocks the gun and glances over towards Joker. He looks at her smiling. This smile… something is different. She furrows her masked brows and tightens her lips. She watches him walk towards a door, hearing a crash of windows. She stops and turns around slowly. Batman. She turns and looks as The Joker is shutting the door.

"Have fun dear!" He calls, shutting the door leaving Damzel and Batman in the room alone.

Damzel turns around and comes face to face with the masked man.

"Hi…" She speaks.

"Why did you kill Gordon?" His gruff voice asks.

"Why not? Everyone's life ends sooner or later. Unfortunate for your little friend, his time was up." She says, circling the caped crusader.

Damzel isn't sure how she is going to get out of this room in one piece. She is public enemy number one, she knows that. She can try and seduce the man in front of him. However, he is still mourning the memory of such a dear friend it wouldn't work. Joker has gotten out of situations when he has been trapped with good ole' Batsy, why can't she? He gives her a swift punch in the jaw as she was raising her gun. She stumbles backward, almost falling to the ground.

He walks towards her, bending down to pick her up. She smashes the gun into his lips, drawing a good amount of blood. She pulls her fist back and sends a hard punch to his busted lips. She looks around trying to find something heavy to hit him with. Her guns will most likely not work but there is no use in trying. She pulls the trigger causing many bullets to fly out and hit his chest. He staggers backwards but isn't phased. She feels his gloved hand wrap around her throat, lifting her from the ground. She spits blood from her mouth into his eyes, landing on her feel. She picks up a nice steel rod and smacks him across the head with it. Batman stumbles backwards but quickly regains his footing and lunges after her. Damzel falls to the floor, the Bat on top of her. She can't help but begin to laugh, seeing the determination in his eyes.

He punches her in the mouth, her head flying back almost landing on the cold floor. She brings her hands up swiftly and sticks her fingers in his mouth, tugging violently at the corners. He is 'smiling'. He throws her hands from his face but she pounces right back on top of him, raising a fist back. She stops. Her chest is heaving up and down from the violent exercise she has received. She can't keep going for much longer. She brings her lips down onto his, meaning to distract him as she grabs his gun thing that will send a harpoon in the air. The glass shatters and she is lifted from his body. She waves her hand in a goodbye motion, giving him a smile. She flings herself what the handle and sets off, down an alley and disappearing into the night. She is hell bent on getting her revenge of her 'wonderful' lover.

**Okay, well I might change the ending to the final chapter and not include a child. But I don't know. Knowing me I will wake up in the morning and decide to change everything.**


	24. Twenty Four

**N0t the sun, I have just written the final chapter to this story. I still have quite a few chapters to go until this story is over. So you'll still get your fix :D**

**Also, I feel as if I am taking Joker a little out of his character, what with his dialogue. My train of thought between the two becomes a little more sane, what with their comfort with each other. I'll think of other things to say as I continue this chapter, most likely.**

The Joker sits in his apartment, a whiskey glass in hand. His fingers are rubbing his temple as he stares down at a pair of Lydia's panties. He left her for dead at the hands of his Batsy. He wonders if he finally broke the one rule he has in killing Lydia. The loss of someone close causes a person to become unhitched. He takes his last drink from his glass, feeling the wonderful burning sensation snake down his throat.

_You did the right thing. You corrupted her, your main goal. She had all the right components to make a dangerous mind, all you did was give her the much needed push. Dark hair, dark eyes that lit up. Sleeping Beauty when asleep, __Aileen Wuornos when awake. Lips of an angel, eyes of a devil. Remedy, sickness. She cures my tragedy. I made the whole world a stage for her to scream. I am Judas. _

He shuts his eyes, sitting up on his bed. He hears a door shut. He sets the glass down and walks to his doorframe of the bedroom. His face is hidden by the darkness of the room, the intruder stopping a few feet from his frame. He smacks his lips. His body falls to the ground, a person straddling his torso. He feels hands around his throat, drops of a wet substance touch his cheek.

"You left me for dead." Her voice calls to him, squeezing his throat a little harder.

He laughs lightly, the pressure upon his throat increasing. "But yet… you managed to… escape." He pauses in between words to gather more air.

"Lucky me." She says, standing swiftly and kicking the side of his ribs. He rolls to his side, almost hugging himself.

The sound of heels clicking against the hard floor is heard then a light appears. Joker looks up at her '_Boy is she a sight for sore eyes_'. Lydia's hair is completely messy. Her lips are coated in her own blood, some still fresh and dripping down the sides of her mouth. Her dress is torn and she is actually happy about that. There are other minor cuts and bruises on her arms and her legs but nothing that needs medical attention. She walks over to him, sliding a knife out and flicking the blade. Her eyes are lowered, shadows hiding any emotion whatsoever. She rolls him on his back with her foot and sits back on top of him.

"Why is it you are complying?" She asks him, looking at the blade.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." He said, laughter in his voice.

She cuts her eyes at him, her hand on his chest. She twirls the blade around in her fingers until she tosses it on his chest and stands. She walks to the door, stopping and glancing back to him.

"Consider this my… resignation." She says and walks from the room.

The Joker scrambles to stand. His foot slips at first but he doesn't fall. He is walking furiously. No one quits on their own accord, he is the one to 'fire'. His hand grabs her arm, twirling her around to face him. She comes face to face with him as well as fist to jaw. Joker stumbles backwards, placing a hand on his new wound. A smile enters his lips. His action infuriates Lydia. She runs towards him, tackling him on the couch causing it to flip over as the two wrestles it out.

Joker kicks her in her midsection, causing Lydia to land on the coffee table, putting a rather nice crack in the wood. Joker comes after her but gets a glass busted on his head. How unfortunate for him to have started drinking in the living room. Joker staggers backward, a little disorientated from the blow. Lydia jumps on top of him., causing his back to come into contact sharply with the edge of the overturn couch. She punches him again, fury taking over in her eyes and actions. His head snaps back and laughter is heard.

"Yes! Yes Lydia, take out your disgust on me!" He laughs, bringing his eyes in connection with hers.

She stops herself from punching him for a moment, only to look at the way his lips, throat and head moves as he laughs. _Tear out his voice box. _She brings her fist back and slams it into his throat. His laughter ceases, being replaced by coughing.

"Laugh for me baby. Please." She mocks him. His eyes shot up to hers. His hand wraps around her throat, cutting off her air.

"Breathe for me baby. Please."

His grip tightens as Lydia tries to fight off his hold on her throat. She claws his face, removing the white face paint with her nails. Her fighting becomes weaker. He pulls her head down, under his chin allowing it to rest there. His hand is still holding its grip, waiting for her eyes to shut from lack of oxygen. He hears her try and say a few words but they are lost in the air. He feels her body become completely limp on his lap.

He stares out into space, stroking her hair. She came back… but for what? To give him a 'beating'? To tell him she 'quits'? No… there is something else. She has no where to go. She could go back to her apartment but as far as anyone knows, Lydia Valmont is back in Atlanta. She is far, far away from Gotham City and the terror known as The Joker. His mind almost made a decision to put her on a plane, just to get her away from him. He felt he is going soft, towards her. He shows no mercy to others but when it came to Lydia… when it came to this female, resting soundlessly against his chest, something inside of him began to tick.

He has grown use to her company. He has grown use to her touch. Maybe it's the way she believe there is something 'human' still laying dormant inside of him. If there is something deep down inside of Jack, it will take the fires of hell to warm it. What Jack sees inside of Lydia that he craves the most, her vulnerability. She shows it even if she doesn't mean to. She has what he hasn't. He doesn't wish for vulnerability at all, he is perfect the way he is. It's just one more thing that binds the two closer together.

**This chapter is very short compared to my others. I feel I owe an update for not updating at all today- except for the last chapter. I didn't end up going to bed till 5:30 am last night and I was busy all day today. So I am going to give you all this one and get some sleep. Gotta work tomorrow, Abercrombie & Fitch takes a lot out of you but I promise I am going to give you all a much longer chapter tomorrow. Also, I am stuck momentarily on chapter 4 of Sleepwalking Past Hope (writer's block) but I am going to be speaking with a friend who helps me out of the whole block situation. Hope you enjoy this short, pathetic chapter. )**


	25. Twenty Five

**Okay, so I was sitting on my diving board daydreaming. I have a new angle I will be putting into this story which will make it longer and it will help Lydia/Damzel develop better fighting/killing skills. Joker will be MIA for a few chapters as the main character, Lydia will be focused on a lot more. However, I will do scenes with him in it back in Gotham.**

**It's funny, this story as well as Sleepwalking, actually started out as a daydream. I never imagined either one of them being successful so I owe it all to you guys reviewing! Thank you all!**

Lydia awoke in a place she is unfamiliar with. She is so use to waking in his bed, _their_ bed. It's been so long since she has woken up in this place. Her bed… alone. She feels as if she has been hit by a semi. Batman did a number on her and then Joker put the icing on the cake. She sits up in her bed, placing her hand on her throat. She couldn't help but touch the bruises Joker's hands left along her throat. Pushing the sheets from her body, she walks over to the mirror and sees how bad the damage truly is.

Her mouth is still caked with blood. Her lips are split open on the top and bottom. Her cheek is all shades of black and blue, as well as her right eye. She tilts her head back just to get a good look at what her lover did to her the night before. She can make out the four fingerprints along the left side of her throat and a single thumbprint on the right. He had a hold of her so hard last night he caused her to submit into unconsciousness.

She turns from the mirror and sees a Joker card, _his_ card placed on the untouched pillow. She walks over to it, snatching it from the pillow.

**I'll FIND YOU.**

She squints her eyes at the card and throws it on the bed. She walks to her bathroom, seeing her shampoo and conditioner in the same spot before she was taken by The Joker. So everything is supposed to return to normal now, just because he puts her out? No, nothing will be back to 'normal'. Lydia has taken lives, in the name of him. In the name of The Joker. He was able to transform a normal girl, someone who had aspirations to become someone great, into a murderer. It wasn't hard.

Lydia looks at herself in the bathroom mirror. She takes her top off, followed by her pants. Joker had obviously changed her sometime during the night. She looks at herself, her body desecrated by what that man did to her. He changes thing. The most drastic change has to be Lydia, she feels. She walks from her bathroom after grabbing a rag soaked in warm water for her mouth.

Walking near her dresser she glances down at a picture of herself, her father, Ra's al Ghul and his daughter, Talia al Ghul. The picture was taken many years ago. Her father and Ra's were what people would say, business partners. She remembers how well each were at the martial arts and other things Lydia never found herself interested in… before now. An idea springs into her head. In order to give Joker and Batman a little bit of pay back, she'd have to prepare for months, possibly years, with any regular person. Her eyes glance down. _Not with those two… I could be ready in as little as a year._

Lydia throws the rag and runs to a different area in her apartment, a separate room that held trophy's. Many listing her achievements with her musical ability as well as gymnastics. It also contains her father's old paperwork as well as contacts. There is an address listing Ra's location as well as Talia. This is located in a file that is labeled 'Top Secret'. Of course after her father passed, she had free range on his whole estate, including his internal affairs.

Lydia knew not to call. She would just show up. She has no doubt that once she arrives, her life could be at major risk. She thinks about it for a few seconds, sitting on the floor. She glances up at the window, blinds drawn tightly shut. Glancing back at the paper in her hands, she clenches it and walks from the room. One of them **will** train her. They owe her family. Her father has saved Ra's ass once or twice and she is determined to make up for it. She grabs a duffel bag, weapons, and anything else she feels she will need. She makes arrangements for a private jet, using her father's money once again, to get to the location will be at in a matter of hours. She grabs her keys, locks the door, and sets off. She's ready to begin Gotham's masked hero and Clown Prince's end in civilization.

--

Bruce sits in his new bat cave. It has been rebuilt finally as well as his manor. He sits behind a huge screen, replaying the video footage from Arkham Asylum.

"Here you are Master Wayne." Alfred says, handing him an ice pack. "This the girl who gave you that bruise on your head?" He asks, taking his glasses out and looking at the screen. "Pretty little thing isn't she?"

Bruce chuckles at the 'pretty' remark. "Yeah, that's her. It seems as if her main way of destruction is through bullets. Her punches pack a little heat but nothing too bad." He says, placing the ice pack on his head.

"I just don't understand Alfred… Joker left her to die last night. He locks her in a room with Batman and expects her to hold her own against me. I thought the two were 'involved' by her springing him from Arkham as well as the bank robbery, but I guess Joker grew tired of her." He says, watching as the elevator opens to reveal it holds no one. The doors flew open at the end of the hall and her thugs run through, spraying bullets into police officers.

"Maybe she was getting in the way of business." Alfred suggests.

"Maybe…" Bruce mutters, changing the video clip to the night he first met Lydia Valmont. This performance was broadcasted as people called in to donate money for his charity. He watches as her fingers guide themselves across the keys.

"And who is this?" Alfred asks, having not seen her before.

"Her name is Lydia Valmont. She was kidnapped by The Joker remember? Well she skipped town after a dead body was found in her bed, courtesy of him. I saw her recently at Gordon's funeral. She seems well." He tells Alfred.

"Ah, and you have an interest in this young lady?" He asks.

"No, why would you say that?" Bruce asks his butler.

"Well sir, this is the fourth time I've seen you watch this video footage of her." He replies smugly.

**Okay, so I am a little intoxicated (thank god for spell check) BUT I have a whole new storyline I am pursuing! I am ignoring **_**Batman Begins**_** in which Ra's al Ghul dies at the end because it will fit into my plan. Don't like it, tough. This is my fan fiction so, in the words of Eric Cartmen, I'll do what I want.**


	26. Twenty Six

**Thank you all for the reviews! Got this chapter out as soon as I could as well as the fourth chapter to Sleepwalking. Read & Enjoy. Reviews are wonderful, as always.**

Lydia arrives in Tibet, located in the Himalayan Mountains. She pulls her jacket closer to her, shivering from the cold. She walks up the mountain trail, hearing the crush of the snow underneath her steps. She hears movement but continues walking. Lydia knows Ra's henchmen are watching her, waiting for her to come closer so they may seize or kill the young woman. She is getting closer to his location, the increasing presence of his men are sloppy.

A man pops out of the snow, dressed in all white to hide against the snow. His sword is drawn, barely waiting for an answer from the young woman in front of him.

"Take me to Ra's al Ghul." Lydia states, stopping dead in her tracks.

The man in front of her stares at her, almost in shock she spoke his name. Not many know of him as his actual name, let alone his whereabouts. All these years and he still hasn't found a new location. The man is white contemplates killing her but decides it would be best to let Ra's see her before her fate is decided. The man sheaths his sword and motions for her to follow. Lydia looks around at the other so called assassins that let their presence be known as they circle her, as if she is someone of importance that must not be hurt.

It takes a while until they finally get to Ra's dwelling. She stands, waiting alone for him to make his appearance. She looks around seeing this is almost a shack. However it doesn't seem as if it is. It is warm as far as temperature goes but is built for training. She hears footsteps in the distance.

"Who is it that speaks my name?" She hears a voice, knowing it belongs to the infamous assassin.

"Lydia Faith Valmont, sir." She calls out to him.

She sees him appear about five feet in front of her.

"Valmont? Ah, you must be Keith Valmont's daughter. What makes you dare to come to this place of the earth?" He asks.

"I wish for you to train me. Train me in martial arts and whatever you see is necessary."

"No. Leave here." He replies back, turning to leave.

"Sir you owe me." She speaks, annoyance growing in her voice.

"I owe you nothing."

"You owe my father!" She yells, causing the henchmen to go into their attack stance.

Ra's stops and turns. Lydia has a point. Keith Valmont has helped Ra's in two situations, particularly death situations. He sizes her up. Ra's walks back this time standing three feet in front of her.

"Do you know what it is I stand for, Valmont?" He asks.

"I know you stand for balance in the world. The balance you speak of involves eliminating humanity. I respect that and I would like to bring it back to Gotham City."

"Ah Gotham. How **is** it doing?" He asks, rubbing his goatee.

"It's gone to hell. A villain who goes by the name of Joker is creating chaos, eliminating whoever and whenever he wants. Batman stands in his way to try and stop him. He believes there is still good in people."

"Isn't there good in people?" He asks her almost challenging.

"Every person is corruptible. It takes a matter of circumstance to push them over the edge. There is no good left in the citizens of Gotham, no matter how much the Bat wants to believe so."

Ra's smirks in approval. "I will train you. As long as you bring peace to the 'wonderful' city of Gotham."

Lydia bows her head in thanks. He directs her to her living quarters where she will send for god knows how long.

--

A month passes and there is no sign of the woman known as Lydia Valmont. The Joker tears through her apartment, trying to find a single trace of where this woman went. He can tell by the dust collecting on her objects that she hasn't been here for at least two weeks. In a way he is grateful, knowing she is gone won't interfere in his plan for Gotham. He feels as if he as grown softer since she has been around, but to others it is a completely different take. He is still the clown that his men fears but they have noticed the changes he has gone through when Lydia is around.

Joker is sitting in a group full of his mob clients.

"Why haven't you killed him yet?" One asks with rather greasy hair.

"Things like this take… time. You don't have a masterpiece finished in a day, now do you?" He replies, a smile on his face.

"Sure it ain't gots nothin' ta do wit that broad we's been seein 'round?" A man with a heavy accent asks.

Joker's brows flinch at the mention of Lydia. His eyes lowly travel up and meet the man who spoke.

"I can assure you, friend, it ain't gots nothin' ta do wit her." He mocks him, causing the man to get angry with Joker.

"Yous know, yous needs a lesson in mannas. And I feels I can do it for ya." He says standing, poking the collars of his jacket out.

Joker smirks and stands, opening his eyes signaling for him to try and do something. The other mob members watch, thinking they will be amused. Last time someone tried to 'teach' Joker anything, a pencil was shoved into his eye- that and because he intruded on their meeting. The fat man approaches slowly, eyeing Joker cautiously. The fat man lunges at Joker. He moves out of the way, flicking a blade from his sleeve and puncturing his throat with the sharp blade. A groan is heard from the man as he falls to the ground, bleeding on the floor.

"Now, if anyone else feels the girl has anything to do with why the Bat isn't dead… **please speak up." His arms still outstretched. He glances around at the crowd but hear nothing. He smirks and walks from the room, entering a van and leaving.**


	27. Twenty Seven

**Okay so here is Chapter 27 and I can tell you that I am throwing out Lydia/Damzel's old attire of the dress and will be introducing something new. But that will come much, much later. Read and Enjoy and once again, thank you so much for your reviews!**

Joker sits on his couch, watching every bit of news to see if Lydia has decided to venture out on her own in the line of crime. No such luck. It isn't killing him because she isn't there, what is bothering him to point he feels he wants to rip his hair out one by one is the fact that he doesn't know where she is or what she is doing. Lydia is his. She is his possession and he is to know every little intricate detail of her life. He stands, his wallet chain slapping him in the leg as he moves into the bedroom.

He slams the door and looks at the picture of Batman posted on the back. He takes out his darts and begins to throw them, each landing on a body part. He has one final dart in his hand when the door opens. He send the dart flying and it's target the thug that has the nerve to walk in on whatever it is Joker is busy with.

The thug is on the ground, wailing and screaming in pain. The dart came into contact with his right eye. He walks over the thug's pained body and into the living room where the others are waiting.

"Yo boss. Theres someone who wants ta talk to ya. Says his name is Two-Face." One said, armed with a baseball bat.

"Don't you have a gun?" He asks looking at the man, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I likes the bat. It packs a hard hit befores I's kill em." He says with a smile and a tone of approval.

"Ah well there is a novel way of murdering someone while splattering their brains out." He says with sarcasm. "So this Two-Face…"

The door opens and in walks the former District Attorney, Harvey Dent. Joker has really seen him in person just once and when he did, it wasn't pleasant. He thinks back to the day in the hospital in which Joker suggested adding some much needed anarchy to Gotham City.

"Ah Harvey Dent. How nice to see… you." Joker speaks resting on the couch behind him.

"Joker…" His raspy voice calls out to him.

At this point all of Joker's thugs are out of the room to let their be a private meeting between the two.

"My Harvey, have I ever told you, you have a very nice profile?" He asks with a smug smile on his face.

--

"What is it you are searching for Master Wayne?" Alfred asks, walking down with the mornings paper.

"It's odd Alfred… A few weeks ago Damzel was seen everywhere with Joker… Now he is still making cameo appearances around Gotham and she is no where to be found." He replies, accessing more files that the Joker and Damzel is listed in.

"Ah. Still no appearance from his girlfriend, sir. What about _your_ interest Master Wayne?" He asks.

"Alfred…" He replies trying to break into the Arkham database.

"My apology, Master Wayne. I'll leave you to your studies then." With that, he dismisses himself.

Bruce continues to look through the database of The Joker. There is no traceable fingerprints, no DNA matches to anyone, his history is unknown. Bruce sits back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. There is virtually nothing known about The Joker. That's how things are supposed to be. He's walked around Gotham before hearing how people obsess over his nemesis, even find him attractive when he is a cold blooded killer. There are many things that Bruce nor Batman do not understand and The Joker is one of them.

The way Joker operates is mysterious. Batman and the police have no idea what the mastermind of gunpowder is thinking of next. He is always several steps ahead of them all. He plays by his own rules in which there are no rules. Seemingly everything is done on a whim. Batman is the unmovable object and Joker is the unstoppable force. They will battle it out for all eternity.

However, Bruce's mind travels to Damzel. He wonders how this new player will fair in the turmoil. He is unsure if she will ever make an appearance again. If so, will she be on Joker's side? There are only so many questions he can think of that pertain to Damzel and The Joker, some questions he does not want floating around in his mind.

--

Lydia falls to the ground, spiting blood from her mouth.

"If you are to be a fighter, an assassin, you must learn to accept defeat when necessary to able yourself the time to heal the damages caused." His voice speaks.

Lydia gets up, holding her ribs. Ra's has a wooden stick about six feet long, as well as Lydia. They swing at each other, Lydia trying to exert less energy each time. He knocks the wooden weapon from her hand and smack her in the ribs again, causing her to stagger backwards.

"It is then, when you have healed your wounds you strike out and become victorious." He throws the weapon towards her like a spear.

Lydia, tapping into her prior gymnastic ability, quickly brings herself into a back flip. The weapon flies underneath her and hit's the wall behind her. She lands, taking her defensive stance. She feels more blood trickle down the side of her mouth from Ra's smacking her with the wooden weapon. She licks the side of her lip and stares him down, waiting for some type of move he will use to throw her off guard.

"Know your environment, girl. You may find it beneficial to your attack." He says.

He throws a punch in which Lydia blocks. Her downfall is the punch is delivered with power in which she is knocked from the landing she is on and onto a lower area. She jumps up quickly when she sees Ra's jump to the lower area in which she was laying. The two circle each other.

"Tell me, child. What made you seek me out other the obvious answer you gave me." He spoke as he throws a punch which is caught by Lydia. She delivers a backhand to his jaw and breaks her hold.

"Everyone needs a purpose…" She says throwing a punch that is easily deflected. "I believe mine is something that requires," She roundhouse kicks him in the shoulder, "Your skill to help me advance to the level I want to be."

"This purpose… Is it a revenge on a lover?" He asks with a malicious grin on his face.

She brings her fist back and gives a false punch to his gut but makes hard contact with his jaw causing him to stagger backwards.

"So I thought." He laughs at her.

**So I am going to go in and out on Lydia's development just because I am bad at writing fight scenes, better at dialogue.** **Let me know what you think!**


	28. Twenty Eight

There is a light on in a dark room. Under the light sits, bound and gagged, Detective Ramirez. Her dark, curly locks hanging over her face. Her hazel eyes are half closed and her mouth has silver tape over it. Her olive color skin has smears of dirt and blood mixed together. She is in regular attire, a little too regular. She sits in a lilac nightgown that comes to her mid thigh area. The top has small strings to keep her breast area covered.

Steps begin to form around the helpless Ramirez. She picks her head up slightly, trying to get a look at who is walking around her.

"Remember the night I told you… you get to live another day? Well looks like that day has come and went." Two-Face steps into the light.

"This night, you might not be as lucky." He says with a snarl.

Ramirez's eyes go wide, seeing who it is that has her bound and gagged. She tries to fight her way out of the restraints but it proves useless. He has her tied in ways only Boy scouts know how to tie. Harvey Dent back hands the woman, shock spreading through her face.

"Never hit a lady…"Another voice calls out. Joker's green tinted hair appears first followed soon after by his face. "That's my job." He smiles at her.

She is now struggling even more. She fears Joker more than any other criminal in Gotham. The way no one can predict what it is he will do next is what instills fear into Ramirez's heart. Her brows are up, trying to plead with the two murderers.

"You look scared… Imagine what Rachael looked like before the detonators went off…" He laughs again, seeing the look Harvey has on his face.

"Joker…" He says raspy tone and all.

He glances from the helpless officer to the man with a burnt face. He backs away, disappearing into the darkness.

"Any last words?" He asks, flipping the coin. He removes the tape from her mouth.

"Please Harvey… I didn't know what was going to happen to her, I swear."

"Mmmhm… Again with this again." He says. "It's time to stop trying and placing the blame on other people. You need to accept what you've done in murdering Rachael and countless others in working with the mob trash." He says, aiming the gun at the woman's heart.

"Please…please…" She says in-between sobs. A bang is heard and Two-Face is closer to getting his revenge on all those who had a hand in the love of his life's death.

--

Lydia looks at the wooden pole. A balancing pole. She tries to think back to what it was called when she did gymnastics but it just doesn't come to her. She only remembers excelling in the event. She climbs on top, standing across from her current mentor. He throws her a wooden pole, ones they were fighting with a week ago.

"Perfect balance, it comes in handy. You are not the one who always chooses where the battle will begin." He calls out to her.

They walk closer, hit the poles together and instantly get into defensive positions. Lydia is the first one to swing, Ra's moves back slightly allowing his pole to block her offensive attack. She brings the bottom part up, hitting Ra's in the knee. She switches feet and backs up slowly. Her dark hair blowing in the chilly air. He walks towards her, with perfect balance, and begins to unleash an assault upon Lydia. She does her best in blocking each attack, only trying to hit him back when she sees an opportunity.

He is able to hit her in the chest, causing her to lose her footing and fall upon the unforgiving pole. The air is crushed from her lungs as she hands slightly off the pole. She glances up at him through narrowed eyes.

"You're weak Lydia. You must overcome any challenge." He says, stepping back to allow her back on their fighting area.

She gets up quickly and regains her composure. "I'm not weak." She says through gritted teeth.

She lunges at him with her weapon getting many good hits in. She has him at the end of their surface, weapon aiming at his throat. Lydia is breathing hardly, deciding on knocking him off or not. She sees a smirk, reminiscent of Jacks. She twirls the weapon in her hand and hits him in the ankles, knocking him from the surface completely.

Lydia stands above him, on the surface. Her hair is being whipped around her face from the wind. She stares down at him. As he looks up, he is beginning to see the inner warrior in Lydia's heart, mind and soul. He helps himself up and takes a swing at Lydia's bare feet. She sees his action and quickly does a flip over him, landing about three feet from Ra's al Ghul. The two begin to battle it out again. They both connect with each other, each hit becoming much more intense. Lydia hates it when she is called weak and underestimated.

Ra's finds a weak point and sends the weapon flying into her right side. Lydia's body arches from the pain but her arms react on their own to block another attack. She is getting stronger and smarter as the days go on. Lydia has only been here for three months and she has already begun to show improvement. Next on the agenda will be guns… though Ra's cares nothing for them.

**The chapters will be like this for the next couple of them. It will keep showing inserts as to what is going on with the two. Don't worry, Lydia will be returning sooner than what many think and then that's when it will get very interesting… If I say so myself.**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Give me as many as you want that pertain to anything you feel you need to say or suggest!**


	29. Twenty Nine

The last time he was not in complete control was when he was sixteen. Ever since then, he is the one calling the shots…

"Jack, sweetheart, what are you doing?" A woman's voice calls to him.

The eight year old boy looks up to see a beautiful blond woman approach him. She has curls, just like him. She smiles at her son and picks him up from the dirty ground he was sitting on.

"Nothing…" He replies coyly.

She places her hand in his as they walk closer to the house. "Do you want to be my little helper and come with me to the grocery store to find something for dinner?" She asks him, he nods his head vigorously.

She laughs as she watches her son's curls bounce from the rapid movement. They walk together to the car and get in. He sits in the passengers seat and looks at the window, watching as they pull out of their small home.

--

Joker's eyes snap open. He is laying in his bed, alone. He touches his chest and looks over at the spot Lydia would lay. He grabs her pillow and place it on his face, trying to get any type of smell of hers. It is useless. She hasn't been there in months to place her scent back on his pillow. He throws it from his person and sits up. He looks down at his erect member and feels like punching it. The scent of her possibly being on the pillow fucks with his brain, sending the wrong message down to his cock.

He steps from his bed, seeing it is only 4:37 am. He walks into the bathroom and stares at himself in the mirror. He rubs his chin, feeling small hairs breaking through the skin. He takes his shaving gel out as well as a razor, sharp like a knife. He runs water and splashes his face. He glances up at himself once more while he is squirting the gel into his hands. His eyes have dark circles around them. They were there before Lydia came into the picture and now they are back. Something about having her next to him make him sleep easier. In the end… everyone is lonely. Even The Joker. The best criminal Gotham has seen is lonely. He doesn't crave human interaction as others do. His original plans were to kill Lydia but now… now they are quite different. He doesn't even have a plan for her anymore.

He begins to shave around his face, avoiding the areas of his scars. He cuts himself slightly but allows the blood to flow from the cut. He smirks at his reflection when he is done. Even someone who has had so much practice cutting flesh, cuts himself as he shaves. He finds some humor in it. He shuts the light off and returns to the darkness that his heart is full of. He walks out of the room and into the living room, flicking the television on. Walking into the kitchen, Joker's ears catch the name Lydia Valmont.

_There is news about the disappearance of Lydia Faith Valmont. Viewers will remember she is the girl who was kidnapped by The Joker many months ago. Bruce Wayne has come forward with information stating she was here the day of the late Commissioner Gordon's public funeral. Up until now, we believed she was back at home in Atlanta, Georgia but after notification from a family member it has proven false. It is said that Lydia never returned home before and after Commissioner Gordon's death. Is this the work of The Joker? Only time will tell…"_

Joker had been standing against the fridge, throwing pieces of the cereal Cheerio's in the air and catching them in his mouth. He laughs at the man in the television, crunching down on the cereal. He walks outside onto the balcony, cereal still in hand as he lights a cigarette up. He looks down at the back, same kind Lydia smokes.

"Why is this useless woman polluting my thoughts?" He said to himself rather loudly. "You are pissing me off Faith. Get," he smacks his head, "out," he smacks again, "of my head." He says smacking his head once more.

He looks out into the morning sky. Even as the sun begins to come up, the city of Gotham still looks gray. Cold, dark, and dank. The sounds of distant sirens fill the air, going after another one of Gotham's petty criminals. He looks around at the uninhabited area near him. Solitude, even here. Solitude is enough to drive a person insane. He flicks an ash from his cigarette and decides it is time to move on from his last mind trip and find someone's life to potential ruin, or to potentially fuck.

He shakes his head, getting the thought of sex from his mind. Another thing _that_ girl has ruined. He never thought about sex, with anyone. It's just a distraction of what needs to be done. He didn't need to be inside of anyone at random moments. He only wanted to cause fear. To him, fear is capable of giving him the climax he has with Lydia. The fear that flashes in their eyes when his laughter is heard. The fear that grips their bodies from being able to move. The fear that is present even after he takes their life.

--

"This, Lydia, is a sniper rifle. If you are to become an assassin the sniper rifle will aid you in your quest. It is a powerful weapon designed to take a life from distances, discreetly, without your target even knowing you are in the area." He says, stepping out of the way.

Lydia looks down at the gun and smiles.

"This is your Sig Sauers. It is a P220 Sport w/ extended barrel. .45 caliber of course. This a good weapon to use in regular gun fights. Not much of a kick and small enough to conceal."

She looks down at the gun and remembers seeing a similar one that is owned by The Joker. She picks it up and inspects it. She is happy with what she sees.

"Now, if you will set that down we will look at the other's I am supplying for you." He says, turning his back.

"Wait you are giving me weapons?" She asks, setting the gun down.

"Yes. I am also giving your first assignment and client." He says, glancing over his shoulder giving Lydia a coy smirk.

"So you think I'm ready then?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"I believe you are ready. Question is, do you believe you are ready for what is to come?" He asks, turning and facing her.

"What is to come?" She asks, concern deep in her voice.

"Lydia. You've been here for almost a year. The criminal's in Gotham have become more deadly. They are hell bent on taking Gotham and what they see as theirs. They will stop at nothing to achieve what is rightfully theirs, in their mind. Are you ready to return and restore peace to the hell called Gotham?" He asks.

Lydia thinks in her mind. _There is no way it has been almost a year. I wonder what Jack has gotten himself into. I wonder if he has been killed. I wonder if he has finally gotten Batman to unmask himself._ She looks back at Ra's al Ghul.

"I'm ready." A smirk appearing on her lips.

**That's right ladies and gentlemen (if any guys read this story) Lydia is ready to return to Gotham. I know I didn't go that into her training and what is going on between Joker and whatnot. Eh, I'm not concerned with it and I know there are MANY who are awaiting Lydia's return. So yes. It's time. Review if you want, I love them… just to let you know. Hahahaha.**


	30. Thirty

Lydia looks down at the folder Ra's gave her in which contains her first 'assignment'. She opens the fold and pulls the picture out as well as the information of his usual habits.

**Giovonni Masino. **She glances up at the pilot in the private jet. Known as low time criminal. She is unsure as to who is hiring her for this job but pulls out a suitcase Ra's told her to open once she has gotten on the place. She opens it and finds 50,000 in cash. Her eyes widen and her lips curl upward. There is a key as well in the suitcase. There is information as to where to head after she lands in Gotham. She guesses she is making an upgrade from the apartment she likes to a mansion she will love.

She shuts the briefcase and looks back at the paper. Supposedly Masino is wanted by members of the mob for an undisclosed reason. She raises an eyebrow immediately. She glances back up and wonders when she will land in Gotham. She shuts her eyes after concealing everything that doesn't need to be seen. She sleeps the rest of the ride.

As the plane hit's the pavement it wakes Lydia from her sleep. Her eyelids allow her to see darkness until she opens them. She looks out the window and sees the darkness of Gotham staring back at her. She blinks a few times before she clicks her seatbelt out of the buckle and stands, grabbing her things. The door opens and she walks from the jet. She breathes in the familiar scent of gunpowder Gotham holds in the air. She sees a car with a driver standing outside of it. She walks forward, expecting it to be for her and not the pilot.

"Ah Ms. Valmont, it's nice to see you've made it back in one piece. I am your driver for the night." He mans says to her, taking her bags.

Lydia looks him up and down, wondering if her lover arranged this to take her back to him. She sits in the car and looks down at her hands. These hands are ready to pull triggers. She watches as the car passes by many homes, apartments and a particular soul. Batman and Lydia lock eyes for a brief moment. She remembers the last time they met and how she feels she owes him a beating for what he did to her. She sits back in her seat, watching lights go out and come on.

In a matter of ten minutes, the driver pulls into a mansion driveway. It isn't anything like Bruce Wayne's but it's close.

"Here you are ma'am." He says stopping the car and helping her with her bags.

"Am I supposed to pay you?" She asks, getting to the door.

He laughs slightly. "No, no ma'am. I have been assigned to help you with anything you need. A final compliment of Ra's al Ghul." He says with a smile on his face.

"Oh… That's nice." She watches as the man opens the door for her.

Lights come on and rooms are revealed in their magnificence. She steps in and notices the gothic style arches in the walls and walk ways. The lights are dimly lit and the rooms accented in beautiful décor. He leads her upstairs to the master chamber. She walks in and sees her new bedroom. It has a king sized bed that rises about three feet off the ground. Her old belongings decorate the room. She walks in the bathroom and sees the huge vanity, bathtub and shower. The man walks behind her.

"If you're an assassin, you should live life to the fullest and the best way you know how." He says giving her a smile.

"Thank you." She says, walking past him and out of the bedroom completely.

She walks around the house about five times, just to make sure she knows where everything is. She discovers an indoor swimming pool that is twelve feet deep as well as twelve feet long. She feels as giddy as a schoolgirl on the inside but refuses to show it. She walks back in and upstairs, unloading her belongings. She turns music on and begins to study the habits of Masino. She places her knives in a nightstand and a pistol underneath the pillow she is planning to sleep on tonight. Hearing a crash that sounds as if it came from the pool area, she throws the paper down and grabs the pistol that is located under the pillow.

The song "The Only" by Static-X is playing on the speakers in the pool area. Lydia walks into the area, a robe covering her nude body. She pulls the gun out when she locates the glass on the ground. Her eyes search the area but she sees nothing."Come out, come out…" She says looking into a dark corner, "Where ever you are…" She says as Batman steps from the corner.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him, her gun still pointed at him.

"You did a good job in hiding Lydia." He begins, his raspy voice barely being heard over the music.

"It's Faith now." She says, not bothering to lower the gun.

"How long did you think it would take me to discover you are Damzel?" He asks.

"A little longer that it did." She says with a smile.

"You killed Gordon…" He says stepping closer to her, also taking a step back nearing the edge of the pool.

She looks down at his feet and at his suit. It looks as though he'll sink as soon as he makes contact with the water. She comes closer, her gun pointed at his jaw. "I did… He was in my way of what I wanted."

He remains standing in the same spot. "You let Joker corrupt you from the inside out." He spoke to her, seeing her come closer.

"He most defiantly did corrupt me on the **inside.**" She said with a laugh. "So tell me, do bats swim?" She asks and kicks him into the pool.

Batman is sinking to the bottom but tries to pull himself up. He sees Lydia standing on the edge, laughing. He breaks the surface and tries to climb out. Lydia pushes his head back under. He grabs her hand and pulls her in as well. She drops her gun before her body comes into contact with the water. She comes up, gasping for air. She grabs a hold of Batman's shoulders and pushes him back under the water. Lydia's robe comes off in the water, leaving Batman battling a nude woman. She manages to hit the button that pops his helmet off in her struggles to drown Batman.

"Well I'll be damned…" She says in complete shock. "Bruce fucking Wayne. You're Batman!" She yells, laughter overtaking everything in her body.

"Oh I should have known… you… oh you…" She points her finger at her. Her head snaps back as he punches her in the mouth.

She is floating at the edge of the pool so she was able to grab her dry gun. She motions for him to walk to the stairs, Lydia following him.

"You know… this is quite awkward. I swear at Gordon's _funeral_ you were hitting on me. Two killers… Ah, how poetic." She says with a monotone voice. She smiles at him.

"Tell you what, I'll keep your dirty little secret if you keep mine."

"What makes you think I'll keep your identity and what you've done a secret?" He asks, venom in his voice.

"Well… you are Bruce Wayne. Gotham City's most beloved playboy. Then when the citizen's of Gotham hear that **you** are the one that so many blame for deaths and all that wonderful shit… your head will be on a fucking silver platter, not mine." She says smiling. "I'll let you think about it." She laughs and walks out of the room and back into her bedroom.

She sits on her bed, soaking wet, in shock. She can't believe that she is the one who found out Batman's true identity. She knows he won't rat her out. Batman is needed in Gotham and Bruce knows that. She places the gun under her pillow and lays down, drifting off to sleep in deep thought of tomorrows events.

**Ha! I tricked you all! No Joker sighting in this chapter BUT in the future one, maybe this one or the next, the confrontation WILL happen. Read and review and let me know what you think!!**


	31. Thirty One

**The question is… will there be a Joker sighting? Anyone gathering people together to go on a Joker hunt? **

**Bastet1023: You are right… That song really does go with the whole story. The song, for everyone, is **Apocalyptica "S.O.S"- check it out!

**Thanks for the reviews and now… on with the show.**

Lydia wakes at 10:30 am. She looks around once again in her room and fights the urge to roll over and go back to sleep. It feels so good laying in a bed as opposed to a mat for almost a year. She stares up at her ceiling thinking about the day a head and when she will see her former lover. She pulls the covers from her nude body and quickly dress in a pair of white sweats with a white shirt. She walks out of her room and into the kitchen.

"Ah Ms. Valmont, I trust you had a good sleep." The man said behind her.

She turns around and sees her driver standing with a paper in hand. "Do you have a name?" She asks, taking a coffee cup from the cupboard and begins to pour coffee.

"My name is Robert, ma'am." He says, giving her a small bow. He hands her the creamer.

She mixes her drink and heads outside, lighting her first cigarette in about a year. She shuts her eyes, taking a deep drag from her cigarette. The door shuts as Robert walks and places the paper in his hand on the table. She glances down at it, blowing smoke out of her rather large lips.

"This is the floor plan where Mr. Masino will be tonight." He says.

"What meeting will he be attending?" She asks.

"It doesn't matter, ma'am. He is your target and this will be the best time to get him. Now, if you look at the roof here," He says pointing, "There is a latch that will allow you entrance while being undetected. There are areas where you can set up and strike that give you enough darkness to hit your target and get out in less than a minute." He says with a smirk.

Lydia looks down at the paper and back at Robert. She smiles, thinking that Robert isn't as bad as she once thought. She nods her head and looks down at the paper once again. She takes a sip from her coffee and flicks an ash away

Lydia takes out a bag and begins to pack small bombs together, showing delicacy with each. Five altogether. She has been taught to leave no trace of the call of duty assassins are assigned to. She places the trigger next to the bag, on the bed. She walks over to a closet and opens the door. She takes a certain black outfit from a hanger and takes a nice look at it.

It is almost a cat suit, completely black. It looks pretty much like the outfit Britney Spear's wore in her "Toxic" video. Lydia thought all she needs is a bright red wig and they could pass off as twins. The outfit wasn't shiny, it isn't made of latex but rather some other type of material that helps with cuts and some bullets. She takes the robe off of her body and slides herself into the skintight outfit. She fastens the five straps along the choker to her breast area. She slides on the black holsters and places two of her pistols in the area. Lydia places a black belt, made of the same material that is around her throat, around her waist. This belt helps show just how small her waist is and just how big her butt is. She places another gun on the belt as well as knives. She slides on her black boots, ending right below her knees. She looks down at the heel and decides she will stab someone in the eye if they fuck with her. She slides on gloves with the fingers cut from them. The gloves stop at her wrist.

Lydia looks at herself in a mirror. She cocks an eyebrow and smiles inwardly, finally seeing herself as a femme fatale. She smoothes her long, almost raven hair down and fixes her make-up. She makes sure to outline her eyes heavily in black liner, as well as black eye shadow. She smoothes out a shade of red on her lips and sticks her finger in her mouth, just to make sure she will not have lipstick teeth. She turns on her heel and grabs the bag full of explosives and walks out of her bedroom.

"Ah, you must be leaving early?" Robert asks her.

"Yeah… going to place some bombs… around the area." She says walking to the garage and finding many different cars.

"I believe you were going to forget this…" Robert said, holding a bag that contains her sniper rifle.

Lydia glances over at him and gives a hesitant smirk. "Right… Thanks." She said taking the bag and stuffing it into a car.

She waves goodbye and takes off, down the driveway and onto the streets of Gotham . She doesn't pay mind to what car she is in, though people stop and stare in awe. She speeds through a yellow light and turns music on. The song " Cure My Tragedy (A Letter to God)" by Cold began to play. Lydia's eyes look around, noticing every small thing about the sites of Gotham she passes.

_Remember all the times we used to playYou were lost and I would save you_

_I don't think those feelings will ever fade_

_You were born apart of me._

She stops at a red light and looks at herself in the rearview mirror. She brings her lips together and press on the gas, taking off once again into the dark night.

_I was never good at hiding anythingMy thoughts break me_

_Do you understand what you mean to me?You are my faith._

She is nearing the docks and her mind begins to become foggy. The thoughts of what she is to do cloud her minds eye. She pulls over, perhaps a block away from the warehouse in which her destination is located. She looks over the floor plans once more.

_Won't you cure my tragedy?_

_Won't you cure my tragedy?_

_Don't take her smile away from me_

_She's broken and I'm far away._

She looks up and sees there is no life around her. _Don't take her smile away from me…_ Her mind went back to Joker, to Jack. This song reminds her of their relationship, except he would be the singer and Lydia is the subject of interest. She turns the car off and grabs her two bags. She places the strap of the bag in which the bombs are contained around her chest and places the strap of the sniper on her shoulder. Her dark eyes glance around the area, her heels the only sound being made.

She locates the warehouse and begins to climb the back latter, careful not to let the bag of bombs connect to hard. She places the sniper bag down as well as the bombs. She discovers the area of the roof Robert told her would be able to be moved so she can get inside, undetected. She slides the covering off and peers inside. There is a small amount of light but there is no life whatsoever. She walks back over to the bombs and hooks it around her body once again.

She jumps on top of a steel container, leaving about five feet from the container to the roof. She scales down the container and places a foot on the solid ground. Still no life. She walks to each corner of the room and begins to place the bombs in the corners. She activates them all, making sure they are armed and no lights can be visible by the naked eye. She walks to the center of the room, standing directly underneath the light. Her eyes examine the room once more before she sets back to the steel container and scales the side.

She crawls back through the opening in the roof and takes the sniper from its bag. She sits down on the roof and places the bullets in the gun and lights up a cigarette. She blows the smoke out of her lips.

_When I sit and think about the days we shared_

_And the nights you covered for me_

_Every little thing that I ever did_

_You would stand by me._

She thinks back to Jack… the night they intertwined with one another. The flash of emotion in his eyes. She feels he cares for her but she knows it is too much to think of. Joker, the man that has completely taken over Jack's persona, has no heart and will not show too much emotion.

_Every time you cried it would take my wind_

_My heart would break_

_Do you understand what you mean to me?_

_You are my faith._

She hears tires squeal. Voices are heard. Not his but her target. She doesn't risk peeking her head out, just to take a look. The door to the warehouse is soon open and then slams shut. She takes another drag from her cigarette and looks up at the night sky. This is what she is destined for. What would her music have done for her? Another car is heard, slamming on the breaks. Doors are open then shut.

"Yo boss!" A voice calls out but is quickly put into silence as a gun shot goes off.

Lydia's heart drops. _Could it be him?_ She hears laughter and the shuffling sound of feet. Her thoughts are confirmed. She puts her cigarette out quickly, grabbing her sniper, she heads to the opening in the roof. There is shouting going on inside of the warehouse so her entrance is not heard. She lays the gun down as she stares ahead, getting a good sight of his green tinted hair. Something inside of her speeds up and quickly slows down. It's been a year since she has seen him and she has no doubt he has washed his hands of her.

She crouches down, sniper in front of her. She points the sniper in the direction of Masino and lines the shot up in her scope. It proves to be challenging due to Masino and Joker moving around constantly. She blocks out their conversation to focus on her target. Joker's laughter reaches her mind, causing her to snap from her focus. She blinks a few times and goes back to aiming at the mark man. She shuts one eye and places her finger on the trigger. Joker moves out of the way and gives her a shot. She pulls the trigger at that moment. The bullet flies through the man's head and his body lays on the floor.

Joker snaps around to try and find the source but the it's too dark, even for his eyes. Lydia is on the roof now, packing her sniper into the case and scaling down the building. She sees the van Joker arrive in begin to move, away from her. She pulls out the trigger for the bombs and presses down after being about ten feet away from the warehouse. The bombs detonate, violent explosions go off. Pieces of the warehouse fly into the air and land around her.

"Where's Joker!?" A thug yells out.

Lydia stops dead in her tracks. She assumes the van was leaving, Joker already sitting in the automobile. Joker was still inside from what she gathers now from the orders being barked out by thugs. They yell for them to search anything and everything they can. She shuts her eyes hard… trying to suppress a tear? She hurries to the car and cranks the engine, speeding off into the distance. Tears falling from her eyes.

She would never kill him intentionally. He would never kill her intentionally. The song "S.O.S." by Apocalyptica began to play on the car's stereo. She pushes the tears from her cheek and tries to accept this as a causality of war. The war of Gotham… the war of love… the war of hearts. She places her head against the car seat and exhales slowly before lighting a cigarette. She pulls into the mansion she lives in now. She has smoked at least five on her way back. She gets out of the car, slamming the door but leaving the weapon in the passenger seat. She walks to her bedroom.

_So go on and infect me_

_Go on and scare me to death_

_Tell me I asked for it_

_Tell me I'll never forget_

_You could give me anything but love_

_Anything but love_

**Okay so her new outfit... I got the idea from Britney Spear's _Toxic_ video. The outfit she is wearing with the fake red hair. Yeah... Just thought I should let you know.**


	32. Thirty Two

**Is he dead?**

**Yeah, I posted chapter 32 last night but quickly deleted it. I wasn't happy with it and I also felt as if I was cheating you all out of your time. Read and review, please. I love hearing pretty much anything.**

_This is week three and there have been no Joker sightings!_ The newswoman says gleefully. _It seems as if Joker has packed his bags up and left Gotham on the Midnight Express. The streets of Gotham are now safer to wa-_

Lydia turns away from the television screen. She smoothes out her black pencil skirt and walks into the postal office. _Three weeks…_ She waits in line, looking outside at the middle school across the street. Glancing down at her watch the time reads 12:15 pm. Someone bumps into her and quickly apologizes. She looks down at her top, a white button up short sleeve Polo. So far, nothing has ruined this shirt which is odd. Lydia has a tendency to spill anything and everything onto whatever it is she is wearing.

"Lydia Valmont." She hears a smooth voice call from behind her. Lydia turns on her black heels and comes face to face with Bruce Wayne.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne." She smiles almost seductively. "How have _you_ been?" She asks, crossing her arms.

Bruce almost sneers at her. He places his hands in his pockets. "I've been… fine. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner sometime?" He asks, a reason behind every question.

"My my… You are highly unpredictable. Why would you like to have dinner with me, sweetheart?" She asks, stepping closer to him.

The scent of Lydia's perfume intoxicates his senses. "So we can discuss some things we have in common." He replies, stepping back and giving himself distance from this woman in front of him.

She eyes him over once and nods. She opens her purse, trying to find something to write on. Her hand hits something else. It isn't paper… exactly. It is a little bit tougher. She pulls the item out, a design on the back. She flips it over and on the front is a Joker. It's a little freaky but Lydia stares at it. Bruce catches sight of it and a severe frown forms. Lydia walks to the window and peers out, Bruce quick to follow.

A loud explosion is heard. The glass shatters from a shock wave. Lydia covers her face, shards of glass cutting her arm and her lip. The streets are in panic. She looks over at the source of the explosion and discovers the middle school is no longer intact. Lydia's jaw drops, her eyes remaining on where the school had once been.

"He's not dead…" She mutters under her breath.

Lydia looks over and discovers Bruce is already gone. She picks herself up, specks of blood landing on her shirt. "Fuck!" She yells out. She steps out of the building, through one of the shattered windows no less, and finds herself being pushed and shoved by scattering civilians. She walks through them all, picking shards of glass from her arms. She checks her lip and there is no glass, only a cut.

In the chaos, someone snatches her purse. Lydia looks around and sees someone running away from her. She takes off after him. Her heels clicking the ground as she runs. She punches people out of the way, she shoves them out of her way. She does anything to get to the man running away from her. He turns a corner into an alley way. She turns the corner five seconds after he did and ends up on the cold, hard ground. Something connects with her throat that causes her to hit the ground. She rolls on her side, trying to regain her breath. She hears the tapping of a blade on the brick wall. Her eyes snap open and look up. She sees his ghostly face staring down at her, a grin blazing on his face.

"You're bleeding… maybe I should help you out with that…" He says, crouching down in front of her.

He reaches his hand down but it gets slapped out of the way. He grabs her arm and touches the blade on her forearm. He cuts about a five inch wound into her, the crimson liquid pouring down. She flinches and kicks him in the gut. She grabs her purse as he falls to the ground, on his ass. She pushes herself up and runs out of the alley. She grabs her keys from her purse and flees to her car, quickly cranking it up and driving out of the heart of Gotham.

"Shit…Shit… Shit!" She yells, looking down at her arm. She grabs a shirt from the passenger seat and wraps it around her arm, trying to avoid to much blood splatter. She turns a curve sharply, hearing the tires scream. She pulls into her driveway and quickly runs inside.

"Robert… Robert! I need help!" She yells out.

She turns water on and sticks her forearm underneath it. Robert comes into the kitchen, glasses on. "My what have you done to yourself?" He asks grabbing a huge bandage as well as the ace bandages.

"I didn't do it… Someone else did." She says, trying to keep her gaze down.

Robert takes her arm and comes to the decision it is not in need of stitches. He pours peroxide on the wound and places a bandage over it quickly. She watches as Robert handles her arm with care. He begins to wrap it, making sure it is a tight ft.

Lydia looks at her arm, ashamed she let him that minute it took for him to slice her open. She'll get revenge, she vows it. She grabs a bottle of rum from the freezer and a glass. She heads up to her room. Lydia throws her shoes off and walks closer to her bed, falling upon it. She looks over at her pillow and there it is again. Her eyes widen. A simple Joker card is placed in the center.

She stares at it, her eyes wide. She walks over to it and sees it is the brother card that was in her purse. Turning, she quickly runs into her bathroom to try and see if he is hiding. It's not safe here anymore. She walks from the bathroom but is stopped. Somehow he managed to get in her room. He walks in front of the doorway, his blade in his right hand.

"Come here." He says, a gloved finger curling.

Lydia looks from his finger, to the blade, and to his face. She purses her lips and stays where she is.

"I'm not going to ask nicely." He says, irritation growing in his voice.

"I'm done listening to you." She says, licking her lip, tasting the dried blood.

"Oh no, no, no. You will continue to listen to me. Until the day. You. Die." He says, his voice lowering a few octaves.

Joker steps towards her. Lydia remains in her spot. Her eyes are trained on his blade. She reaches her hand out and grabs his clenched fist, not about to let him slice her. They are standing inches from each other. She brings her eyes up to his.

"Where did you go?" He asks, a dangerous tone in his voice. Lydia has no answer for him.

"I told you that I would find you. I come back to where I left you… what a surprise! You're not there." He says, moving until he is standing behind her. "I search for you, only a little. I'm a business man thus I have other things to do than worry about where my _lover_ has gone." He says, breathing in the scent of her hair.

His eyes shut as her scent graces him again. "I was worried… Thought someone else got to kill you before me." He says, bringing his other hand to her hair. He begins to massage it through his hands. He places his lips against her ear.

"Then someone ruins my business deal. I was almost caught in an explosion. You wouldn't have been able to give me a kiss goodbye." His lips touch her ear. He plants a small kiss on her and nibbles slightly. "… Or a nice goodbye fuck." He says, giggling in her ear.

"Then! To my surprise, I see you in the post office. Your black skirt hugging every curve that makes my animalistic urge want to come out and ravage you. You began talking to Mr. Bruce Wayne… you find something in your purse. But how did it get there?" He laughs and steps closer, feeling her back on his chest.

"Why, I'll tell you. Don't you hate it when careless fucks just bump into you completely catching you off guard?" Lydia thought back to when someone did bump into her. Her purse was open, making it easier to place or remove something.

His gloved hand touches her shoulder, her body tenses slightly. A breath slowly finds its way out of her body, her eyes shut. Her head rests on his chest, almost a relaxing mood coming over Lydia. Even though his tone is dangerous, his touch is almost gentle. Lydia's grip around Joker's left hand loosens a little, allowing him to free his hand with the knife in it.

His free hand grips her throat, he rotates his body and in turn hers. They are standing straight in front of the vanity mirror. She sees his tongue flick across the sides of his lips. The blade gets closer and closer to her own. Her dark eyes watch the blade touch the area on her mouth in which would be the same place Joker has his scars. He smiles, seeing how calm she is.

"So tell me, how did you get this new place? It must have been expensive…" He says, placing the blade on the edge of her lips.

"I used my father's money. My family was a big deal back in Atlanta." She says, careful not to let the knife cut her.

"Ah… What did your father do?" He asks, his dark eyes meeting hers.

"Illegal things." She says. She is getting tired of playing his games. "If you are going to kill me, then do it." She rolls her eyes.

Joker lets out a cackle. Her blood runs cold and fights the urge cringe. "In time lover… in time."

Lydia grabs his hand harshly and pulls the blade from her face. She snaps her head back, hitting his nose. She twist his arm, waiting for him to move so she can break it. She watches as his eyes blink a few times and places his free hand on his nose to check and see if she drew blood. He begins to laugh.

"Ah _Lydia_. You, my dear, are full of surprises."

"Oh _Jack,_ I've got a bag full of them." She whispers, staring him down.

"So let me guess… when you disappeared… you went out," He steps up on one knee, " And got yourself some training down?" He steps up on his other knee.

Joker's body is slanted awkwardly from the angle Lydia has on him. She kicks the back of his knee with reserved force.

"I didn't say you can stand." She says while prying the knife from his hand and throwing it to the ground.

"So you make the rules now?" His voice darker, no hint of laughter found.

"Considering your position, yes." She says.

Joker brings his free hand down and grabs her ankle, catching her off guard. He yanks with monstrous force causing Lydia to fall flat on her back. She tries to jump up, no luck. He is already on top of her, pinning her down making sure she wasn't able to wiggle out.

"Considering your position… now. No." He says laughing.

He reaches over and grabs his knife again. He grabs her face but she turns it sharply, trying to break his hold.

"Hey… come on down Lydia. Don't fight me… something _bad__** or good **_may happen." He says laughing and bringing her face to a halt.

Her breathing is heavy, her eyes on the knife. She has no way of getting him off of her. He brings the tip down along her lips, letting the tip pierce her lower lip.

"I could… cut you like me and then stitch you back up. You'd look like my very own Sally doll." His voice trails off, thinking back to the movie _Nightmare Before Christmas_.

Lydia's eyes widen and tries to shake her head no. Joker's eyes look up and around his surroundings. He flips his blade back and stands off of her, walking into her bedroom. He sits himself down on her bed.

"Come show me how much you missed me."

Lydia is still laying on the bathroom floor, her eyes staring at the ceiling. She hears his voice and tilts her head back, her eyes looking as if they are trying to roll in the back of her head. This, however, is not the case. She is trying to look at him. She flips herself over and keeps her upper torso from falling by keeping her arms locked. She curls her legs under her bottom, still staring at him.

"I'll show you how much I missed you." His voice lowering an octave lower than she has ever heard. He tilts his head down, looking as if he has no eyelids. His normal grin being lengthen by his red smile.


	33. Thirty Three

**Thank you all soooo much for the reviews! You all have no idea how much I love them and need them.**

Lydia stares at him for a moment, his eyes looking her over with a hungry look. She smacks her lips together and pulls herself up off of the floor. Joker watches as she walks from the bathroom, seemingly towards him, and turn to walk out of the room. As Lydia is at the door, a knife flies into the frame.

"Next time I won't miss." He says, his voice dark.

Lydia takes the knife from the frame and looks at it for a mere five seconds. She sends the knife flying back, it landing about an inch from his show.

"Neither will I." She says coldly and walks from the room.

She hears his footsteps follow close behind hers. She walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. She glances back at him as he begins to look at everything in the room. She pulls out a Smirnoff Ice and throws the cap down.

"Does it frighten you that I can kill you…" He pulls out a plastic knife, "Even with this." He says twirling the plastic utensil around in his fingers.

"I have no doubt, dear, that you can kill me with that or a spoon." She says, taking a gulp of her beverage.

He smiles and walks over to her. They stand in front of each other, the only space is a given foot. Their eyes lock and Joker reaches down and pulls the fridge open, grabbing himself a Smirnoff Ice.

"Why are you here Jack?" Lydia asks, walking away from him.

The sound is heard as he pops the top off and takes a sip from the drink. She walks from the kitchen and onto the patio of her backyard. The door shuts as she is sitting on one of the padded chairs. Joker sits opposite her.

"I missed you." His reply full of sarcasm.

Lydia rolls her eyes and takes a cigarette out. "I'm being serious. Why?"

A small smirk forms on his face at her serious statement. "That's all you are… you know? So serious when really life is all about fun and opportunity." He leans back in his seat.

"I want answers. There is a time when seriousness isn't called for and this is the time." She says, taking a hit and blowing out smoke.

"You can't except the fact that I missed you. That I've missed every little thing." He says, still not being serious.

"You are so difficult. You know that? I give you answers and you won't even give me one!" She says, feeling as if she wants to throw the bottle at his head.

"Fine. It's a game then. You tell me where you went for… what was it, a year? And I'll tell you why I am here." A smug look appearing on his face.

Lydia's irritation begins to grow even more. She shoots daggers from her eyes at him. He, however, is enjoying how worked up she has become. He crosses his legs over one another, taking another swig from his drink.

"Well, how bout it?" He asks, grinning.

"I… I was on a leave. I had to get out. It got to a point you were the voice in my head, encouraging me to do all of these awful things…" She says, almost whispering.

Lydia's personality have changed slightly since her first encounter with The Joker but when it comes to having to tell the truth, even if it is dark and she doesn't want to admit anything… he just breaks down the walls. He knows when she lies, he knows when anyone lies. It's the whole fun of the game.

"No sweetheart. I never encouraged you to do anything. Remember the bank? You didn't have to kill those guards- like I told you afterwards. I never gave you the idea to break me out of Arkham and kill Gordon. I never encouraged you to… open yourself up and **give** yourself to me." He says, the smile is heard in his voice.

Lydia looks away, taking another hit and blowing it out. Without him, she would have never taken a life. Even if there is no verbal encouragement, the time they spent together made it easier for her to take a life, many lives. His voice breaks her thoughts.

"I noticed upstairs… you've gotten a little better at fighting and whatnot. Tell me Faith, have you been a naughty girl?" He asks.

Naughty girl? Lydia doesn't get it. She does wince when he calls her Faith. Her middle name, she feels, he uses to makes her feel less and less like herself, less like a person. She glances down at her malt drink and quickly takes another swig from it. She is about to reply to his comment but stops when she sees Robert walk onto the patio, an envelope in hand.

"Ah, Ms. Valmont, I did not know you have company." He says, glancing briefly at Joker and then back at her.

"Neither did I." She says, staring at Joker.

"This just came for you ma'am, thought you might like to see it." He hands her the envelope and walks back inside, giving Joker one more glance.

"Exchanging love letters with someone?" He asks, an eyebrow cocks up underneath his face paint.

"Something like that…" She mutters, taking the top off of the envelope and pulling the information out.

**CORNER OF CHERRYWOOD & 5****TH**** STREET**

**7:30 PM**

**SHARP.**

Lydia glances down at the paper once more and up at Joker, sitting and waiting. She stuffs the paper back into the envelope and stands. She puts the cigarette out and grabs her drink. Joker stands and stops Lydia from walking back inside.

"What's the paper say?" He asks.

"My… aren't you nosey. This is none of your business Jack. Move out of my way." She says to him, clenching her jaws.

"Show me what is on the paper and I will." He said as he makes a grab for her wrists.

Lydia moves back slightly, not leaving anything for him to grab. She brings her right fist back and connects it with his nose. He quickly places his hand on his nose to check for bleeding.

"Why the nose Faith? Why the nose? I mean, I guess you wouldn't mind," He punches her in the gut, "If I could never breath again." He grabs her hair to lift her face up.

One of Lydia's eyes are squeezed shut from the amount of pain her abdomen is in. She struggles to maintain her breathing the proper way.

"Am I right, doll face?" He asks laughing.

"Almost…" She replies, upper cutting him in the jaw.

Joker releases her hair and stumbles backwards. Lydia quickly pushes herself past him and into the house, locking the door. She stands there for a moment to watch Joker as he tried to get through the door. Lydia couldn't help to return the smile that is ever present on his face. She turns on her heel and walks upstairs, rubbing the area he punched.

**Ouuu… cliffhanger!**

**Yeah, this chapter is mostly filler. I have some plans for the upcoming chapters. Please review if you'd like. I would appreciate to hear feedback.**


	34. Thirty Four

**To AnnabelleLee13194. Your question of why is Joker beating or able to beat Lydia. Answer: He'll always beat her. Granted now that she has had training she'll be able to hit him back and fight pretty much. Reason being, she isn't going to hurt him TOO bad because she cares TOO much about him. However, she will not allow him to beat the mess out of her and he will probably never beat the mess out of her. It's just he uses physical force in many of his actions. Joker, to me, is sneaky enough to get the upper hand for a moment. Hope that makes sense to you.**

**Now, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and to those who have put me on their favorites and alerts! It makes me want to keep on writing and pleasing your eyeballs. Now, on with the show.**

_I have better things to do than try to break into this woman's house and get answers I know I will never get._ He thinks in his mind.

He sits rather uncomfortably in the seat of the van. He smacks his lips together and glances up at the driver and then to the window. He looks down at his gloved hands, moving his fingers as if they are dancing. His priority at the moment is to find the person responsible for almost ending his life. His tongue flicks his lips like a serpent as the van comes to a stop. He slams the door open and heads up to his apartment.

--

Lydia pulls her knee high boots on, wondering who her next hit will be. She zips the boot up and stands, smacking her thighs with her bare hands. She stands in her room, looking around at the bed and to a window. The sun is starting to go down. Soon the criminals will be on the streets, looking anxiously for someone to make their prey. Glancing at the clock, she grabs her fingerless gloves and slips them onto her hands.

6:48 PM. She slides a dagger into her boot, a gun in its holder along her waist. She walks along the bedroom, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor. Her hands smoothing or knocking anything can be on her ass. Looking into the mirror, she sees everything the man with the painted face has made her. A killer. A unremorseful killer. Her rotates her head, cracking her neck.

It can't get much worse for Lydia now. He has her where he wants her, where she needs to be. What more is there to do? Lydia can't possibly crack even further in her mind. Lydia has always thought when a person murders with no remorse, it is the lowest they can go in life. No one is supposed to play god and either give life or take it.

Her thoughts consume her as she walks to the car. Her heels echoing in the deathly silent garage. The car door slams, the engine starts. Then there is silence. No music, no talking, nothing at all. Streetlamps pass by the moving car, casting shadows along the young assassin's face. She licks her lips, a shiver passing through her warm, steady veins.

Cherrywood and 5th street. She parks her car across the street and walks into the back of the bar, an area she is directed to. She takes out a cigarette and flicks her lighter open, quickly sucking the relaxing chemicals through and blowing them out. She sits down at the head of the table, propping her legs up against the table. Glancing down at her watch, she wonders why she is the only one to be in the room. A door opens and in comes the mob.

Many stare at her, her audacity to take her place at the head of the table. She smirks as they all sit down, their eyes staring intently at her. She takes a hit off of her cigarette and places her hands up against the back of the chair, a new confidence icing over her blood.

"Well… I know you didn't send me the address just so you all can look at me. Are we going to get to business or what?" She asks, taking her feet from the table and leaning forward on the table.

Footsteps come behind her, hands enclose around her upper body, palms connecting with the table. She hears a voice near her ear, her eyes staring straight out. She sucks the cigarette.

"You know… cigarettes can kill you." A husky voice says.

"So can other things." She replies, blowing the smoke from her mouth.

"Like what, little girl?" He asks.

"This…" Her hand is on her gun so quickly no one knew what to do. She brings the barrel under his chin and pulls the trigger. His death happened less than five seconds.

She exhales through her nose, "Well?"

Another manila envelope is thrown her way. She places the gun on the steel table, the cigarette takes up residence in between her lips after she ashes on the dead body. She opens the top and pulls a picture out. Her heart stops. She glances up at the man who tossed her the envelope.

"Him?" She asks, cigarette flopping around.

"Yeah. You know em?" His Italian accent coming through.

"Yeah. I do." Her eyes look back down at the picture and slides it back into the envelope.

She flicks her cigarette at a person near by that moves quick enough not to get a cherry burnt into the side of his cheek. "How much?" She asks, looking back up and leaning back into the chair, crossing her arms.

"10,000." He replies.

"No. Not high enough." She answers simply.

"Why not?" He asks defensively.

"This person is intense, smart and crafty. He's elusive and I'll have to pull out some extra stops to get him. There is no guarantee as to where he will be at certain times nor what he'll do." She replies, a smile on her face.

"Fine. How much you want?" Another man asks, his Russian accent coming through.

Lydia looks up at the ceiling wondering just how much she can make on this wonderful yet unexpected hit. This person is dangerous. She needs to get her moneys worth. Biting the inside of her cheek, Lydia looks down at the man.

"I want one million." She gives them all a huge smile.

"You're crazy. Forget it.""Forget your hit then." She says, standing.

"Wait." The Italian man says, placing a hand up in the air to try and get Lydia to sit back down.

Lydia turns to back to the men. "Guy like this… You risk your life just being in an area around him. 10,000 isn't enough to make me go after Two-Face. Maybe 11,000 for Two-Face but not for **him**." She says, placing a finger down on the envelope.

"Fine. You get 500,000 upfront," He snaps his fingers and movement begins behind him, "And 500,000 after you kill him."

A suitcase is placed on the table in front of her. She clicks the briefcase open and money is shown in front of her. She picks some money up and shifts through the bills. She tosses the money back down and shuts the case.

"Deal." She says with a smirk.

Lydia shuts the case and picks it up, heading for the door.

"He likes to appear at night!" A voice calls to her.

"I know. I've seen him then." She slams the door open and walks out of the little room.

Lydia walks towards her car, heels clicking against the pavement. She opens the passenger door and throws the briefcase full of money into the passenger seat. She quickly shuts the door and walks to the drivers side. Glancing up in the sky, she sees the Bat signal in the air.

_Gordon's gone so that means that someone else is operating it. _

She sits in her car, lighting up a cigarette and looking up at the sign still. She blows it out and glances across the street, watching as the people she just had the encounter with walk out and into cars. She cranks it up and is out of the area rather quickly.

**Had to end it like this. Not that long BUT I am about to begin writing chapter thirty five. Hopefully there will be some action… or some uh, romance if you get what I mean. But most likely just action and witty dialogue. Maybe romance. I can't promise anything unless one of you threaten to stab me with some sort of blunt object, then of course I would be forced to write it, hahaha.**


	35. Thirty Five

**Okay, so I have pictures of my female characters on my main profile. Check them out if you want.**

**Now, chapter 35... This will be a little bit interesting. Heh. Hope you all like it. Read, review, and enjoy. Now on with the show.**

Lydia removes her boots and sets them in a closet. She peels the bodysuit off, hanging it back up. She places the knife in a drawer, the pistol under her pillow. The dark haired beauty pulls out a pair of black bikini bottoms as well as a matching top. She ties the back out the top just in time as Robert walks in the room. In his hand is a mixed drink. Lydia hasn't eaten all day so this drink, plus a few more, will make her feel things more suddenly.

"Going for a late night swim?" He asks, handing the glass to her.

"Something like that. I'm going to unwind in the hot tub." She replies, sipping her drink.

"Ah, I trust all went well tonight." He states.

Lydia nods her head and grabs a plush towel. "Very well. I am going to retire for the night, if you don't mind Ms. Valmont."

"Oh no, go ahead." She says, making a waving hand motion.

"There is more of your drink downstairs. Goodnight ma'am." He turns and walks away.

Lydia walks out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and through the door to the pool room. She turns the hot tub on, watching as the bubbles begin to rise. She takes a sip from her drink and walks back inside to grab the container in which more of the alcoholic beverage resides in. She pours it into a tall glass and walks back in the other room.

She lowers her half nude body into the tub and shuts her eyes for a moment. Lydia pulls the bandage away from her fresh wound. Joker's cut is a perfect line. She sips her drink and rests her head against the side.

"That's a bad cut. Your boyfriend give it to you?" A male's voice invades her thoughts.

Lydia's eyes snap open and comes across Bruce, or Batman, standing in front of her. Bruce is dressed in his alter ego's attire, without the helmet.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne. So nice of you to break into my home… again." Sarcasm dripping in her voice.

She takes a rather large gulp of her drink. "What can I help you with tonight?" She asks, keeping the glass in her hands.

"What happened to you, Lydia?" He asks, standing still as a statue.

"What do you mean?" Questions with an answer.

"When I first met you, you were sweet, innocent and beautiful. What made you change into 'Damzel'?"

Lydia looks at him for a moment. "So I'm not beautiful now? Jerk." She drinks again from the tall glass.

"Answer me." His voice stern.

"Bruce, the day I bend to your will is the day I die. I'm not going to answer you just because you tell me to." Agitation builds on the hero's face.

"Tell you what. I'll entertain you with an answer." She says, getting out of the hot tub.

Bruce's eyes watch everything other than her face. She dries herself off and walks to a table and chair. Setting down the glass and picks up a cigarette, flame on. "Please do sit down." She motions to the chair across from her.

He sits obediently. Lydia takes a hit and sits down on his lap, rather than the chair. Bruce suddenly has the urge to push her off of him, just to watch her shocked expression.

"See, we all have our little flaws Bruce." Exhaling her smoke and taking another hit compulsively. "Even you. But me…" She exhales, "Joker saw potential in me. I was corruptible and he knew it. Before he came along, I was weak ole Lydia Valmont. I didn't stick up for myself. All the little mouse could do was go 'meep' and run away." She ashes her cigarette and takes another hit.

"Then he came along…" She exhales, lost in a daydream for a moment. "He showed me so many things Bruce. He does things only people think about in the darkest corners of their minds." Bruce shifts underneath Lydia.

"Lydia, you are making him out to be your savior." Lydia giggles.

"In a way he is." She moves slightly to grab her drink. "He rescued me from the meaningless life I was living. He gave me a purpose in life." She takes a gulp.

"Your new purpose in life is to take others?" He asks.

Lydia runs her fingers through his dark locks. She laughs, beginning to feel the effects of her drink.

"What's the real reason you are here Bruce?" Her face lowering down, directly in front of his. "We both know you don't make house calls just to question people about their ways." Her lips dancing in front of his.

Her eyes are lowered until her sentence is finished, her eyes now looking into his. Bruce's eyes watch Lydia's hovering lips. An internal conflict is waging war inside of Bruce. He felt the same way when Catwoman was in town. There is no love coming from this thoughts.

Bruce glances up and locks eyes with Lydia. _Why am I here?_ Without another thought, Bruce cups Lydia's face and brings their lips together. The kiss is almost the same in the way the Joker shares his with Lydia. It's hard, forceful and passionate. Lydia opens her mouth slightly, allowing for the kiss to deepen. She begins to laugh in his mouth.

Bruce breaks the kiss and shoves the young woman to the ground. Lydia is still laughing, her eyes shut. "Oh Batboy," She gets out, still laughing, "You just kissed a murderer, and liked it!"

Her laughter ceases. "Oh, you are something else. You hate it don't you? Torn. Torn between what is right and what you truly want. You want me yet I am 'bad'. You're the hero, I'm the villain. Tell me, how does it feel?" She asks, a dangerous tone in her drunken voice.

Bruce kicks her in the side. Lydia lets out a drunken shriek and clenches her eyes shut. She opens them after a few moments to discover Bruce has disappeared. She begins to giggle as she pushes herself up. She grabs her drink and walks back inside. She must rest before she takes her hit out.

**Hope you enjoyed it. It's a nice little twist to the storyline. Her new hit will be revealed in the next chapter. Some of you all have guessed who it is and he might have been in this chapter. But I can be joking. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	36. Thirty Six

**Thought I should add in a new little twist. Don't worry, this story will be mainly Joker and Lydia, not Bruce and Lydia. It's just funny to throw around the emotions of others, as in Bruce Wayne. **

**So I have had to step away from writing for a day so I can really plan this chapter out. I am still on and reading. I am going to advertise a story by another author really quick. I found this story last night. I normally don't advertise, mainly because all of my readers I have seen like the same stories I do. But this story has ten chapters out and it is something I fell in love with reading. It is by Jokersmile and the story is called YOUR HALO IS SLIPPING DOWN TO CHOKE YOU NOW. It's on my favorite stories. Go check it out. Seriously. It will give you a fix until I update mine again.**

**Faces of Evil isn't close to being finished. Just thought I let you know. I am running out of ideas at the moment but knowing my odd mind another will pop in. **

**Also, this chapter is going to switch in POV a lot. So stick with me. If you get confused at all, send it in a review or message and I will do my best to explain it. The tenses ARE going to be thrown around, my style of writing has a purpose in which you will discover.**

**Now, here we go.**

He's furious. Running back and forth, finding answers. Almost to the point but the blade hasn't cut its way through. The entire night, no sleep, he is going to find what he wants. Explosion after the gun shot. He nearly lost his life.

His external smile frowns. Eyes are dark, cold, and dank. Movements are quick and silent. A flash of silver in the artificial light.

"Masino. Someone sniped him. Who? Who did you hire?" The furious clown questions with the blade of justice in his victim's mouth.

Maroni. The head of the mob, seemingly. His cold blue orbs stare into his predator's dark abyss.

--

Onyx suit clinging to every curve. Raven color hair dancing around a face. Dangerous smoke emitting from a dangerous addiction. The night is young and the hostility circles the unfortunate city. Click, clack is the sound against the hard floors.

Color of the lips, a deep red. No smile creeps upon an unsuspecting victim. A click as a clip is being loaded into a weapon of destruction. Fingernails rake over small round bombs, waiting to be thrown to cause death. Silver is unsheathed.

More clouds of toxins surround her head. Dark sapphire eyes sinking into lust, determination and weakness. A quick shot of poison for the mind, makes a person feel looser.

--

Crimson stains his silver. A hired hit took out his business partner. Masino's death sentence came upon him as he got too close to Maroni's sixteen year old daughter. The grip around the death stick grows tighter. Yellow teeth flash, laughter fills the night air.

"Oh my pretty little girl. All grown up and ready to die…. Smart, smart. I always get the last laugh. Tonight, the joke will be on her."

--

Black and white photo freezes his external smile. One million dollars and off with his head. No one can laugh from the grave. His location is difficult to locate. Empty warehouse, empty apartment. Where, oh where, can her little clown be?

Follow the explosions. Orange, red, and blue flames lick the night sky. Smoke dances carelessly in the wind, this time not from a toxic stick. Her tires screech. Her mind screams with the desire to end her tormenter.

An angel pops in, followed by a devil. _Kill him. Gotham will be a better place._ The white light shown in her mind. _Rule with him. Together you two can send the citizens of Gotham to their knees._ Black engulfs her thoughts.

To their knees, they already are. Fearful of the clown but not of the girl. A curve on her lips sends her thoughts into a frenzy. Tonight will be the Joker's undoing.

--

Burning flesh, a coin is tossed. Did you think he would do this alone? He doesn't plan things out, not his style. He does make sure everything goes the way he likes. One unfortunate mishap to his game. For once, he was out of control. His actions duet with Lady Death, almost turning her eyes upon him.

Barely making it out as the walls flew out. Grunts and laughter fill the air. The smell of cigarette smoke and perfume begin to dance in his senses. Closer she comes. The laughing jester spins around. The growing flames dance behind him, showing the rage bubbling to the surface.

The explosion brought more friends out to play. The big Bat sits idly by, watching and waiting. Tonight the two criminals stand in waiting. Waiting for the vixen to grace them with her beauty.

--

Feeling the heat from the flames, her brow trickles sweat. He knows she is near. She stands behind cargo, watching as the flames feed into the night air. Surveying what is before her, she sees the clown and half of a man. She knows the Bat is near.

"Faster Pussycat, Kill Kill!" The clown's voice calls out.

He is trying to lure her from her hiding spot. Can she do this? To kill her creator. Without him, she is meaningless. If he is gone, will her life go back to normal? To Gotham, what is normal? Is normal having a man with mental illnesses running around causing destruction? A hero who flirts with evil, that has to be normal?

"Come out, come out… where ever you are." He calls out again.

Her legs move, the flames cast shadows upon her face. The dark abyss and sapphire lock onto one another. A shotgun in the purple gloves, a pistol in the black gloves. A tongue flicks his lips, the inside of her cheek is bit. Click, clack. Laughter. Roar of flames.

The distance is five feet. No more walking, just staring.

"Hello Lover." Her voice calls out above the flames.

"Turns out, the one who tried to end my life was you. Some kind of sick joke?" He asks.

"Sick joke? Have you looked at yourself lately?" She asks, gripping the handle of the gun harder.

"If I'm so sick, why is it you've let me inside of you? Hmmm?" He bows his head and cocks it to the side.

"Do we have to talk or can we get this over with?" She asks.

"Get **what** over with?" He asks, taking a step closer.

Black boots hit the concrete. The one who uses sonar and is blind as a bat. The clown and the damzel in distress turn their heads at the same time.

"Ah Batsy! So good for you have made it!" Joker calls out, opening his arms as if to receive a hug.

"Your night of madness ends tonight Joker." The raspy voice states, taking a step closer.

The coin is flipped. Tails, you lose. A gun shot is heard as Batman stumbles. The bullet penetrated his arm. Laughter is heard. Half a smile on half a face.

"No no, Batman. Your night of sanity ends tonight." Two-Face calls out.

The girls eyes linger on the man with a demon face.

"Oh Faith! I meant to introduce you to my dear friend, Harvey Dent." Joker says, laughter fully alive in his voice.

Her lips are parted, confusion in her eyes. Harvey Dent is thought to be dead. The half of man standing before her is Joker's handy work.

"Don't worry, your fate doesn't rely on chance. It relies on me." He says, turning back to his former lover.

Batman is holding his arm, a part of him wanting to save the damzel in distress. Let the two battle it out, one will end up dead.

Something is thrown in the middle of Joker and Lydia. Both glance down at it. _Tick, tick_. A round green object with a black question mark. _Tick, tick_. Bomb. Everyone sees how the clock is counting down. Batman scurries off to a higher location. Lydia and Joker look at each other and run as quickly as their feet can carry them. Two-Face disappears. The explosion goes off. Lydia and Joker throw themselves over the dock and into the cold water.

A new player to the game. A question mark as his identity. Until the future, his is an Enigma.

**Discover my writing purpose yet? Review please, let me know what you think.**


	37. Thirty Seven

**This is the final chapter to Faces of Evil. Faces of Evil has drawn to an end, but with it's end there is a new beginning. Get what I am saying? Nice little riddle there… since it's only right.**

**Answers: **

**Sapphobrazil: Oh, if you only knew about the little triangle. Stick with me and I believe you'll be pleased. As far as is it too soon for another baddie, the way I am hoping to work this out it should fit. Distract the Joker with one while someone can have a little fun.**

**Nelle07: I'm thinking along the same lines as you. **

**Now, this chapter won't be like the last what with the confusing words and all. My writing won't be like chapter 36, ever again (lol). So enjoy, for this is the final chapter to 'Faces of Evil'.**

The flames dance at their backs as they throw themselves into the water. Lydia emerges first, Joker as soon as she breaks for air. They do not speak, swimming to safety is the only thing that is on their mind. She thrashes against the waves, taking in air as frequently as she can. Joker swims next to her with a good bit of distance between the two. He mutters and grunts with each breast stroke.

All the young woman can think is having the person who is behind the bomb. She wants their head on a platter. The person just risked both herself and the clown's life. A question mark is all that lined the bomb. It's a new villain, that she is sure of. She wonders for a moment if this new player is ripping Joker off in his style, some sort of way. Of course there aren't many villains to look up to now a days. Gotham is in need of a diverse group of super villains.

The water smacks her in the face. She quickly spits it out of her mouth as her feet touch the bottom. She begins to walk from the water, her figure emerging. She hears a giggle, not turning due to she knows who owns it.

"You know, I didn't think your little… outfit could hug you any tighter." He says with laughter in his voice.

Lydia doesn't bother to even look at him. He is close enough for her to hit him. She throws out her left fist and it connects with his jaw. His clothes are soaking wet, the ground unstable, so he easily trips. She continues to walk up the shoreline.

_Question mark. Obviously this guy likes to ask questions… or be just plain annoying. The identity of this guy is going to drive me fucking insane. Why the fuck would someone come in between myself and the end of Joker's life? Gotham doesn't need the clown as much as he believes. _

Her thoughts are cut short as obnoxiously bright lights shine in her face.

"FREEZE! WE'VE GOT YOU SURROUNDED."

Lydia does freeze for a moment. Her expression is full of surprise. She moves her head around to try and see if Joker is in the same predicament. No such luck. She has no weapons on her person due to the fall in the water. She slowly raises her hands in surrender. She doesn't want to feel the sting of bullets into her flesh tonight.

Water droplets fall into her face and on her clothes. A man steps forward grapping her wrist with a crushing grip. She let out a small squeal and pushes her elbow into his nose. The man lets out a grunt as he holds his bleeding nose.

"I'm delicate." She states.

"Look, be careful with her. She is Joker's little girlfriend. There is no telling what tricks she might have up her sleeve." A man stated, his gun still pointing at her face.

Lydia smiles and places her hands behind her back. "Well well, looks like I have a fan in you, good sir." She winks. The man with the busted nose pushes her slightly after her comment. She cuts her eyes narrowly at him as she walks in order. She feels his grip tighten around her arm as she steps into the police car.

"That good for nothing clown… I'll kill him." She mutters, leaning back in the seat.

--

"Where the fuck is he?" An officer shouts in her face.

Lydia bites the inside of her cheek and narrows one eye. Turning her head slightly to the right, "Who?" She asks.

"Don't play games with me little girl. You know who." He answers her, taking a seat in the metal chair.

"Little girl? Please the way you've been eyeing me ever since we met… unless you are a pedophile…" Her lips turn into a Cheshire grin.

The officer is growing more and more irate by the moment. "Are you going to answer any of my questions?" He pinches the bridge of his nose and begins to realize it's useless.

"Are you going to play fair and ask nicely?" She asks, setting her handcuffed hands on the steel table.

A glimmer of hope shines in his eyes. Lydia can be reasoned with. She is perfectly sane, unlike her creator.

"Yes." He falls into her trap. He watches as her eyes twinkle and the smile becomes more… scary.

"Good. Now… who are you referring to when you asked 'where the fuck is he'?" She asks, her face contorting to a look of sheer confusion.

A furious cry is heard from the officer as he stands up, throwing the paperwork around the room. "This is the reason I won't marry… women are too complicated." He mutters while waiting for the buzz to let him from his prison with Lydia.

--

The newly rebuilt Arkham Asylum. People have to travel by boat in order to reach it. Yes, people can swim but a boat is a good way to keep dry. It looks the same before bits and pieces were blown to bits by the new resident.

Lydia Valmont is declared criminally insane by law. Though she believes herself to be completely sane, most of Batman's adversaries or of the likes are sent to Arkham. It's a bit more difficult to escape than jail but Lydia isn't going to go through the trouble to try and escape.

After the days turn to weeks and the weeks turn to months, Lydia gives up all hope she will be broken out of jail. Her fate is in the Joker's gloved hands but he does nothing to stop her new destination. She curses her former lover in her mind over and over. She is seen muttering to herself how much she hates him by others, causing them to believe she is a victim of schizophrenia.

Two guards walk off the boat and onto dry land. She is push forward, almost tripping on the edge of the boat. Two more guards walk behind her. She is already in the clothes Arkham assigns its patients. A long sleeve white shirt, white pants (almost pajama like), and a pair of white shoes. Simple. She stands out like a sore thumb against Gotham's gray skies.

Her hair is greasy, tangled and just disgusting looking. Her first thing on her to-do list is to shower. Her skin is paler than ever. She looks gaunt and frail. Along her bottom lip a scar is formed. It comes from a previous fight with Joker, her lip took forever to heal.

She is walking slower than the guards would have liked. A sudden tingle occurs in her lower back and she falls to the ground. She lets out a small yelp of pain after the electricity stops running through her veins.

"Get up." She hears one say with a disgusted tone.

Lydia pushes herself up and turns to him. "When I get out, find somewhere to hide…" She glances down at his nametag, "Officer Riley."

He mutters something and turns her around. Lydia begins to walk again, nurses and doctors waiting outside eager to feast their eyes on their new prisoner. A scowl of a look appears on her face as she stops walking and looks at the people who are going to 'help' her.

"I can't believe it's really her…"

"… Someone that small couldn't be much of a threat…"

Voices. Voices begin to whisper loudly. Her brows furrow in frustration. A man steps forward.

"Hello, my name is Jeremiah Arkham. I am the head doctor and owner of the Arkham Asylum. I've looked forward to this day ever since I found you were coming here, Ms. Valmont."

She sneers and looks him over. Jeremiah Arkham is an aged man, perhaps about in his early fifties. Fair complexion, with high cheekbones. His face is rather pointed, his nose and his chin. He wears small glasses in front of his blue eyes. He is about six feet in stature with a small build. She can take him out in a heartbeat.

"I see you are sizing me up. They all do that when they arrive." He says, good honest humor found in his voice.

"I can take it from here men." He beckons the woman forward, unafraid of what she can do. After all, what good is a doctor if he doesn't believe there is good deep down in his patients.

"We're going to get you into a room. I guess you crave a shower judging by the looks of your hair. No matter. We're assigning you to a single room as well as a single shower. You will not have interaction with other patients as of now but judging by how well you come along, everything can change." He opens the door for Lydia.

Instead of seeing empty hallways, she sees security guards. Guns ready to blast her into oblivion if she tries anything. They begin walking towards an elevator, two guards following. He presses the number '6' as the doors shut.

"You're going to have to get into a routine. I'll come in at nine in the morning for therapy. You'll have breakfast at ten, lunch at one and dinner at seven. In between that time you are to remain in your room with no contact. I might change my schedule around to come back at around five or so for more therapy, depending on if you talk. You will be placed on medications tonight, don't worry it's a standard sleeping pill. The first nights are always the toughest."

A bing is heard in the elevator. "Ah, we are here."

Floor six. The floor for the patients who must be put in the high security isolation rooms. They pass several doors containing patients with severe mental illnesses. Dr. Arkham stops at door '7'. He swipes his key through causing a buzzing noise to sound throughout the hall. As the door opens, Lydia peers in. A solid white room. _Fucking Great._

It's not a rather small room. There is enough space to move around. A small bed is on the wall, twin size and wrapped in white sheets. The pillow looks comfortable, it too is white. There is a white toilet and a rather large window. It takes up almost the whole wall. A latch is on the inside, the glass on the outer area of the steel bars. If the window is open, all one would have to do is pull the cord and it will come back shut.

"Here you go Ms. Valmont. It's rather late now so I need to take the sleeping pills." He hands her a small cup with two white pills inside.

She glances at him momentarily and decides to take them. The two guards behind her already have their guns pointed at her. She pops them into her mouth, swallows and opens.

Inspecting her mouth, "Very good. I just feel you are going to be able to be released into the world again sometime in the future! Now, go on in and get some sleep. Those pills kick in faster than you think."

She watches him momentarily and walks into the white room. She feels a weight begin to take a toll on her body. Falling upon the bed, her eyelids flutter shut. The door is now closed and Dr. Arkham and the guards are walking back to the elevator.

"Nice girl. We will get along brilliantly!" He says with enthusiasm. He claps his hands ever so excite fully at his final words.

Jeremiah Arkham's biggest downfall: His delusions about his patients. He believes with patience, a lot of time and effort, attention, and support, his patients may be released with a clean bill of mental health. His biggest delusion, Lydia being in Arkham to get better. He doesn't realize she is about to fall apart.

**Well. That is the end to this story. But is that a cliffhanger? Stay tuned for the sequel to 'Faces of Evil'.**

**Update: the sequel is 'Sunset in the Night', go on my profile and get your fix. Chapter one is already up!**


End file.
